StarDigi
by BlueQuill86
Summary: Another story request! Terrorists have attacked HYPNOS! Renamon and Guilmon find themselves flung into a new world. One where their kind is unknown but they might have a better time fitting in. What will happen? Adult content in later chapters! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Outta This World!

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 1: Outta This World!**

It was a bright afternoon in Shinjuku Park. The sun was shining, and a slight breeze blew through the trees. All around, people kept to their various activities. Children played. Couples walked the trails hand in hand and several elderly couples sat on benches to watch the younger groups.

Reclining against the trunk of one tree was a young woman. She had spikey red hair and purple eyes. She wore a tight tee-shirt with a blue heart on it, a pair of faded blue jeans and red sneakers. Despite her "tom-boy" appearance, many considered her very attractive. Her boyfriend, sitting a few feet away with a pencil and sketch pad would be the first to tell you so.

"You know I hate this, goggle-head!" the young woman shot out.

"C'mon, Rika! You said yourself I suck at drawing people," said Takato. "If I want to get better, I need practice. At least I'm not asking you to wear a dress or anything weird."

Rika playfully made a face at the brunette. "Fine. But _**I **_get to wear the goggles tonight." Takato turned beet red and scribbled on the pad faster.

Nearby, a golden furred, anthropomorphic fox woman watched and chuckled to herself. "Rika, you don't know how lucky you are," she said under her breath. Renamon was leaning against another tree, her purple sleeved arms crossed over her flat, fluffy chest. Her tail nonchalantly waved back and forth.

"Hi Renamon! You look pretty today!" said a voice. Renamon turned to see a red scaled, white bellied dino-dragon approach her. He had a plump stomach and his hunched posture made him a few inches shorter than her. He had a big grin on his wide muzzle and was carrying a white box tied closed with string. The vixen's expression instantly turned sour, playing up her persona as a cold loner.

"I'm pretty every day, Guilmon. What's your point?'

The dinosaur's bat-wing shaped ears drooped and his golden eyes, once as bright as the morning, dimmed. "Sorry Renamon. I just thought you might like to try something from Takato's bakery. I made some goodies for us!"

"I appreciate it Guilmon," she said. "But I'm not in the mood for Guilmon Bread at the moment." It wasn't technically a lie. Secretly, Renamon found the oddly shaped, peanut butter filled pastries quite enjoyable. But it was passed breakfast.

"This isn't Guilmon Bread! It's something brand new! Wanna see?" Guilmon was hopping in place like a child on Christmas. Renamon rolled her eyes and decided to play along.

"Okay, Guilmon. What's so great about….?" The question died in the vixen's mouth as he opened the box. Inside, along with the Guilmon Bread was an array of new shapes. Some had the appearance of rabbit-dogs colored green here and pink elsewhere. Other pieces resembled brown robots or purple devils. But what caught Renamon's attention was one pastry that sat on top. It was a piece of bread crudely shaped to resemble her own pointed face. Two blue sprinkles were used for the eyes and the cheeks had purple frosting zigzags on them. The tips of the ears were dusted with powdered sugar.

Renamon blushed when she saw it. "Oh, Guilmon! I-I don't know what to say!"

"Wow those are really good, boy!" said Takato, coming over to see.

"Gotta admit, you did a great job dino-boy!" chimed in Rika. The human woman followed up by scratching him behind the ears in the way he never got tired of. Guilmon wagged his tail and chirred. With her other hand, Rika reached into the box of treats.

"You going to fill us in on the fillings, Guilmon?" she asked.

Guilmon composed himself. "Sure, Rika. The Terriermons have apple filling, the Lopmons are strawberry, Impmons are grape, and Guardromons are chocolate!"

"What are the Renamons, boy?" asked the goggle-wearing Tamer. Guilmon only blushed.

"I want Renamon to try them first. It's a surprise!" said the blushing reptile.

Rika and Takato couldn't help themselves and they started laughing softly. Renamon was now looking at her feet, her face almost as red as the male Digimon standing in front of her.

Rika decide to egg her on. She reached into the box to pick up the Renamon Bread. "Go ahead, Renamon. Taste yourself. Maybe Guilmon stuffed you with lemon custard. Big sour puss!" she teased.

Renamon's eyes shot open. _"Does he really see me like that? The big, mean fox?" _she thought. Almost shyly, the vixen took the offered treat and brought it to her lips. She paused until she saw Guilmon's big golden puppy-like eyes staring back. He was holding his breath, waiting for her judgment. She closed her eyes and took a bite.

Instead of the taste of sour filling in her mouth, Renamon only felt the overwhelming sweetness of vanilla custard. "Guilmon! These are delicious!" she said as she continued to gobble up the pastry.

Guilmon beamed. "Glad you like it. Does that mean it's okay to make more? We don't have to sell them." His tail was wagging faster now.

Renamon looked to her Tamer. "Rika?"

The red head only shrugged in response but was smiling. "'It's your face he's baking, Renamon."

Renamon folded her now empty paws in front of her chest and bowed. "You have permission to make more Renamon Bread, Guilmon."

The four stood together smiling, Takato and Rika had their arms around each other's waist. Rika had her head on her goggle-head's shoulder.

Unfortunately, the mood was suddenly ruined by a loud explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Rika, fighting to maintain her balance as the ground shook.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Takato in response. "A NEW EVIL DIGIMON?"

The two present Digimon raised their heads, using their enhanced senses to maybe provide an answer. The crowd's reaction wasn't helping. Mobs of people ran past them, screaming, crying, prayers; it was too much for Renamon's ears. Guilmon's powerful nose was also rendered useless by the on-rush of people tearing away from where the explosion had come.

A loud buzzing erupted from Takato and Rika's pockets. Only it wasn't their digivices that were going crazy. It was their cell phones.

Takato was the first to answer. "TAKATO!" came the voice on the other end. It was his friend and fellow Tamer, Henry Wong. His voice was full of panic.

"Henry! What's going on?!" the brunette shouted back.

"I'm at HYPNOS! It's really bad here! Grab Rika and get over _NOW_!"

"What is it? The D-Reaper?" he asked.

A new voice shouted back. "Forget that red goop! It's a bunch of you dumb pinkies!"

"Terriermon, stop! Help those people!" came Henry's voice in the background. The Chinese man spoke louder. "I'll explain when you get here! Hurry!"

"Get Guilmon out of the fridge and Renamon off her fluff butt and move NOW!" followed Terriermon. The line went dead.

Takato pressed the hang-up button on his phone and looked at his girlfriend and the two Digimon, his eyes full of worry. "It's Henry. He says HYPNOS is being attacked! He needs our help!" The three looked to him, nodded, and together they ran to the ominous building.

"That place is still nothing but trouble after all these years," growled Rika.

Guilmon was sharing the sentiment but with a melancholier feeling. He had dropped his box of baked goods in the initial explosion and left it on the ground as he ran to stop the bad people. _"I can always make more. I can make more," _he repeated over and over to himself. _"At least Renamon got to enjoy her treat." _

When they reached HYPNOS, the four were shocked. Several pillars of smoke were pouring from the building. The glass doors were shattered. Standing around were police officers, soldiers, and various injured technicians.

"No civilians!" yelled one officer. He looked at Renamon and Guilmon. "Hey, buddy this isn't some Furry Con. People could be dead! Get out of here, you freak!"

"Let them through!" said a tall graying blond man working a cigarette lighter lid.

"Are YOU going to explain what you did this time?" snarled Rika. "If you tried to send our friends back…" the red head made a fist.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Yamaki shot back.

"Easy, Rika. I believe him," said Takato. "Yamaki, what happened? Is Riley okay?"

"A bunch of anti-Digimon terrorists got in and started bombing the place! I-I don't know about Riley. Last I saw, she and Henry were in the core…."

Rika instantly softened her stance. Finding out Yamaki hadn't done something stupid and was clearly worried about his wife and their friends put a lump in her stomach.

"You ready to rumble, Renamon?" she asked the vixen beside her.

Renamon's eyes gleamed and she flexed her claws. "Never fought a human before. This could be interesting," she said, still stinging from the "freak" remark.

"Let's go, Guilmon! People need saving!" said Takato. Guilmon nodded, wanting to help Terriermon.

They made their way through the chaos inside. Here and there, Guilmon and Renamon worked together to move rubble and help trapped workers. The majority thanked them as they passed. There were a lot of injuries, cuts, bruises, broken limbs. So far, there didn't seem to be any fatalities.

"Yamaki said Henry and Riley were in the core. That must be where most of the goons are!" said Rika.

"Hang on, Henry!" said Takato. "Backup's on its way!"

Renamon had phased away to scout ahead, keeping contact with Rika through their mental bond.

In the core, Renamon watched from the rafters. Around her were blue concave walls made into a grid by crisscrossing yellow lines. Various yellow circles flashed on and off around the vixen. Luckily, there were enough shadows for her to sneak around to avoid detection.

Below, several armed men faced Henry, Riley and a few other HYPNOS personnel in lab coats and jump suits. Several of the terrorists lay on the ground, knocked cold. Most of the HYPNOS employees were nursing minor injuries. Terriermon sat on Henry's shoulder, frowning and his tiny paws in the air. One of the terrorists had a gun pointed right in Henry's face. The young man glared back.

"That…._ thing _tries anything else, you're dead. Got it, traitor?" said the one holding the gun.

"Perfectly," Henry shot back. His eyes didn't waver.

"People like you make me sick!" the terrorist continued. "You let these monsters roam around doing whatever they want, steal, destroy, even KILL! And you let it happen because you think it's cute and talks back! Well, we'll make sure it stops! This place was where they first started coming in and we're closing it down! Then they'll know Earth is for people only! Not a bunch of freaks from the internet!"

Terriermon whispered in Henry's ear "Great speech. He knows we all didn't drop out of the sky and land here, specifically right?"

"Not now, Terriermon," Henry hissed back. Bad enough he was staring down the barrel of a gun, but the snarky dog-rabbit was doing even more to his nerves.

"What was that?!" the man asked. He pulled the hammer of the pistol back dramatically.

Angry, Terriermon shouted back, "I said you know we saved your butt, right? Me and my friends are the reason your whole species isn't dead 50 times over! Momentai!"

Another of the terrorists spoke up. "We gotta go! Let's just blow them up and get the fuck out of here!" He held out a device with a red button on it.

"Right." The leader said. "The traitor goes first. His pet can watch!" He started to squeeze the trigger only to be thrown away by a streak of gold.

"It's not polite to point," said a cold, feminine voice

"'About time you showed up!" yelled a happy Terriermon.

The steel doors suddenly blasted into the room. The remaining goons turned to face the intruder.

"Pyro Sphere!" yelled Guilmon before shooting out a red fire ball. Through the smoke appeared Guilmon, Takato, and Rika.

"Great idea, dino-boy!" said Rika, sarcastically. "Whose gonna mind another explosion in here?"

Guilmon ignored her and roared. The focus was now on him, meaning that Henry and Riley could now shuffle their co-workers to safety.

"Rock Breaker!" shouted the red saurian as he brought his clawed hand down on one man's rifle, shattering it. Guilmon spun and swatted the man away with his tail. Takato had taught him he needed to be careful around humans, but these were bad men who were hurting his friends. Something burned inside him. A feeling long pushed deep down in the back of his mind.

"Pay back time!" shouted Terriermon. "I just needed a second wind!"

"Never mind that!" scolded Henry. "Help me get these people to safety!"

"Awwwww, you're no fun!" the dog-rabbit said. But he covered Henry as he helped a woman limp to the exit made by Guilmon.

Rika and Takato waved them through. "We've made a path! It's all clear!" they screamed to the scared and injured.

Henry placed his hands on their respective shoulders. "Thanks guys!" The three smiled and nodded before easing him through as well.

A few more swift kicks and Power Paws later and the leader was the only one left. He faced the vixen. Both stared each other down with death in their eyes. From the side stood a growling Guilmon, eager for the command from Renamon to finish this.

"I'm in a giving mood today. Surrender and I WON'T break every bone in your body!" threatened the vixen.

"I'll die before surrendering to some MISTAKE like you, you furry whore!" he fired back. Before either of the Digimon could react to the brutal insult, he held up the detonator. Time froze as he pressed the red button.

The core erupted into fire! The whole of the building shook! Pieces of the wall collapsed inward. The grid flashed erratically. It went from blue, to red, purple, orange, and green. Arcs of electricity danced around the room, striking the floor and leaving scorch marks.

From the exit Takato and Rika shouted, "Let's go guys! It's coming down! Please!"

The enemy forgotten, the two ran towards their Tamers. Renamon teleported around to escape the flashes. Just as she was about to reach Rika, Guilmon screamed, "Renamon! Look out!" He put himself between Renamon and an erratic blast of energy. The red dino bellowed in pain!

"Guilmon! NO!" shrieked the vixen. She grabbed him; the energy now surrounded her. They held each other. The room turned white for a moment. Rika and Takato covered their eyes.

The light died away. The two tamers looked around the room. The grid was black. All that was in the room was burning rubble. Renamon and Guilmon were gone. Takato put his hand on his chest. Tears were forming in his eyes. Rika was slumped to her knees in a daze. Their best friends had vanished.

* * *

Guilmon was in agony as he shifted through time and space. It wasn't like traveling to the Digital World. He felt like he was being pulled apart. Renamon had already passed out from the pain. He held her tight. Wherever they were going, he wasn't going to lose her too. They landed on a cold, hard, metallic floor. Guilmon took the brunt of the landing and instinctually rolled into a protective position over the unconscious vixen.

The last thing Guilmon heard was a voice call out, "Aww geez, Fox! Did you let another one of those dino-buggers follow you home?!"

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 2: New Arrivals**

The massive starship drifted through the Lylat system. Emblazoned on its side was a stylized blue winged fox logo indicating it was the Great Fox; the home base of the famous Star Fox team. Though technically mercenaries, the group put missions issued by the Corneria military first and foremost. Having government funding meant the check rarely bounced. Doing so had labeled them heroes throughout the galaxy.

On the bridge were two anthropomorphic foxes, an orange furred male and a blue vixen. The male, Fox McCloud; leader of the group, was wearing a sleeveless green flight suit, red scarf, and a white vest. The vixen, Krystal; team telepath and wingman, was wearing a fur-tight blue catsuit. Her luxurious tail was sectioned with several silver bands. She also wore a small silver tiara with a turquoise gem on her forehead.

They were between jobs now, so it gave the crew a chance to rest. At least, that was the idea. Currently, there was an awkward silence between the two. They were once friends, comrades, lovers. But a moment of fear and stubbornness caused Fox to send Krystal away. He argued it was "for her safety", despite her own status as a warrior.

Heartbroken, she joined Star Fox's rival, Star Wolf. A far less noble band of fighters. There wasn't anything its leader, Wolf O'Donnell, wouldn't do for cash. Kidnapping? Murder? Saving a stranded freighter only to rob it a moment later? A pay day was a pay day. Worse for Krystal; Panther Caroso was no replacement for Fox, in or out of the bedroom. In public, the big cat may have been a charmer but in private…. Krystal had found more intimacy from one of Katt Monroe's gag gifts. "_At least our couplings had been quick, and I took extra precautions not to become pregnant," _Krystal thought.

Eventually, Fox and Krystal swallowed their pride and returned to each other. Unfortunately, they had yet to fully mend their broken feelings for each other. Where once Krystal would flirt endlessly with Fox, there now was a coldness. "Business first, we'll talk later," she would say. Only, after a mission, she would immediately head to her private quarters and refuse to come out until they landed at Corneria.

Worst of all, she had cut her telepathic ties to Fox. As a Cerinian, being mentally tied to another was a deeply intimate action. It was like a second form of mating. Not being telepathic himself, Fox did his best to have himself open to the vixen he loved. She used to respond with warm, loving thoughts. Or images of themselves lying naked on a beach, screwing each other's brains out. Whichever made her giggle more. Now, when he tried to reach out to her he got mild anger, threats, and most hurtful: nothing at all.

He currently looked at her from his seat at the Captain's console. His ears folded submissively. His brow creased. Trying again. All his thoughts were on begging forgiveness. _"Please…. Please just talk to me!" _he thought, hoping she would hear.

The only sign he got was Krystal frowning. However, it went from mild annoyance to an expression of severe pain!

Jumping to his feet, Fox responded, "Krystal! What is it?"

The vixen had her hands on her temples, her sapphire eyes winced shut. "S-something I've never felt before! F-Fox! It HURTS! Something terrible is coming!" she all but screamed, despite Fox standing right next to her. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder to calm her when the Great Fox shook like it was in a maelstrom. The various consoles on the bridge started to flash and blink out. Klaxons went off, signaling there were problems all over the ship! Fox grabbed at Krystal's seat to keep himself steady and pushed a button on the console in front of him.

"Slippy! Peppy! Call in! What's going on?!"

A screen popped open in front of the two vulpine. A grey furred, elderly rabbit with a mustache and small eyeglasses answered first. "Dang if I know, son! Whole ship's shaking!"

Another screen appeared. A short, chubby green toad in a yellow flight suit and red baseball cap spoke. "I don't know, Fox! Everything going crazy!"

A third screen then blinked on. This one was showed a blue pheasant in a red flight suit. "Would you and Krys ease up there?! I'm happy you two are back to doing it, but damn! The whole flight deck is rocking!"

"Not now, Falco!" shouted Fox. Behind him, a gray, boxy robot spoke.

"FOX…ENERGY SPIKE DETECTED! CENTERING ON FLIGHT DECK! WARNING!" spoke R.O.B.

The whole ship went dead and Krystal gave one final cry to the heavens! Even if they weren't lovers anymore, Fox couldn't bear another second of her in pain and he hugged her tight until she stopped.

A moment later, everything returned to normal. R.O.B did a survey for damage and confirmed nothing was wrong anymore. Fox still held Krystal, but his grip softened as she came around. Tears were in her eyes and the two stared at each other. Nostalgia flooded both as they remembered the first time they each saw their respective eyes.

"Fox…." Krystal whimpered. She leaned in to kiss him. For a moment, she was his again.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Falco buzzed in. "Aww geez, Fox! Did you let another one of those dino-buggers follow you home?!"

Krystal shook her head and pushed herself out of Fox's embrace. She was blushing and had her back to him. _"Stupid! We're supposed to be MAD at him!" _she thought. She suppressed a giggle as she heard the male whimper like a kit.

"W-we should see what Falco is talking about, Fox" she said to break the awkward moment.

"R-right. R.O.B., set to autopilot. We might need you to scan this thing Falco says is in the hangar. Tell Peppy and Slippy to head there too."

"YES… FOX," the robot saluted.

* * *

No denying it. Every inch of Guilmon was sore. From the front of his snout to the tip of his tail, every movement caused him to wince. Just about the only thing keeping him from moaning for Takato was the big pillow he thought he was resting on. Nice and soft, it was warm to the touch and tickled his lower body. He giggled and opened his eyes. He bolted upright when he saw that what he was resting on was an unconscious Renamon! But…something was different about her. Her chest was bigger, with two pointy pink spots on the tips of the large mounds. Her belly showed more muscles and now revealed a belly button. Her butt was curvier too. The only damage that he could see was a small pink slit between her long, muscular legs. But it didn't seem to be hurting her. Her transformed body reminded him of Rika and Rumiko, Rika's fashion model mother. There was now no denying that Renamon was indeed female. Guilmon of course still found her the most beautiful thing in existence. He brought his nose down and he sniffed her. _"Good. Renamon sleepy. No boo-boos,"_ he thought. _"She's just sleeping. She's not hurt,"_ he corrected himself.

The sound of rushing feet put the saurian on alert. He crouched low, taking a defensive position over his friend. _"More bad men!" _he thought. _"Hope I can hold them off until Renamon comes to!" _He started to growl but it turned into a confused whimper when he saw who ran towards him.

They were like no Digimon he had ever seen. Two of them resembled Renamon in a certain way. Only they wore more clothes. And one was a boy. And the girl was a dark blue. Another figure reminded him of a Gekomon. Only it was fatter and didn't have a musical horn around its neck. Another made him think of Terriermon if he became an old man. The last two were a scowling blue boy-Biyomon and an Andromon that looked like one of Takato's early drawings.

The Biyomon spoke first. "You gonna explain what the hell you're doing here, Lizard Lips?"

The blue Renamon shot back, "Easy Falco! Look at him. He's scared and confused. Let's be more civil." Guilmon thought she had a pretty voice. Not as pretty as Renamon's but….

"The hell with civility!" said the one called Falco. "Big Red here almost killed us! He could be one of those Sauria bastards sent to cause trouble!"

"He's too small for a SharpClaw," said the vixen. "And I've never seen one this color or with these markings before."

"C'mon, Falco," said the Gekomon. "He's not carrying any weapons! What's he going to do?"

"SLIPPY IS CORRECT IN ANALYSIS. SUBJECT APPEARS NO THREAT."

"What about that other thing that came with him? Could be a bomb or something! We should kick this guy back to Sauria!"

Guilmon lay on his stomach and put his hands over his bat-wing ears. "Angry Chicken Man talks too loud!" he moaned. That set off another round of complaints and swearing from the bird and laughs from the others in the room.

It was the boy-Renamon's turn to speak. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox. This my crew: Krystal, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, R.O.B., and Falco Lombardi. If you come in peace, let's try explaining each other."

Guilmon tilted his head and sniffed at the outstretched hand. The male seemed friendly enough. "Me G-guil…. I'm called Guilmon. I'm a Digimon." The crimson reptile explained. Fox turned to the others. Everyone shrugged in confusion.

"We didn't come here willingly," the reptile continued, getting to his feet. "Please, just help my friend and I get back home and we won't…."

The creatures in front of him all went wide eyed. Fox jumped back.

"Holy!" he said.

"By the Great Krazoa!" said a blushing Krystal, who shielded her eyes.

"WAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!" shouted Slippy.

"Oooo, boy. I'm too old for this…" said Peppy.

Guilmon was confused. He held out his…hands? _"I don't have hands, Takato couldn't draw them,"_ he thought. Where he once had large paws tipped with three long, white talons; he now had two fingers and a thumb each ending with a smaller but still razor-sharp claw on each hand. He said to Fox, "I'm not going to hurt any of you. Please don't…."

"Damn man! 'No weapons' my ass! Holster that cannon, buddy!" yelled Falco.

The red saurian looked down to where the blue bird was pointing. His eyes bulged out of his head. Guilmon was always a muscular fellow, but his once round belly was now a bulging six-pax of solid muscle. His legs were now longer, more defined as well. But the most shocking of all was the white appendage that dangled between his legs. It was nearly a foot long and ended in a bright red, flared tip. Underneath that were a pair of milky white orbs the size of golf balls.

"_Where did THAT come from?!"_ he mentally screamed. Remembering what Takato use to do, Guilmon put both hands over his newly acquired genitals.

"Umm…. sorry. I usually don't have this kind of problem," he tried explaining. While Guilmon blubbered to Fox and the others, Falco decided to investigate the thing behind him. His scowl turned to a look of surprise as he saw the yellow vixen splayed out on the hanger floor.

"Whoa! Who is the **babe**?!" asked the pheasant. All eyes turned to Falco. His eyes were glued to Renamon. Well, certain parts of Renamon. "Hey Fox, since you and Blue already knocked boots, why don't you let me take a shot with this fine lookin' woman?"

Guilmon instantly forgot his bashfulness and raised his claws. It was his turn to scowl. "Leave her alone!" the red dino-dragon roared. "She's hurt!" A growl rumbled in his throat.

Falco waved his hands in front of himself. "My bad, man. Didn't mean to hit on your lady! Can you blame me? She's smokin'!"

Guilmon held his position. Peppy rolled his eyes at Falco. "When are you going learn to shut that beak, boy?" he muttered. Slippy was peeking through the fingers he held in front of his eyes.

Fox looked to Krystal, who had a small smile on her muzzle. _"Protective. Familiar," _she thought.

On the ground, Renamon started to stir. "G-Guilmon…?" she groaned. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was Falco Lombardi leering down at her. The golden vixen leaped to her feet and grabbed the blue feathered pilot by the throat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she growled. On instinct, Falco drew his blaster. It was smacked away by the golden vixen. "Guns! I'm so sick of guns!" Renamon yelled. She pulled back her fist and looked around. A tall, red scaled, white-chested dinosaur was waving his hands at her.

"Renamon! Stop! We're with friends! Please calm down!" he cried. The vixen's grip on Falco tightened.

"Where's Guilmon? Tell me where he is or I'm deep frying this turkey!"

"I'm Guilmon!" the figure said. Renamon went wide eyed for a moment before her eyes narrowed again. She coldly dropped Falco without looking at him. Slippy and Peppy were over in a second to cover him and keep him from escalating things.

"You're not Guilmon!" Renamon yelled. "Guilmon is a cute dino-Digimon who comes up to my…chest?" At this, Renamon looked down and got a good look at her new body. The large, white, heavy mounds in front; a round firm buttocks behind. A strange new tingly sensation between her legs as she looked at the red-scaled male. Seeing her fluffy tail confirmed that Renamon hadn't become Sakuyamon. She screamed at the top of her lungs: "WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME?!"

Fox took a fighting stance. "Krystal, can you get her to calm down?!" he asked.

Krystal had a hand to her temple. "Sorry, Fox. She's too angry! I can't get a clear reading!"

Before she could go on the warpath, Guilmon took Renamon and held her tight. She thrashed around. "Let me go! I know you aren't Guilmon! He's not some hung stud-reptile!"

Guilmon didn't let go. He tightened his hold and started to rock the struggling vixen. He started pleading, "I'm Guilmon! I changed too! Please stop, Renamon! We won't get home if you don't stop!"

Renamon looked at her opponent's eyes. Realization spread across her face. All the changes that had happened to Guilmon, nothing had changed that look. The same golden eyes. The same innocent, puppy-like stare he had given her countless times before.

"Guilmon? It IS you!" Renamon said, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck in a tight hug. Guilmon stroked her back and nuzzled her cheek.

"You really think I'm cute?" he teased. The vixen in his arms started to blush.

"Ahem," said a voice, getting the two Digimon's attention. Fox was talking now. "Are you sure you're okay ma'am? We can have sick bay ready, provided you agree to leave my friends alone."

Renamon looked to see a rather handsome fox and his mate, along with several anthropomorphic animals staring at her. They were all tense, ready to defend themselves from the golden female.

Stilling hugging Guilmon to cover herself (and NOT because she liked being close to him!), Renamon closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Please forgive me. I overreacted. I mean no harm to any of you," she said submissively.

The group eased up. Fox spoke again. "Okay, now that we have that settled, mind telling us how you got here and what exactly a 'Digimon' is?"

"Perhaps that should be dealt with later Fox?" asked Krystal. "Frankly, I think our guests could do with some clothes."

Fox suddenly blushed. The hanger WAS rather chilly. "Err… right. Good idea, Krystal;" he said as he took off his vest and handed it to Guilmon. "Here, wrap this around yourself until we find you something that fits." The red-scaled dinosaur accepted it and tried his best to use it as a loin cloth. Fox then spoke to Peppy. "Think Renamon can borrow your lab coat for a bit, Peppy?"

"Right with you, sonny;" said the elderly hare. He removed his coat and handed it to the female Digimon. "Here you go, ma'am. Can't have you getting a cold on our watch, can we?" Renamon took it and allowed herself to smile in gratitude.

His pride still sore, Falco shouted; "If the blonde still needs clothes, Krystal can help. She's probably got a ton of stuff she can use."

The blue vixen rolled her eyes. "Yes, Falco. Because I'm a girl, I of course brought my entire wardrobe on board. Just like I filled every cabinet in the pantry with sanitary napkins!"

"Well **somebody** did!" Falco fired back. Slippy looked away and started whistling. A certain pink feline had transferred him a LOT of credits for that prank. _"Serves him right for forgetting my birthday… AGAIN!" _she said at the time_._

Fox pinched the bridge of his long nose. "Can we PLEASE focus?!" he shouted, ending the argument.

"Whatever, Fox. I'm headed to the bridge. I'm sick of those two already!" Falco announced as he walked to the lift.

The orange male looked at Krystal and scratched the back of his head. "You know it'd be a cold day in Hell before I took Falco's side over yours, but do you think you could…."

Krystal studied Fox. She couldn't resist his fidgeting. She smiled despite herself. "Certainly Fox." Krystal held out her hand. "Miss, if you'll come with me?"

Renamon looked at the offered paw. Gentle, yet strong. She could tell this 'Krystal' was a warrior like herself. She looked to Guilmon "I…I'll be back," she said.

Almost reluctantly, the two Digimon let each other go and allowed the foxes to lead them to their respective quarters.

* * *

"You sure this is okay?" asked Guilmon as he looked through Fox's closet. The dino-dragon was holding different colored flight suits up to his red scales, trying to decide what would look best.

"Unfortunately, our clothing replicator is on the fritz. So, we can't make you a custom set. R.O.B might be able to make some alterations if you need them," the male vulpine answered.

As Guilmon picked out what he liked, he did his best to fill in Fox about himself, Renamon, and where they came from.

When the dino-dragon was finished, Fox stood there in amazement. "Incredible. So, you're saying with these…'humans' you get bigger and more powerful?"

"Yup. Takato is my best friend. I wouldn't exist at all if it wasn't for him!"

"And what about Renamon. Sounds like you guys are pretty close."

Guilmon blushed. "We… we're just friends. We've been through a lot together, though. If you think what she did to Falco was rough, you should hear what she did to me the first time we met."

Fox smiled and nodded. It was quite a contrast to how he had met Krystal. Guilmon stepped out of the closet. In his arms were his selections: a sleeveless orange flight suit, black vest, and a brown scarf. As he got dressed, Guilmon sniffed the air of Fox's quarters.

"Where's Krystal's stuff?" Guilmon asked.

Confusion marked Fox's face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can smell her in the room. It's faint. But she's been here."

A pang hit Fox in his chest. He looked away. "S-she use to share this room with me. Not anymore." Fox stopped. He wasn't in the mood to spill his guts to the stranger.

Guilmon's ears drooped in understanding. He recognized that tone of voice. Takato talked like that when Jeri broke up with him.

* * *

"How about this?" asked Krystal. She was holding out a bright pink, sleeveless flight suit.

"Absolutely NO pink!" said Renamon.

The two vixens were in Krystal quarters. The blue one was rummaging through her closet, pulling out outfits. Renamon sat on the small bed, Peppy's coat draped over her shoulders.

"Yes. I'm not exactly a fan of this one either," said Krystal as she returned it to the rack.

"Then why keep it?" Renamon asked.

"To remind myself of a mistake. One I hope never to make again," was the response. Renamon didn't push the issue. Even with Rika growing older and wearing more "feminine" clothing, fashion was one thing that completely escaped the vixen Digimon. She could understand it's purpose, but Rumiko and other human women's obsession with garments remained a mystery.

Renamon looked at her surroundings while Krystal continued her search. Small bed, sparse decorations. On one wall was a tapestry of some kind.

_"Strange,"_ thought Renamon. _"I can't sense her mate's presence in this room. Don't mates at least share a bed in this universe?"_

_ "MATES do. Fox and I are NOT mates!" _came the angry response inside Renamon's head. Simultaneously, two sets of pointed ears went ridged. Krystal stepped out of her closet wide-eyed. Renamon stared back with the same expression.

"You heard that?!" the gold vixen asked the blue. Krystal nodded in disbelief.

"My race is telepathic. Are all your kind, too?" the blue vixen asked.

Renamon thought for a moment. "I don't know. As far as I know, I'm the only Renamon there is."

Krystal's ears folded downward. "I… I'm sorry. I can relate. I'm the only one of my people too. At least you have a mate to help. I can assure you; we'll make arrangements so you two can share a room."

Renamon's eyes bulged and she scoffed. "Guilmon ISN'T my mate! He's my friend and ally. He's as much my lover as McCloud is yours."

Krystal gave a knowing smirk. "A pity. He was very protective of you when we found him. Such a quality is desirable in my culture. To a point."

The gold vixen blinked a few times. _"Impossible! Guilmon couldn't feel like that for me! He's a child! WAS a child! Did you see those muscles and that big juicy….?" _she mentally debated.

Before the digi-vixen could voice further objection, Krystal announced: "Found it! I knew I still had this!"

The blue vixen emerged from her closet holding a neatly folded pile of clothing and pieces of metal. "This may seem a little revealing, but it's the traditional garb of female warriors of my tribe. I would be honored if you decided to wear this."

Renamon analyzed the offerings. Intricately carved pieces of armor, sparkling jewelry, a beige colored bra with triangles, and a white loincloth with a similar pattern on the trim. The design seemed to favor quick movement and agility. The metal pieces were light and would not impede her stealth or gymnastics. "It…It's perfect!" she said.

* * *

The Digimon blushed when they saw each other in their new outfits. An odd thing since they had already seen each other naked.

Guilmon was stunned by Renamon's outfit. Despite the skimpy appearance, he thought she still looked like the fighter he knew her to be. The jewelry only enhanced her goddess-like form.

"Wow, Renamon you look…" he stopped himself. He remembered her reaction in the park from earlier.

The vixen Digimon smiled. "You can say it, Guilmon. I don't mind. You look very handsome yourself." Guilmon blushed. Renamon rarely complimented him. Usually all she would offer were silent nods or the occasional head scratch.

"You look like a goddess, Renamon!" said Guilmon, wagging his tail happily. Renamon bowed her head, hiding her own reaction to her friend's words.

"Perhaps we can find a way to repay our new friends," she stated, trying to change the subject.

Fox and Krystal looked at the pair, grinning_. "Does it bring back memories?"_ thought Fox.

_"Some. You never called me a goddess though,"_ thought the blue vixen beside him. Fox did a slight double-take. He looked to Krystal; his eyes wide. "D-did you just….?" he asked. But he got no follow up response.

Guilmon walked over to the vulpine captain. "Renamon and I want to thank you guys for helping us. If there's anything we can do until we figure out a way to get home, please tell us."

Fox had his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, from what you told me, you're both no strangers to a fight. So, if you want to join Star Fox, I have no problem with it. I'll have to see what you can do, myself you understand."

The two Digimon nodded. Renamon was eager to relieve some stress. And if this male liked his females tough, she'd be happy to prove it.

_"Don't get any ideas, honey;"_ thought Krystal teasingly.

"Want to come down to the Target Range, Krystal?" asked the male vulpine.

"Sure, Fox. I was getting bored just sitting on the bridge." The two led the Digimon away.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies Revealed

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 3: Enemies Revealed**

Rika and Takato stood in front of the smoldering wreck of HYPNOS. The last few hours had passed with the two in a daze. They had dragged a few of the surviving terrorists outside. Rika had refused at first.

"Why? We should leave them in the mess they made!" the red head argued. Tears were running down her face.

"Because we're better than them!" Takato argued back. "When Guilmon and Renamon come back, I'm not going to tell them we left people to die!"

When they got outside, the authorities took over. Henry was fighting with a paramedic, claiming he was fine, despite the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Takato! Rika! Thank God you're okay! Are Renamon and Guilmon still inside? They should…." He stopped when he saw his friends' faces. Takato had finally cracked and was hugging a shaking Rika to his chest. The crying goggle-wearing man shook his head to his fellow Tamer.

"I need to get back in there! Fix the system! M-my friends could be…." Henry struggled up from the gurney.

The paramedic held him down fast. "Young man, please! You've had a very traumatic experience! We need to check you for anymore injuries! Besides, there's no way the building has been secured yet!"

Nearby, Terriermon was silent. Joker that he was, he still felt a pang in his chest at the seeming loss of his friends. _"C'mon Guilmon. Don't ditch me like this! You promised more of those tasty treats. If you wanted more alone time with old Fox Face, all you had to do was ask!" _he mentally cried while his tiny little paws balled into fists.

Rika had her eyes shut and her own fists weakly struck Takato. There was no rage there, at least not for him. It wasn't his fault. She knew that. _"Gone. She's gone. Again!" _Rika thought. "_How many times are you going to promise to never leave, then break it?! Poppa only left once!"_

"_Stop!" _a newer voice came into the young woman's head. _"Renamon ISN'T like Poppa._ _She didn't leave! She was taken from you! By jerks who think they know better!" _

"C-can you sense Renamon, Rika?" asked Takato after a few minutes. "You guys can talk in your heads, right? Even if she's in the Digital World?"

She tried reaching out. Silence. "Nothing, goggle-head," Rika answered, a bit of her old cold-self coming out again.

Takato ignored it. He knew the woman he loved was in pain. He held her tighter until she wrapped her own arms around him. On a whim, he dug into his pocket and brought out his digivice. His last remaining contact with his best friend. His red-brown eyes went wide. "Rika!" he started shouting. "Rika, look at your digivice!"

"Not now, Takato! You don't have to make things worse!" she said. The last thing she needed to see was the white-with-blue trim connection to her vixen partner.

"Dammit Rika, LOOK!"

Flushed by her boyfriend's emotions, Rika did. She dreaded what she would see. When a Tamer Digimon died, the screen of the digivice would hiss with static. Rika's expression turned to shock. There was NO static on the screen. Only a blinking message that read "SUBJECT OUT OF RANGE. PLEASE WAIT…"

The red-headed woman felt her heart swell! "Renamon!" she shouted at her digivice. "Can you hear me?! Are you guys all right?!"

The message continued to blink. Takato was smiling, his tears still flowing. His digivice showed the same message. "It's better than nothing!" he said. "I knew they'd be okay. Now, we just have to find them and bring them home!"

The dam broke and Rika felt her own warm tears flow down her face. She brought her digivice to her chest. _"Renamon,"_ she thought, _"Be careful. We'll find a way to bring you back. And please keep Guilmon from doing anything too stupid until we do!"_

* * *

A week had passed with the Star Fox Team. Training was going slowly, but smoothly. Renamon and Guilmon had maintained their basic attacks. Renamon's Diamond Storm was still devastating. Guilmon's Pyro Sphere could punch a hole through almost anything. Fox was impressed with their skills. Having experience fighters was always a plus and neither needing to be armed saved him from having to get Slippy to dust off the un-used blasters. Renamon had outright refused to use a gun anyway. However, she proved a natural with Krystal's staff. Her time as Sakuyamon had provided the digi-vixen with experience with such a weapon.

Piloting was a different story. While the two Digimon could digivole into flying modes, it was impossible without Takato and Rika present. Neither Renamon nor Guilmon were familiar with such technology. Luckily, Fox and Krystal stepped in once again.

"No way I'm letting anyone touch my baby!" argued Falco.

"C'mon, Falco. We don't have spares!" pled Fox. But the pheasant stood his ground. That left Fox to teach Guilmon the finer points of aerial combat. With Krystal and Renamon sharing a psychic bond, it went easier for them for the blue vixen to teach the gold.

Renamon found herself impressed with Guilmon's change during this time. While he remained his loyal and friendly self, the golden vixen noticed more subtle changes. He seemed more mature, less prone to trying to eat everything in sight. She found his new dedication to training with Fox a strangely pleasant sight. A warm feeling filled her. Perhaps the crimson dinosaur could be called more than a friend….

But it wasn't all training. Taking a few days to better acclimate the two to their universe, the two vulpine had taken them to Corneria for a "sight-seeing" tour. And what a sight it was for them! The different species and advanced technology floored the Digimon.

Renamon especially felt different emotions walking through the streets of the bustling metropolis. There were stares of course, but not the usual ones of fear and confusion. Most were of pleasant acknowledgement, attraction, and a number (from both males and females) were of pure lust. Some of the darker leers caused Renamon to instinctually press herself against Guilmon. He smiled and held her hand. She squeezed his in turn.

Guilmon was his usual happy-go-lucky self. He was used to children running up to him, talking about how awesome he was and adults freaking out over him. On Corneria it was different. Here, a surprising number of females (and the occasional male) from various species would give him the same looks Renamon received. It was confusing for him. But he was with Renamon. He knew she would explain it all to him later.

While Fox and Krystal were getting supplies, the two sat at a café to get a small bite to eat.

"I could get use to this," said Renamon. Sitting at an outdoor table, she and Guilmon largely went unnoticed.

"Really?" the red saurian replied. "I mean, yeah, the people are nice and the food's okay. But we don't have our friends with us. And there's no Guilmon Bread!"

The golden vixen chuckled. "You'll just have to share the recipe, that's all."

Two scantily clad female Cornerians then approached. A gray bunny and a calico cat.

The cat spoke to Guilmon, ignoring Renamon. "Hi cutie! So, my friend here thinks you're totally hot! If you ever want to get together for some fun, you can call us here!" she handed Guilmon a slip of paper with a series of numbers on it.

Guilmon smiled, "Oh! What kind of fun? Can we bring Renamon with us?" His tail wagged and Renamon almost spit up her drink.

The two girls looked at the scowling vixen. "Err, sure. We could give it a try! She's not into hitting or anything freaky like that is she?" said the rabbit.

"I don't ENJOY hurting people," answered Renamon, coldly. She flexed her small claws. "However, in some cases, I will make exceptions!"

The two Cornerians looked at each other and ran off.

"Why did you do that, Renamon?" her companion asked.

The vixen smirked as she sipped her tea. Her tail began to gently stoke Guilmon's under the table, causing him to blush. "Because I think we've had enough fun for one day. We need to talk to Fox and Krystal about getting home."

* * *

A few days had passed and there was no clear answer of how to return the Digimon to their home dimension.

Even Slippy was at a loss. "I'm good, Fox. But I'm not a miracle worker! I can call my uncle. He's always up for this kind of challenge."

Guilmon and Renamon both expressed gratitude for the toad's attempts. Guilmon had more-or-less become the Great Fox's chef and made Slippy his favorite dessert. Renamon had pecked him on the forehead. "You did your best. Focus on the next mission for now." The amphibian engineer almost passed out from the vixen's actions.

The Star Fox Team was currently finishing a job near Zoness. Peppy was at a console. "Fox, we've got an urgent message from General Pepper."

"Patch him through, Peppy," said the orange vulpine. The others grouped around Fox. Peppy pushed a button and a holographic image of an anthropomorphic hound dog in a red military uniform appeared on the bridge.

"Attention Star Fox, this is Pepper! Can you read me?"

Fox spoke for the team. "We read you, General. What do you need?"

"Not sure if you've been getting the intel, Fox. But your old buddies Star Wolf are up to no good. Again." The dog sighed. "These are images of some of their latest actions." Around Pepper, several images popped up. Several military and science installations had been attacked. The damage was extreme. Large holes were punched in the walls. Whole squadrons of Arwings and tanks had been destroyed. The whole team winced as a list of casualties came on next.

Pepper spoke again. "As far as we can tell, there doesn't seem to be a pattern. The technology stolen is all experimental. Mostly untested prototypes. There's no value on the open OR Black Market for any of it. Star Fox, your mission, if you accept it, is to track down Star Wolf and bring them in. If you can recover the stolen tech, more the better. But Wolf is Priority One. Understood?"

"Roger that, General," said Fox, his arms crossed over his chest. "Consider us hired." A determined look was on the rest of the team's faces. They all wanted a piece of their old rivals for this.

Falco spoke up. "Damn! When did those guys get THAT kind of firepower?!"

Pepper's images fizzed out and was replaced by the grim image of an anthropomorphic gray wolf with a cybernetic eye. "It's amazing what you can accomplish when you aren't stroking your ego and chasing tail, Lombardi." Wolf O'Donnell said. Standing around him was the rest of Star Wolf; chameleon Leon Powelski and Panther Caroso. Another figure stood behind them, cloaked in shadows.

Wolf scanned Fox and the others, he blinked a moment at Guilmon and studied Renamon. They both gave him a dark look in return.

The space pirate spoke again. "Nice to see you picked up a few more losers for yourself, Pup."

Panther's eyes lit up when he saw Krystal and Renamon. "The lovely Krystal! A shame you left Panther's side. Perhaps if you beg, Panther might convince Wolf to take you on again. Of course, you'll need to be especially remorseful in private…."

Krystal growled. "Don't flatter yourself, Caroso. I've had firmer handshakes!"

The purple cat looked flustered a moment before turning to Renamon. "Ah, I see you have found another vixen. Your sister is quite a sight. Another exotic flower. Perhaps she is smarter and will accept Panther's love?" The purple cat grinned and held out one of his trademark roses.

Renamon seemed nonplussed. She rolled her eyes. _"Incredible. I cross dimensions and still end up being hit on by some purple big-mouth," _she thought.

Renamon looked at Panther. "Children talk," she told him. She put her hand on Guilmon's shoulder. "Warriors act. Go play in the litterbox, fuzzball!" Guilmon blushed and the other members of Star Fox snickered at both vixens' responses to the supposed Casanova.

Panther frowned. "Panther will enjoy breaking you, later."

Wolf took over once more. "Go put it back in your pants, Panther." The dark lupine turned back to Fox. "Just thought I'd give you goodie-goodies a warning. We've got some new backing. Stay out of our way and we might let you live. Even if you've got _**two**_ of those…. things in your corner now, it won't make a damn difference!" The hologram vanished.

"Slippy, get a reading on where Wolf was calling from," commanded Fox, now in his true element.

"On it, buddy!" replied the toad with a friendly salute. He started typing at his console.

The male vulpine turned to R.O.B. "Get a print-out of the stolen tech, R.O.B. When Slippy's done, I want you both to see if you can see a connection Pepper's guys may have overlooked."

"DATA PROCESSING, FOX!" the gray machine answered.

Falco grinned. "I'll get the Arwings prepped and ready Fox." The pheasant left the bridge. Fox was smart enough not to question the short-tempered bird.

"Peppy; I need you to call up Lucy, Katt, Miyu, or Faye. Something tells me we're going to need some extra guns on this job."

Peppy furrowed his brow and nodded. "Way ahead of you, sonny. My little girl's been itching to get back in the saddle for a while now!" He went to contact his daughter.

Fox grinned. "Good to know."

"That leaves just you, me, Renamon, and Guilmon; right Fox?" asked Krystal. A sly grin was on her face. Her long tail swayed playfully back and forth. Working with her old flame to teach their new friends had helped remind the blue vixen of why she fell in love with the space captain in the first place. Fighting side by side with him once again would be the clincher. She was ready to let him back into her heart and mind. Perhaps somewhere else too, if Fox played his cards right.

A stern look came over McCloud's face. "Actually Krystal, I think you should sit this one out."

The blue vixen's face fell. Her ears folded back. Her tail drooped. "Are you serious Fox?! You just said we're going to need help on this!"

Fox's tone darkened. "I just think it might be a little too personal for you!"

"Oh! You think because I bopped Panther, I won't fry his buddies if I have to?!" Her hackles were rising more and more.

"That has NOTHING to do with it! I'm trying to protect you!" he shouted back.

Guilmon and Renamon watched with growing unease. The dino-Digimon raised his hand and tried to interject. "Guys! Please don't fight! We need to stick together!"

Renamon squeezed his shoulder. He looked to his vixen friend and she shook her head. "This is personal," she told him. "We need to stay out of it. For now." Guilmon frowned as he watched the two vulpine continue to argue.

"I DON'T need to be protected, Fox! I'm not a kit! Guilmon and Renamon can barely fly an Arwing! You need me out there!"

"You saw what they did to those installations! Krystal, we don't know what they're packing!"

"But you'll lead Katt or Lucy into the same danger? Fine! Have fun getting yourself and the people you care for killed!" Fox gasped in shock and hurt.

Krystal then turned to R.O.B. "What's our current position?" she snarled at the robot.

"GREAT FOX IS JUST OUTSIDE ORBIT OF SAURIA, KRYSTAL. WHY THE INQUIRY?"

The blue vixen started to walk away. "Since I'm clearly not needed HERE, I will speak with the Krazoa Spirits. Perhaps they have an answer that Slippy's machines don't." She increased her pace so that no one would see she had started to cry.

When she left, Fox slammed his fists on a console. A tear was forming in the corner of his eye. "G-guys? I need a minute. Slippy? R.O.B.? Watch the bridge for a few, okay?" He walked in the opposite direction that Krystal had left.

"NOW we get involved," said Renamon. She turned to Guilmon; whose ears had drooped. "I'll go speak with Krystal. You talk to Fox."

The red saurian tilted his head. "What can I say to him?"

The gold vixen grinned at her friend. "Impart to him your better understanding of women, Dino-boy." She vanished before Guilmon could question her further.

_"Renamon's always been right before, so why not now?" _he thought to himself. He went after his orange furred friend.

* * *

Krystal stalked her way down the corridor, her mood clouded. _"Stupid! I was stupid to think he'd changed!" _she thought. _"Well I don't need him! Or any of them! I'll bring Wolf in myself. Then I'm NEVER coming back!"_

"I would advise against any rash decisions," said Renamon, fazing into view beside the blue vixen.

Krystal stopped in her tracks. Her expression didn't change. "You know, reading minds without permission is considered rude," she answered coldly.

Renamon crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest. "So is abandoning your friends in a time of crisis," she shot back.

"I'm not in the mood, Renamon."

The vixen Digimon smirked. _"Where have I heard THAT before?" _she asked herself. "I have no intention of stopping you," she said and stepped aside. She held out her hand to invite her fellow vixen to pass. "However, I also have no intention of allowing you to go anywhere alone."

"Don't YOU start too!" said Krystal, fresh tears forming. That even Renamon could doubt her prowess in battle added a new level of hurt.

The Digi-vixen shook her head. "I'm not doubting you, Krystal. I know how you feel. I've been where you are now. Angry, needing to prove yourself. Believe me, I spent years alone. Thinking the only important thing was power. But I've learned friendship can make you even stronger. Don't cut yourself off from others. Especially not Fox. It will only lead to tragedy."

Krystal faced Renamon a moment. A mixture of emotions crossed her face. Anger, sadness, fear. Warrior though she was, Krystal choked up and hugged the golden vixen.

As she took the blue vulpine in her arms, Renamon began to sway and stroke Krystal's back. She spoke softly. "It's okay. You're not alone," she said. Gently, Renamon's tail wrapped around her companion. It was something she use to do with Rika when she had a bad day. For the first time, a moment of reflection crossed her. Renamon realized that she was indeed missing her Tamer. Her "little sister" as Rika had dubbed herself.

Krystal continued to sob. "Why doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he love me?" she moaned.

Renamon was firm in her answer. "I have no doubt Fox loves you, Krystal. The fear of loss is something common to all. Even Digimon can lose loved ones. I once tried to keep Rika away from danger. She refused to leave me. I'm stronger for it."

Krystal stopped her crying but still held her golden friend. "Has Guilmon ever tried to send you away to 'protect' you?" she asked.

"Guilmon may seem a bit naive, but he's smarter than that."

"You're so lucky to have a friend who understands you so well. It's a shame you two can't be more."

Renamon's eyes shot open. "Y-yes. I-I am lucky to have him."

A few more minutes passed of the two embracing before they separated. "Feel better?" asked Renamon.

"A little. Thank you, Renamon," replied Krystal. "But I still wish to speak to the Krazoa on Sauria. Look after the others for me."

"I don't think so. If you insist on speaking to these….'Krazoa' I intend to accompany you."

A warm smile spread across Krystal's face. She nodded and the two walked to the CloudRunner.

* * *

Guilmon sniffed his way through the Great Fox. He stopped outside the familiar door of Fox's quarters. He couldn't hear anything through the thick steel. For a few minutes he debated what to do. He remembered a lesson from a few years ago when he walked in on Takato and Rika being "intimate".

_"Dammit, Takato!" said Rika as she pulled a blanket over her naked body. "Didn't you ever teach Dino-boy to KNOCK before going into your bedroom?!"_

Back in the present, the crimson dino did just that. He rapped his knuckles on Fox's door, but he got no response. "C'mon Fox! It's Guilmon! We need to talk!" Still no answer. He considered leaving, but his nose never lied. Fox was inside and he needed to talk to him. Especially if they were about to head into a major battle.

"Pyro Sphere!" he shouted before launching his trademark fire ball at the door, blasting it inward. He walked through the smoke, checking to make sure none of his captain's personal items were wrecked or that he overcharged and blasted through the hull. Nope, only thing ruined was the door. And that could easily be replaced. The sound of a running shower clued in the dino-Digimon of Fox's whereabouts.

He stood outside the open bathroom door. The male vulpine was hunched over in the stall. Fox was lost in the steam and rushing water. His fur was slicked down from the soaking. Water ran down Fox's toned, muscular back. The steam did nothing to hide the male vulpine's tight ass cheeks. Guilmon could tell his friend was struggling to not cry by the way his back hitched now and again.

Normally the red saurian knew better than to spy on someone in the shower. But things were getting serious. He walked up and banged his hand on the glass of the shower stall. "Fox! We need to talk! Now!" he all but roared.

Fox jumped up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him. He spun around, wrapping his tail around his limp red dick. "Gah! Guilmon, what the hell?!"

The dino-Digimon was unfazed by Fox's reaction. "You saw mine when I landed in your hanger. Consider us even. Now wrap a towel around it. Or don't. Either way, we need to talk." He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Fox stared at Guilmon and he left. His green eyes were wide. _"When did Guilmon start acting like THAT?!" _he thought. Still surprised at his friend's sudden assertiveness, Fox turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. A few minutes later, Fox sat at the foot of his bed wearing only a towel. Guilmon remained standing, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You want to tell me what that was with Krystal on the bridge?" the crimson dino asked.

"It doesn't matter, Guilmon. She's already gone with the Cloudrunner. I got an alert before I hit the shower."

"Fox, I know I'm new here. I never heard of this Star Wolf, but those pictures don't say this will be a cake walk. Why won't you let Krystal help? She knows what she's doing."

The orange vulpine closed his eyes and sighed. His pointed ears folded down. "I've lost too many people, Guilmon," he finally said.

"My mom was killed by a guy trying to kill my dad. Took him awhile, but we think he finished the job a few years later. Then, I thought I could move on. There was someone I loved before Krystal. Her name was Fara. She was a hell of a pilot. S-she's gone too."

Guilmon got down on his haunches and pat Fox on the shoulder. His own bat-wing ears drooped in sympathy.

Fox continued. "I-I can't lose Krystal, too. Not again…. Haven't you wanted to protect Renamon?"

"Sure," Guilmon replied. "I want to protect all my friends. But I know Renamon can handle herself. More often than not, we help each with our problems. I've dived into a few fights to help Renamon and she's done the same for me. I trust her completely to watch my back and keep me from doing anything stupid."

Fox raised his head. A small smile spread across his face. "You really love her, don't you?"

Guilmon blinked a few times, caught off guard. But he slowly nodded. "Yeah. I love her. Even if she only sees me as a friend. I'm not stupid, Fox. I know Krystal loves you. But take it from me, treating a warrior vixen like a little kid isn't a smart idea. You need to apologize and get her to come back. Otherwise, there's no telling how bad things might get." Images of a fallen friend attacking him, killing another friend, and threatening to kill his beloved filled Guilmon's head.

Fox nodded. Together, they stood up. "Y-you're right, Guilmon;" said Fox. "I've been a major ass. Krystal is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I need to accept that she's one of the best fighters in the system."

At that moment, Slippy's voice came over the intercom. "Fox? You okay? We traced Wolf's communication. It's coming from Venom! I can't raise the Cloudrunner and there's no sign of Renamon!"

The vulpine spoke back. "I hear you, Slippy. I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes. Great job!"

Guilmon hugged his captain. "You ready to kick some tail?" he asked.

Fox patted Guilmon on the back. "Aye, aye. Cap'n! I should probably put some pants on first though."

Awkwardly, Guilmon responded, "Yeah. Maybe you should…."

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4: Consulting the Krazoa

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 4: Consulting the Krazoa**

The Arwing landed in a clearing a few miles away from the Krazoa Palace. The canopy opened and a ladder descended. Next to the front landing gear, the air shimmied and Renamon appeared.

She took in the scene of the lush, tropical landscape. The sight of several large dinosaurs didn't faze her. The Digital World was full of dinosaur-type Digimon. Like on Corneria, the populace largely ignored her. Renamon closed her eyes and inhaled the warm air, let the soft breeze caress her fur. Again, she felt a feeling of belonging.

The gold vixen opened her eyes and looked up at the Arwing. Krystal was standing at the top of the ladder. She was bent over, digging in the cockpit. The blue vixen was filling a ruck sack with supplies. Renamon smirked as Krystal's firm tush wiggled back and forth, her blue tail occasionally wagging as she found the desired items. Renamon heard Krystal giggle and say "Oh, Katt! Really?! You horny pussy cat!" She put several more items that the digi-vixen couldn't see into the sack. Satisfied, Krystal slung the bag on her back and attached her collapsed staff to her hip.

Renamon felt a smile spread across her own muzzle. "_I must meet this 'Katt' you all talk about. She sounds fascinating!"_ she mentally said to Krystal.

_"You might regret that. She's a wild one. But a good pilot and a wonderful friend,"_ thought Krystal as she climbed down the ladder.

"Why didn't we land closer to the Palace? It looked like there was clear space to land there," asked Renamon.

"The Krazoa are to be respected," Krystal answered. "We must show solemnity. Besides, would you like someone parking on your roof and demanding you talk to them?"

Renamon nodded that it was a good point. She herself knew better than be rude to any of the Sovereign Digimon. "Lead the way," Renamon said.

Suddenly, a loud booming emerged from the jungle. Renamon instantly took up a fighting stance. The booming got louder. Closer. Krystal only crossed her arms and smiled. The digi-vixen looked to her blue companion.

"Think you could be a little help?!" she asked, annoyed.

"Wait for it….," teased Krystal.

Out of the brush an enormous Ceratopsian came bounding into the clearing. It had orange scales and its crest was purple. It wore a headdress of some kind, with a red jewel over its forehead. It ran up to Krystal and started to nuzzle her with affection.

"Krystal!" he said. "It's so great to see you! Where's Fox! Are you guys finally on your honeymoon? You should have told me! I would have had a great place set up for you! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Krystal only laughed as she hugged the huge dinosaur's head. "Tricky! I've missed you! No, I'm sorry. Fox isn't here. I didn't come for a social call, unfortunately."

Tricky stopped. "Aaawwww! Still, it's nice to see you. And you brought your sister! That's great!"

Renamon crossed her arms. _"Again? Are vixens an endangered species in this universe or something?_" she thought.

Krystal continued to laugh. "No, Tricky. This isn't my sister. At least not biologically. She's my new friend. Her name is Renamon."

Tricky took on a hang-dog expression and rubbed his foreleg into the ground. "I'm sorry miss. It's just… you're wearing the clothing of Krystal's tribe. When she came here to Sauria, she was so desperate to find some of her family…."

Renamon felt her annoyance melt away. Looking into Tricky's innocent blue eyes reminded her of a certain other dino who wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

"Quite alright, 'Tricky' was it?" Renamon said. She reached out and patted the EarthWalker on the head. "Krystal is correct though. We may not be related by blood. But we are sisters."

Tricky smiled and wagged his stubby tail. "Great! So, what can the Prince of the EarthWalkers do for Star Fox today?" he asked.

Krystal stood next to Renamon and said, "We need to speak to the Krazoa, Tricky. Renamon and her friend miss their old friends and want to see if they can get in touch with them."

"Hhhmmmm," Tricky said. "Can't hurt to give it a try. The Palace has been rumbling lately. A few of the priests and priestesses said something about 'imbalance' and 'The Great Hazard has come'. I hope you guys get some answers! I want this place looking great for your wedding night, Krystal!"

Krystal blushed and Renamon smirked. "Errrr, thank you Tricky," she sputtered "If you can, be a dear and watch the Arwing, please? We won't be too long."

"Aye, aye First Mate Krystal!" he said. He bowed to the vixens and they walked into the jungle towards the Krazoa Palace.

They walked in silence for the first hour. Krystal led them through thick patches of vines and foliage before they found a path. As they made their way along, Renamon noticed a variety of different fruits in the trees and shrubs. She stopped and sniffed at a patch of tasty looking berries.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you," called Krystal from up ahead.

"Why not?" asked Renamon. "They don't smell poisonous."

The blue vixen gave a knowing wink. "They're not poisonous. They're just a powerful aphrodisiac. If you're not careful, you'll spend a week with both of your hands between your legs. Do you want to love Guilmon or break him in half?"

The gold vixen grimaced and continued to walk behind the Cerinian. Renamon couldn't help but look again at the seat of Krystal's suit and how the material clung to her tight rump. Krystal giggled and waved her tail to the side.

"Like what you see, 'sis'?" she asked.

Renamon shook her head, "I-I'm sorry. But yes, you have an attractive figure."

"Fox liked to look too," the blue vixen said wistfully. "Have you ever caught Guilmon looking at certain bits of you?"

The digi-vixen blushed. "Are we seriously talking about boys? I thought we were on a mission!"

Krystal stopped and faced Renamon. "We have a lot of time to kill before we get to the palace. If you want me to forgive Fox, I want to know what makes you an expert on relationships. So, spill it."

Renamon sighed and walked alongside her friend. "I couldn't tell you anyway. I didn't always look like this. I especially didn't have THESE!" she said, cupping her large breasts. "How you managed to get yours into that flight suit, I'll never understand."

The blue vixen laughed. "I'll show you some tricks. AFTER you talk about you and Big Red. You still haven't answered my question."

"At certain parts? No. I have caught him just staring at me, sometimes. Like I'm the greatest thing ever."

"The nerve of him!" Krystal said sarcastically. "Seriously though. Why aren't you two together? From what you've told us about your old world, it sounds like you two are really close."

The gold vixen merely shrugged. "You should have seen him before he got here. He was so childish! All he wanted to do was eat, sleep, and play with children. If we needed to fight, he'd have to be pushed into it. And even then, he was more fighting on instinct rather than use any strategy."

Krystal tilted her head. Some of that she could understand. "But," she said to Renamon. "He seems to have gotten better. He seems capable of handling himself in battle. You don't cook that well without training."

Renamon nodded. "True. One time I came home, and he was in the kitchen with Rika's grandmother. She was showing him how to cook Rika's and my favorite dishes."

"I'm sorry," said Krystal. "You lost me. Is there another Digimon you're in love with? Or are you only interested in chasing girl tails? Nothing wrong with that if you are…."

The other vixen looked ahead briefly in thought. No, bad as Guilmon could be; Terriermon was more annoying. And thinking of Impmon made Renamon recall what Krystal said earlier about obnoxious visitors. "No. I'm not in love with another Mon. And while I find the female form attractive, I do wish to have a strong male to breed with."

Krystal counted off with her fingers. "So, let's review. Guilmon's a strong fighter, is good with kids, loyal to a fault, loves to cook, and practically worships the ground you walk on. WITHOUT treating you like a plaything or a little girl. Renamon, maybe things are different where you're from. But here? Most women would give their right arm for a guy like that! Fox is almost the same way! Except for that last bit. Just saying, you might want to stake a claim." She walked ahead, gently patting Renamon with her tail.

Renamon stopped and watched Krystal take the lead. The digi-vixen's mind and heart churned. Why HADN'T she claimed Guilmon? She was used to seeking out the best. To be the best Digimon, to have the strongest Tamer. Logically, she should seek the best mate. The one who would give her the strongest children to continue her line. Every time she tried to see what Guilmon had become since coming to this new universe, she would flashback to him doing something doofy like inhaling food or asking her some silly question. Now, all she could think of were those females on Corneria. And that new appendage of his she saw in the Great Fox's hangar. Renamon's hand drifted over her loincloth.

"We're here! C'mon Renamon!" called Krystal, shaking her female friend from her heated thoughts.

At the end of the path stood the Krazoa Palace. Renamon gazed at the massive structure. Intricately carved pillars and arches were everywhere. Carved stones made a path inside. Along the path were several braziers, each burning a blue fire. Elsewhere were strange, elongated faces carved into the walls. Some were intricate statues, others elaborate mosaics. Renamon could not make sense of them.

Krystal knelt before the large door for a moment. She then stood and removed her staff from her belt. A press of a button and it telescoped into its weapon mode. Renamon came up behind, and mimicked Krystal. When the Digi-vixen stood, her companion looked at her a moment, then nodded that it was the correct ritual.

Krystal then put her hand on her friend's shoulder while the gem on her staff glowed brighter and brighter. "Hang on a moment," she said and in a flash of light, they where transported to just outside the main altar of the Krazoa shrine.

The two faced a massive carving of the stone face from outside. Krystal set down her ruck sack then placed her staff firmly in the ground. The head of her staff pulsed with blue and green light. "Oh, Great Krazoa!" she called out to the empty chamber. "I…We seek your guidance! Please speak! Share your wisdom with those who serve you!"

She then knelt down, closed her eyes and spread her arms, waiting for an answer.

Renamon took a similar position next to her, only with her head bowed and her hands folded in front. It was her standard position when she meditated.

At first, it seemed nothing was happening. Then a breeze filled the chamber. It quickly became a gale force wind. Several blue wisps swirled around the two. Neither moved. Both showed strong discipline

A booming voiced echoed throughout. Renamon couldn't tell if it was one voice or thousands speaking as one.

"_**Loyal Daughter of Cerinia. We hear you. You are not alone. What do you seek? Have you not learned to stop searching in the past?"**_

Krystal nodded. "Great Krazoa. I have accepted my loss. And I wish to move forward. I seek answers to aid my friend."

"**We sense her. The one who brings balance. Do not fear us, warrior. We sense you have a pure heart and a noble spirit."**

Renamon spoke, "Please. I seek a way to go home."

"**What is home for you, warrior?"**

Renamon's eyes popped open. The question shook her all over.

"**You were born in one world. You traveled to another world and built a family. Now you travel to yet another and find yourself at peace. Where do you think you belong?"**

"I…. I don't know," said the quaking vixen. She shut her eyes again. The Digital World was not her home, not anymore. She knew that. Images of Earth filled her head. Rika and her family. Her friends. Other images and words then came rushing in. Angry human faces. Voices shouting "Freak! Monster! Thing! It! _Whore!_" She shook her head. The faces faded away. The voices were silent. The darkness lit with a pair of warm golden eyes. "G-Guilmon…" she whispered.

Krystal could sense her friend's distress. "Great Krazoa! If we can't send Renamon back to her friends, perhaps there is some other way to serve you? We heard of a Great Hazard. What is that?"

"**You are walking a dangerous road now, young one. How you face The Hazard will determine your true path. Your heart must be cleared first. Make your choice, Krystal of Cerinia!"**

"Wait! What?!" the blue vixen shouted. Krystal found herself in a black void. She reached for her staff and found nothing. She focused her senses. Nothing. No sound. No thoughts. "Renamon!" she called out. "Krazoa?!"

The next sound was approaching footsteps. The profile seemed familiar to her. "F-Fox?! What are you doing here?"

"Don't bet on that asshole saving you, princess!" Krystal gasped at the figure that appeared before her. It was another blue vixen like herself. Only her head-fur was purple, and her eyes were hard. No love, no mercy could be found there.

"W-who are you?" Krystal asked.

"I'm YOU! You as the perfect warrior. I don't need saving. I don't need friends. I don't need a lover. If there's something I want, I take it. Anyone who gets in my way? Dead. Call me Kursed." The vixen finished by giving a wicked smile. It chilled Krystal to the bone.

"What happens to me? How do I turn into something so horrible? Where's Fox?!" Krystal cried out.

Kursed snarled and struck out at Krystal who barely dodged the blow. "He's DEAD! Maybe I killed him. I don't care!" she yelled.

"It doesn't matter! I don't need him! The sooner you accept he's not yours, the sooner I can start carving my name across the system!" She drew a blaster and started firing.

Hearing that Fox was dead hurt Krystal more than if she had been shot. She hunched down and squeezed her eyes shut. Kursed stopped shooting. She made a face at the crumpled form of her past self.

"Oh, don't start crying! You'll still get some action on the side! I'm not a complete ice-bitch! Just ask that Monroe slut! She learned to just shut up and take it!"

Krystal held her hands to her ears. "I won't listen! You aren't me! I WON'T become something as awful as you!"

Kursed reached down and picked Krystal up by her throat. Her eyes glowed red. "You don't have a choice, princess," she growled and raised her blaster. This wasn't the vixen Fox had fallen in love with. This was a monster.

Krystal closed her eyes and try to shake herself free. She kicked and punched, but her opponent was un-fazed. Just as she was about to give in, a voice called out in her mind.

_"Mom?" _Krystal's eyes shot opened. The voice wasn't her own. It sounded like a young male. Possibly a kit. "_Mom, if you can hear me: Please forgive Dad. You always told me it's okay to make mistakes. As long as you apologize. He loves you, Mom. He tells me sending you away was still the stupidest thing he's ever done!"_

Kursed's grip tightened. "Don't listen to that little bastard! He doesn't exist! He'll NEVER exist!"

Krystal regained her warrior's focus. Her staff appeared in her outstretched hand. "Not as long as YOU'RE around, you worthless BITCH!" she screamed. She swung the weapon and smashed the ornate top against Kursed's head. The dark vixen dropped her, but Krystal landed on her feet with precision. A quick burst of energy from her tribal weapon disintegrated her opponent's blaster, along with the hand holding it.

Kursed fell back, her eyes still red. A grimace spread across her face. Krystal stood firm; her staff charged for a more powerful blast. Her eyes narrowed.

"I won't let you touch Fox. And DON'T insult OUR son!" Krystal fired, shattering the image of the dark vixen into nothing.

While this was going on, Renamon found herself in a dark void of her own. "I know where I belong, Great Krazoa. Thank you. But this universe is still in danger. Please show me how I can protect those I love."

_**"The Great Hazard threatens all. If it is not defeated, not only will all worlds suffer, your other world will burn. You, Renamon of the Clan Nonaka, must stand against it."**_

An image began to appear in front of the golden vixen. As it became clearer, Renamon felt a knot form in her stomach. The final vision filled her with dread.

"N-no! Not that! Y-you can't make me face HIM! I-I can't…." she cried.

_**"Hear us Warrior of Balance. This MUST be done. We have no intention of making you fight the one who holds your heart. Listen well: There cannot be Darkness without Light. There must be balance. Neither you nor your love can win alone. TWO MUST BECOME ONE! Or all will die together. Go now! Save our worlds if you ever wish to have all you truly desire!"**_

The void turned into a bright flash and Renamon found herself lying on the stone floor next to Krystal. They both stirred and sat up. The two looked to each other. Both were badly shaken. Instantly, they were in each other's arms. Hugging to shake their terror away.

"What did you see?" asked Renamon.

"Myself. Fox in danger. B-but there is hope," said Krystal. Her eyes were troubled. "You?"

"A nightmare. Something I wished to NEVER face again. We have to get to Fox and Guilmon."

"I-I need a minute. There's a waterfall a few miles from here. I need to cleanse."

"Agreed. I need to clear my head too." They separated and stood up.

The two vixens gathered their belongings and bowed to the carving of the Krazoa.

Renamon hugged Krystal. "This trip's on me, my sister." Renamon teleported them outside.

Krystal signaled Renamon to follow her. As they walked, one thought burned in Renamon's mind over and over. _"What's happening to you, my love? What could possibly happen to make you become THAT again?"_

The further they got from the palace, the more the two felt themselves relax. There was much to do, but they couldn't fight in the state they were in. They reached the falls in a few minutes. The two vixens smiled as they took in the sight.

They stood on the edge of a short cliff face. Below was a massive waterfall down into a deep pool of clear blue water. A small beach of white sands at the shore. Around the basin was a large field of sweet-smelling soft grass. Krystal and Renamon both closed their eyes and inhaled the mists rising from the falls.

"Beautiful," said Renamon.

"We'll come here after our first night together," whispered Krystal, her hand ghosted across her stomach.

Renamon smirked. "Better let Tricky know so he can book your reservation," she said.

Krystal teased back. "You're one to talk! 'Mom, how did you meet Dad?' 'Sweetie, I kicked him in the head!'"

Renamon laughed. "When are people going to let that go?!"

"When you decide to stop being a stick in the mud and tumble with Guilmon like an adult! Until then, Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree…." Krystal started to sing.

"Real mature, sister. Okay, you want to rumble? Put down that tooth-pick and bring it on, Blue!" Still smiling, the digi-vixen took a fighting stance.

"Very well," said Krystal. She put down her bag and her staff and took her own fighting stance. "If I have to knock you silly to get you to admit you want to snuggle Guilmon's brains out, so be it!" she laughed.

Neither had any intention of hurting each other. This would be a playful skirmish. Krystal had done it many times with her family and friends. Renamon as well. The two faced each other. A breeze blew by.

In an instant, Renamon zipped behind Krystal. The blue vixen found the front of her flight suit unzipped. "I think you're a little over dressed for the jungle," teased Renamon.

Krystal spun to face her opponent. Her white furred cleavage and taut abdomen were exposed. Renamon couldn't help but admire her friends lithe form.

The Cerinian grinned and chopped at the air only to be easily blocked. Still smiling, she used her other hand to deftly manipulate the clasp of Renamon's bra. "A girl should know all about her own clothes, dear," she shot back. Renamon's own fluffy mounds came free with a bounce.

"Oh! You want to play hard ball now?" said the digi-vixen. She delivered a sweep-kick and Krystal jumped up to avoid it. While her friend was in the air Renamon slashed out with her claws, shredding Krystal's leggings and boots. Now her toned legs were revealed. Renamon covered and rolled back to her feet.

Krystal landed with the agility of a cat. "Was that supposed to stop me? Those heels were killing me!" she laughed. She began her own playful assault of punches, chops and kicks. Renamon was now on the defensive. Each feint from Krystal was followed by a snatching motion. Each time, Krystal reclaimed more of her loaned jewelry.

"Glad I could help. I've been told I could have a hand in fashion…." said Renamon. She snatched Krystal's ankle mid-kick and tossed her away. Caught off balance, Krystal landed face-down in the dirt. Renamon somersaulted over her, allowing her index claw to draw along the blue vixen's back. Krystal pushed herself back up and her suit fell away. The remains hung from her shoulders.

She shrugged the rags off. Renamon stood a few feet away, her arms crossed over her large chest. A smirk on her muzzle. "Going commando, princess? I like it. I'm sure it made it easy to cuddle with our dear captain."

Krystal only smiled back. She felt no shame being exposed to her fellow vixen. "You know, I never wore panties when I wore my tribe's clothing. We didn't need them. I wonder…." Krystal ran forward, her curves bouncing with every step. Renamon jumped up to avoid the new onslaught but as she did so, a blue hand reached up and pulled at her loincloth. When the golden vixen came back to Sauria, she was as naked as when she arrived on the Great Fox. Krystal waved her last scrap of clothing like a flag.

"Nice butt yourself, sister!" called out Krystal. "Won't Guilmon be thrilled to know you were walking around with your love bits just inches away!"

Renamon blushed. She wondered if Guilmon knew how exposed she really was next to him. Regaining herself, she shot back, "I'll show you 'love bits'!"

She dove towards Krystal, who was now standing at the edge of the cliff. The battle had heated Renamon. It was the first true fight she had been in for some time. She moved too fast. Krystal didn't have time to avoid a collision. The two vixens tumbled together off the side of the cliff and into the water.

_**SPLASH! **_

Their heads broke the surface. They emerged from the pool panting for breath. Seeing the other was okay, they swam for the shore. When they got to a shallow area of the pool, they stood together. The water soaked their fur, causing it to cling to their bodies. Accentuating their taut muscles, large breasts, and sensual curves. Their nipples poked out from their mutual fluff.

Krystal looked to Renamon. "T-truce?" she asked.

Renamon nodded. "Truce." They both took one sight of the naked panting vixen in front of them and pounced forward, taking their friend in a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled for control. Renamon was determined to win. Krystal wanted to draw it out. It had been some time since she was this intimate with another.

Their hands ran though each other's wet fur, feeling the strength just beneath. The vixens pushed their massive chests together, both sets of nipples were pink pebbles rubbing against each other. Soon they had both palmed and massaged their large breasts. Soft yet firm. Each wondering who's was bigger. Renamon pulled Krystal in closer, deepening the kiss.

Krystal's hand drifted down Renamon's back and gently squeezed her buns. The digi-vixen broke the kiss and moaned.

"Y-you've done this before, haven't you?" she panted to the blue female.

"Of course. My people may not have been as technically advanced as Cornerians, but we can appreciate beauty anywhere," she answered before gently placing Renamon's nipple in her mouth.

"Ah…ah. Yes!" hissed Renamon. "S-suck me, sister…" She ran her hands through Krystal's head fur, encouraging her friend further.

"Hhhmmmm…!" The Cerinian hummed. She flicked her tongue across Renamon's tit. It caused her to giggle and release her friend's head. Krystal took advantage of the opening to switch to her friend's other areola.

"She looks lonely," said Krystal. She swirled her tongue around the base. She nuzzled Renamon's chest, imitating a nursing kit.

"P-please. Nurse from me, Krystal. I-I want to know how it feels…" gasped her gold furred lover. Krystal complied and began to suck on Renamon's pink nub while she tweaked her other tit.

Renamon closed her eyes, leaned her head back and moaned. The feeling of Krystal's tongue caressing her was incredible! She broke from her revelry when she felt a sharp pinch of teeth on her nipple. She looked down to the grinning face of Krystal, who went back to sucking.

"_Don't ignore your pleasure partner, Renamon," _she thought.

"_Forgive me, sister. I've never felt such wonder!"_

Krystal released Renamon's nipple with a soft "pop!" She looked to up to her friend. "Ready to switch, sis?" she asked. Her tail waved back and forth flirtatiously.

"As you wish, Krystal."

The blue vixen stood straight in the water. She pushed her large chest forward, eager to feel how Renamon would treat her. An equal? A conquest?

Renamon leaned in. she exhaled over her friend's chest, seeing how they reacted to the changing temperature from the pool to her warm breath. Krystal closed her eyes. She bit her lip when she felt Renamon nuzzle her soft fur. Krystal hissed as she felt Renamon's lips brush over her sensitive flesh.

"_Why so tense my sister? Don't you trust me?" _Renamon thought.

"_I-I do, love. I-it's been so long. Be gentle…" _Krystal mentally answered.

"I can appreciate art, myself you know," Renamon spoke before kissing Krystal's right nipple.

The blue vixen let out a loud moan as she felt the other vixen work her body. She guided Renamon's other paw to her exposed twin. "T-that's it, Renamon. Kiss me. Feel me. OOOOO that's just how Fox use to play with them!"

Renamon grinned as she worked. She opened her mouth and took Krystal pink nub into her mouth and started to suck. Krystal dug her hand into Renamon's head, scratching her behind her ear.

"F-feels so good…." whispered the blue vixen. "Suckle, my son…Grow strong like your father."

Renamon stopped and looked at Krystal. Now it was her turn to grin. "I can admit, I AM a female, you know. You want to talk about it, Mother?" her own tail flipped back and forth.

Krystal blushed and shook her head. "F-forget it. Let's go dry off. I'm getting water-logged."

Renamon only smirked and followed her to the shore. "You bet your fluff, we're talking later," she said to herself.

They lay side by side on a group of flat rocks a few feet from the falls. The sun was high and the vixens stretched out, allowing their fur to dry while the mists kept them from overheating. Krystal lay on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms, her tail off to the side. Renamon was sitting next to her. The golden vixen leaned back and felt her heavy chest dry from the warm sunlight. She looked over to her friend. Krystal was almost snoozing.

Renamon licked her lips as she gazed on the blue vixen's now exposed rear. It was even more beautiful with the intricate tribal tattoos in plain sight.

The digi-vixen decided enough was enough. She leaned over to Krystal and gently slapped her ass-cheek. _**SMACK!**_

Krystal shot up with a surprise "yip!"

"Hey!" she cried out. "What was that for?!"

"You were sleeping on the job, 'First Mate Krystal'" said Renamon. In an instant, she had straddled Krystal, reverse-wise. She used her muscular legs to pin Krystal's arms down. Then she pressed her taut rear onto Krystal's back and looked down at the blue and white offering beneath her.

"We had a truce!" giggled Krystal.

"That was about Guilmon! Now, we're talking about Fox!" Renamon followed it up with a smack across Krystal other butt cheek. _**SMACK!**_

"W-what about F-Fox?!" stuttered Krystal.

"Are you going to forgive him?" asked Renamon, taking on a commanding tone.

"I don't know," said Krystal. _**SMACK!**_

"M-maybe?" _**SMACK!**_

"Do you still love him?"

"N-no." _**SMACK!**_

"He doesn't trust me!" _**SMACK!**_

"He made a mistake. Guys are like that," said Renamon.

"H-he doesn't love me!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"The bigger the lie, the more you get spanked!"

"You're acting like him! Treating me like a kit!" _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Then stop acting like one! Only kits run from their problems to sulk! Rika stopped acting like this when she was fifteen!" Renamon continued to spank her friend.

"What did the Krazoa really show you?" _**SMACK!**_

"You say you don't love Fox, then you come out of the Palace worried about him!" _**SMACK!**_

"You said there's hope. Hope for what?" _**SMACK!**_

Krystal bit her lip. Her eyes shut tight. She wouldn't tell! No matter what! If she dared to speak the future, it might not happen!

"A minute ago, you called me your son!" _**SMACK! **_

"I've been confused for a man before, but really! That hurt coming from you!" _**SMACK!**_

"I-I love Fox McCloud!" screamed Krystal. "I love him with every fiber of my being! Are you happy?!"

Renamon grinned. "Very much so."

"Think you can get off me now?" demanded the blue vixen.

"Convince me you're being honest." Renamon mentally sent an image of herself raising her hand to begin the punishment all over.

"I saw myself if we don't save Fox! But I felt something else. M-my… son. I-I won't be the last of my people!"

Renamon climbed off Krystal and they knelt facing each other. Krystal had hot tears running down her face. Not from pain. But joy.

"Fox is my love. I want him to be my husband. To father my kits. But I don't know….."

Renamon smiled and hugged her sister. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I hurt you. We make our own destiny. If you want to be with Fox, I'll help you in any way I can," she whispered into Krystal's ear.

"T-thank you, Renamon. That means a lot." She held the digi-vixen for a few more minutes. A sly grin spread across her face.

"D-do you think you could head back up and grab our stuff? You kind of did a number on me," Krystal said.

Renamon released her and nodded. "Certainly. As soon as you're better, we should get out of here." She faded from view.

When she returned, Krystal was gone. She placed Krystal's staff and bag on the sands and looked around. "Krystal!" she called out. "Where are you? Don't play games! I don't know this world!"

Renamon looked down and saw a trail of paw prints in the sand leading to an overgrown area of the shore. There was a thick covering of foliage and vines hanging from the trees. She stretched out with her mind to call her friend. All she got was an image of Krystal bent over, naked and shaking her red backside at her.

"Really, sister! I said I was sorry! You needed that push!" said an annoyed Renamon. She walked towards the jungle, a cross look on her face. Suddenly, the vines sprung to life! They quickly ensnared the digi-vixen in their grasp! Renamon found herself a few feet off the ground! Two vines had wrapped around Renamon's ankles and spread her legs wide! Another pair snared her wrists and held them together, preventing her from using her Diamond Storm attack. She struggled and another vine shot out and wrapped around her waist. The more Renamon thrashed in the vines, the more they tightened their hold. Soon they had her bent over, her plump ass raised high in the air. Finally, one more vine encircled the base of the vixen's strong tail; preventing her from concealing her privates.

Renamon cried out. "Let me go! What is this?! Krystal! Where are you?!"

"I'm here, sister." Renamon looked over her shoulder to see Krystal with an impish smile on her muzzle. The blue vixen was holding her staff. The gem on top glowed a dark green.

"Do you like my little spell?" Krystal asked. "I've wanted to try it for a while."

"Great. Very funny," said Renamon dryly. "Think you can let me go now?"

"Nope" said a smiling Krystal. She jabbed her staff into the dirt and quickly slapped Renamon across her exposed bottom. _**SMACK!**_

"Yow!" said Renamon. "What was that for?!"

"Insubordination for one," said Krystal. She brought her open palm down again. _**SMACK!**_

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Oh, please forgive me mistress!" she said sarcastically. _**SMACK!**_

"That's a game for later, love," said Krystal. "I told you what the Krazoa showed me. Now you need to share." _**SMACK! **_"What did they say about a certain red dinosaur?" _**SMACK!**_

"T-that we need to work together to save the Lylat system!" _**SMACK!**_

"That's a given. What else?"

"That we are a good team!" _**SMACK!**_

"W-we'll always be friends! That's it!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Really? Then maybe you won't mind if I try him out?"

Renamon thrashed in the vines. "What about Fox?!" _**SMACK!**_

Krystal shrugged. "I don't have to go back right away. Besides, polyamory is okay with my people. I've often wondered what it would be like in bed with a SharpClaw. But they're much too big. Guilmon MIGHT be the perfect fit."

"Don't you dare!" growled Renamon. _**SMACK!**_

"Why not?"

"He's my friend!" _**SMACK!**_

"That you DON'T want to sleep with!" _**SMACK!**_

"He doesn't want me like that!" _**SMACK!**_

"Are you blind?" asked Krystal.

"I-I can't! H-he's not…." _**SMACK!**_

"Not what? Come now, my hand's getting tired!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"I WANT GUILMON! I-I LOVE HIM! WE BELONG TOGETHER! I can't think of what would happen if he didn't want ME!" The vines went limp and released Renamon. Krystal quickly caught her friend and laid her down on her back in the soft grass. The digi-vixen panted as she recovered. Her chest heaved from her confession.

"I love him," she said softly. Krystal stood over her, smiling. The gold vixen continued, "This universe or own, as long as we're together I don't care…."

"I want him to mate with me! To give me strong children that we can raise and love forever!" Renamon had her eyes closed and she rubbed her flat stomach, imagining it swollen with Guilmon's eggs or her pups. Her other hand started to squeeze her tit.

Krystal had a bemused look on her face as her friend rolled around, lost in her dream of being bedded by her best friend. The blue vixen licked her lips while her own hand drifted over her loins. Before she lost herself completely, Krystal stepped away to retrieve her ruck sack.

Renamon started pawing at her crotch, her vagina burning hotter the more she thought about Guilmon. Him kissing her like Takato kissed Rika. Those golden eyes staring at her as they lay together. Him mounting her….

"Ahem," said a soft voice, breaking the digi-vixen from her fantasy. Renamon opened her eyes to see Krystal standing over her. Her Cerinian companion had a foot long, inch thick tube of some kind in her hand. "This might not be Guilmon, but it should be enough for now," she said while playfully licking the flared tip. Renamon's eyes went wide as she realized that Krystal was holding a large red dildo.

Krystal lifted the end of the toy to show it had a matching tip at the other end. "What do you say? We both need a male. This way we can both make up for the spanking."

Renamon smiled and called the blue vixen to join her in the grass. "I'd love to, sister. Please make love with me. Show me you're as good a lover as a fighter!"

Krystal laid down next to Renamon and began to nuzzle and kiss her. She made her way down the other vixen's body, leaving small kisses as she went. Renamon sighed in bliss as Krystal flicked her tongue across her nipple. The blue vixen ran her paw down Renamon's firm stomach and tickled her belly button. "G-go lower, Krystal. Taste me!" hissed Renamon.

Krystal eased Renamon's legs apart and faced her friend's pink slit. "Such a pretty flower…" she said. The blue vixen rubbed Renamon's inner thighs and kissed her way inward. Renamon moaned and used both hands roll her heavy mounds. Her tail slapped the ground, betraying her growing arousal. Krystal nuzzled the heated spot between her friend's legs. The heavy musk letting her know the gold vixen was almost there. She closed her eyes and slide her tongue along the digi-vixen's vulva.

"AHHH!" groaned Renamon. She bucked her hips and arched off the ground. "D-don't tease…."

"Hehehehe" giggled Krystal. "But it's so much fun! You taste delicious by the way." She brought her index finger to Renamon's vagina.

"I don't want tongues or fingers!" Renamon pouted. "I want cock! I've had nothing but Guilmon's dick on my mind since I got here!"

"Hhhmmm, I admire your newfound enthusiasm," said Krystal. "Roll over and show me that sweet ass of yours." Renamon complied. Once she was on her hand and knees, Renamon hiked her hind quarters and raised her tail. Her blue furred friend smiled and teased the gold vixen's pink folds with one end of the dildo. Slowly, she began to insert it into Renamon's warmth.

"Aaaahhhh…." Renamon sighed. "S-so good…...!" She closed her eyes and let a small tremor travel her body. Krystal stopped after getting the first few inches into her.

"This is a favorite of mine. Fox is thicker of course," said Krystal. "Be a dear and hold your end." Still holding her eyes shut, Renamon nodded and reached between her legs and held the toy in place. Krystal shifted her body onto all fours as well. She took a minute to position herself, then reached between her own legs to find the other end of the red shaft. Finding it, she guided it to her own sex. Krystal closed her eyes, exhaled and connected herself to her fellow vixen.

"By the gods! YESSSSSSS!" cried Krystal as the toy filled her. Instantly, images of Fox mounting her filled the Cerinian's head. His athletic, muscular body! His strong tail wrapping around her own! His warm paws finding purchase on her shoulders or her breasts.

The two held their position for a moment. Both gripped the soil beneath them. The heat was too much and Renamon instinctively bucked her hips against Krystal who pushed back. Each clamped down on their half of the toy. Soon they were panting and grinding their hips together.

"G-Guilmon! T-take me!" cried Renamon.

"F-Fox! I-I need you!" screamed Krystal. She closed her eyes and bucked harder. Her butt slapping against Renamon's. Both were too lost in their heat to care their bums were still pink from the spankings.

"AH! AH! THAT'S IT! J-just like our first time!" the blue vixen moaned. Lost in her heat, she began to entwine her tail with Renamon's.

"Oh…oh Guilmon! Please! I-I love you! Fill me, dear one! Give me your child!" shrieked Renamon. She reciprocated Krystal's tail tie.

"A-almost….!" gasped Krystal. "Fox! N-never leave me! M-my beautiful husband! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"I-I'm c-cumming! Oh, Guilmon! You're making me cum….!" With one final push towards each other, the two vixen clenched handfuls of earth and screamed to the sky their love for the males.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they screamed together in orgasm! The two collapsed face down in the grass.

"R-remind me to t-thank Katt," panted Renamon once she caught her breath.

"Hmmmm…. pink angel…." whispered Krystal.

As if on cue, a loud buzzing sounded off from her bag. The two vixens groaned as they reluctantly separated, each leaving a trail of juices down their thighs. The buzzing got louder. Krystal retrieved her communicator from the sack.

"Cat's Paw to CloudRunner! Cat's Paw to CloudRunner!" came a feminine voice from the small device.

"Katt! I read you! What's happening?" said Krystal.

"Hey, Blue! Thank God I reached you! When I called Foxy, he said you couldn't talk. What happened? Are you okay?!" Krystal eyed device. Katt rarely sounded so panicked.

"No, Katt. Just needed to check something on Sauria. I'm with a friend. We can rendezvous with you any second."

"SAURIA?! What are you doing on Sauria?! Never mind. The important thing is you're okay!"

"Katt? What's going on?" asked Krystal, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Foxy and the boys were headed to Venom. Your old buddies are hold up there. I was on my way to provide back up. I got about half-way when I got a distress signal from the Great Fox," said Katt over the comm.

That set both vixens on alert. Their friends, their loves were in danger! Renamon was on her feet and next to Krystal in an instant.

"W-what did they say?" asked a now terrified Krystal. A buzzing was forming in her mind. Something she hadn't felt since the Aparoids.

"I'm not sure," answered the pink feline. "Something about Star Wolf's gone off the deep end. Think Fox said something about a 'gill-mon'? Never heard of it. Mean anything to you, Blue?"

Krystal and Renamon stared at each other wide eyed. The blue vixen brought her communicator up to her face. "Katt, where are you now?"

"Still got a few light speed jumps before I hit Venom. I could make a detour if you need a lift."

"No, no. The CloudRunner is fine. We'll meet you passed Sector Z. Try to hail more back up! If you can, try to get any of Star Fox to talk back to you. Even Falco, if that's what it takes! Hold your position until we hook up with you. Do NOT engage Venom without us!" shouted Krystal.

"I love it when you talk tough, Blue. Sounds like you REALLY mean business this time. Got it. Cat's Paw over and out!" The signal ended.

"We need to leave. NOW!" said Renamon, her own voice full of panic. Krystal was taken back by the edge in the gold vixen's voice but nodded. They left their scraps of clothing behind and made their way through the jungle back to the Arwing. Krystal barely had time to retrieve her staff and her bag before Renamon ran off.

"What's happening? Katt said Guilmon might be involved. How?" Krystal panted as she tried to keep up. Renamon was fighting to just leave her behind. But Krystal had the keys.

"I'll explain on the way. I…. I need to tell you what I REALLY saw with the Krazoa!"

**To Be Continued….**


	5. Chapter 5: War for All Worlds

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 5: War for All Worlds**

A few days had passed with the Tamers. A makeshift memorial was starting to pile up outside the HYPNOS building. Takato thought it was touching to see so many people come out and pay their respects. Rika thought it was morbid. The growing pile of Guilmon Bread mixed with stuffed foxes and Sakura blossoms turned her stomach.

"It's sick!" the red head said. "Any luck, Henry?" the irritation rising in her voice. Takato gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

The young man sat at a terminal in the makeshift headquarters, a bandage on his forehead and some scuff marks still visible on his face. Large sheets of plastic hung everywhere. Other technicians ran around trying to salvage various equipment and data files. He was glued to the screen, furiously tapping at a keyboard. Terriermon dropped down in front of him.

"Yo, Henry! The lady asked you a question!" the dog-rabbit yelled. He then took a big bite out of a piece of Guilmon Bread.

Henry blinked and looked at his partner. "Please tell me you didn't…."

"Momentai! Takato brought some fresh ones earlier. You just weren't listening!" Rika looked up and Takato shook his head in silent denial.

"Sorry Rika," said the blue haired man. "I still can't get a lock on either Renamon or Guilmon. I wish there was SOMEWAY for them to contact you so we could pinpoint their location."

"Thanks anyway Henry," said Takato. He looked at his digivice for any change. Still the same message over and over.

"SUBJECT OUT OF RANGE. PLEASE WAIT…."

* * *

"Coming up on Venom now, Fox," said Peppy. The male vulpine stood on the bridge, fully dressed in a fresh flight suit. His arms crossed over his chest. His green eyes steely and focused.

"Any response to our calls?" he asked, not looking away from the growing yellow ball on the view screen.

"Lucy's on her way. Couldn't reach Miyu or Faye. Katt took some convincing. But she's coming," said the hare.

"Good work, Peppy. Thanks." He turned his head. "Slippy, you and R.O.B. come up with anything? What are they after?"

"It's weird Fox," said the toad. "Based on what we were able to gather from intel, it looks like they're building some sort of energy siphon. But that's not all."

"BASED ON SKEMATICS REVIEWED," continued the robot, "IT APPEARS CORNERIA WAS EXPERIMENTING IN TELEPORTATION. POTENTIALLY IN CROSS-DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL."

"Hate to say it, Fox, but this is really making me nervous," croaked Slippy. "Depending on where and how the siphon and teleporter were used, it could tear the whole system apart!"

Fox held his gaze and nodded in thanks to the two techies. "Then we make damn sure they don't activate any of it. Slippy, get airborne. I want you in the sky to keep Lucy and Katt in the loop and make sure nothing gets off Venom. Understood?"

"S-sure, Fox," Slippy answered. He slid out of his chair and made his way to the hangar.

"What about us?" asked Guilmon.

"You, me, and Falco are going to cover the ground. We'll use the Landmaster to either disable the machines or destroy them. Then we take Star Wolf into custody." The dino-dragon nodded. Though, he was still nervous about not having Renamon and Krystal with them. Experience had told him they stood a greater chance of winning with more allies.

As Venom got closer, Guilmon's feelings didn't change. Scans of the planet's surface showed it to be a desolate wasteland. A sickly orange-yellow sky, rocky canyons, and a toxic looking green sea that seemed devoid of any fish. It brought back memories of certain areas of the Digital World.

A beeping at one console signaled Slippy and the Bullfrog were deployed. In an instant, Falco appeared on a view screen.

"Yo, Fox! What's the deal letting Frog Boy fly?" the angry pheasant said.

Fox only grinned. "I thought you might prefer making Wolf eat his words face to face. Or was I wrong?"

A matching grin spread across Falco's beak. He gave a thumbs up. "I gotcha McCloud. One Landmaster to go, coming up!" The screen blinked out.

"Entering Venom atmosphere now, Fox. Scanners set for any high energy readings," said Peppy.

"FOX, ENEMY SHIP CLOSING IN! STARBOARD SIDE!" yelled R.O.B.

The Great Fox shook as several shots blasted against the side. Fox and Guilmon struggled to maintain balance while the hare rattled in his seat.

"What the hell?!" shouted Fox. "Peppy, I thought we had the shields up?"

"We did, Fox! Whatever the Sam Hill hit us nearly depleted them! We can't take much more hits like that!"

On the main view screen, the unmistakable shape of the Wolfen flew passed. Standing on one of the wings of the fighter was a figure in a black cloak. A hood hid their face from the crew.

A screen blipped into view on the bridge. "I knew you were too stupid to listen Pup," said Wolf. "I'm kinda glad. Time to finish you and your little buddies once and for all!" The screen blinked out and the Wolfen readied for another pass.

As the fighter zipped along the side of the Great Fox, the cloaked figure cried out "PYRO GRENADE!" before launching several large, fiery, black balls that dotted the side of the larger vessel. A second later, they exploded in unison. The Great Fox was pitched to the side.

"We've lost power all over, Fox!" yelled Peppy. "We're going down!"

"Brace for impact!" the male vulpine shouted. He pressed a button on the console in front of him. "If anyone is reading this signal, this is a Mayday from the Great Fox! Crashing down on Venom! Star Wolf is out of control! Send back up immediately!"

Katt's voice came over the radio. "Foxy! Fox! I read you! What's happening? Are you guys okay? Where's Krystal?"

"Katt!" he responded, trying to speak over the wailing sirens on the bridge. "She's can't talk right now! We're in it deep on Venom! Get here as fast as you can!" Fox looked back on the screen. He expected to face the rapidly approaching surface of Venom. Instead, the Wolfen was making a beeline for the main view screen of the bridge. He swore he could see the smug grin of Wolf in his cockpit. But that wasn't what filled the vulpine with dread. Before the hull exploded inward, he got a brief glimpse of the figure wing walking with Wolf. Fox didn't realize he still had his finger on the "speak" button to Katt.

"Is that…. Guilmon?!" he shouted.

"PYRO GRENADE!" were the last thing he heard before the Great Fox crashed.

* * *

When he came to, Fox looked around. The bridge was a mess. It was dark all over. The only lights were the occasion sparks from damaged consoles. Fox struggled to his feet and looked around. Guilmon was shaking himself awake. The orange vulpine quickly stepped over and helped the red dino to stand.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

Guilmon had his hand to his head but nodded. "I think so. How's everybody else?"

"I'M GOING TO NEED REPAIRS FOX," said R.O.B. whose left arm was missing, and his singular optic lens was cracked.

"I could use a hand over here," said Peppy. The sight turned Fox nearly white. His oldest friend was trapped under a collapsed wall of machinery.

"Hang on, Peppy!" said Guilmon as he made his way over. The crimson saurian got into position and began to lift the rubble, while Fox helped him crawl free.

"You okay?" asked Fox as he sat Peppy on the floor.

"A little banged up, but I'm okay," he answered. "You and Guilmon need to get going."

Fox shook his head. "No way, Pep. You need medical care! I'm not leaving you here like this."

"Don't start that now, sonny!" said Peppy, letting a little of his parental experience take over. "R.O.B. can get me there if need be. Besides, someone needs to monitor the Arwings. I did a scan before the crash. Venom's atmosphere's been cleaned up enough for you boys to breathe without any extra gear. Take Falco and stop Wolf and those buggers before they tear Lylat a new one!"

Fox nodded and stood up. "R.O.B., I want you to get Peppy to Sick Bay the second you can. Keep all radio channels open. Send a distress signal too. As soon as Katt and Lucy get here, you can have Slippy fix you up if you need immediate repairs. Understood?"

"AFFIRATIVE FOX. DIAGNOSTICS WILL COMMENCE. PERSONAL STRUCTURAL DAMAGE IS MINIMAL."

Fox patted Peppy on his shoulder and hugged R.O.B. He then activated his communicator. "Falco, you okay?"

"They trashed my ride, Fox. Now I'm mad! All our vehicles are fragged, even the Landmaster."

Fox responded, "Grab what gear you can. We're going Wolf hunting!"

* * *

Fox took point. Standing on either side of him were Falco and Guilmon. All three were on alert. Fox and Falco had blasters ready. They walked for a few more miles until they came upon a rocky outcropping. Above them were two large machines. They had the appearance of crude assembly. One was topped by a satellite dish or radar array. The other had a ten-foot-high circular metal frame next to it, attached by thick power cables. Occasionally, the center changed colors only to short out. A familiar cloaked figure was furiously working at a control console.

"Well if this doesn't scream 'trap'….," muttered Falco.

"Perceptive as always, Lombardi!" came a voice to the side.

All three Star Fox members looked to see Wolf standing above them on a ledge. He had his own blaster drawn. Next to him was the smug figure of Panther, who also had his blaster at the ready. There was no sign of the third member, the chameleon Leon.

"So, you survived Pup. You're worse than Andross. Well, it doesn't matter. This is as far as you're getting," Wolf snarled. "Where're the geezer and the fatty?"

"Tough talk, you mutt!" shouted Falco. "We don't need them to take you down. You seem to forget you're out-numbered!" He took aim with his blaster to emphasize his point.

Suddenly, Falco doubled over as if struck in the gut. Fox spun to see what had happened only to get a grazing shot across his arm from Wolf.

Guilmon raised his head and yelled "Pyro Sphere!" to launch a powerful fireball at Wolf and Panther. The two pirates jumped down to avoid the blast. The attack merely blasted apart some of the rocks above, sending a rain of dirt and pebbles down onto the battlefield. Now, they were all on equal footing.

The red dino growled and took a fighting stance only to feel something slash at his leg, throwing him off. Wolf and Panther came rushing forward, shooting wildly at him, Fox, and Falco.

"SSSSS, I'm gonna enjoy carving you up, dino-boy," said a voice from out of the air. Guilmon looked around. Fox and Falco had recovered and were shooting back at Wolf and Panther, who now ducked behind some stray rocks. He felt something punch him in the face and he rolled, avoiding a stray blast from Panther that would have done more damage.

"Yep, gonna carve you nice and sssssslow…." Guilmon sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed something out of the air. At first, it looked like Guilmon was only play acting. But as he squeezed his grip tighter, the air wavered and it now appeared he was holding the skinny form of Leon.

"H-how the hell did you…?" the green reptile gasped.

Guilmon pulled him in snout to snout. "Take a bath once and awhile, will you?" he said before tossing him at his compatriots. Leon crashed into Wolf and Panther, the three becoming a tangled mess.

"Dammit, Leon! I told you to just shut up and KILL one of them!" shouted Wolf as he tried to regain his feet.

Fox gave Guilmon a thumbs up as he and Falco moved in to get a better position to take them. Guilmon was quick to join his friends.

The hooded figure turned away from the machines and looked at the battle in front of him. The cloak shifted, as if the figure sighed in exasperation. "PYRO GRENADE!" he roared, sending out a black fireball that threw the three Star Fox members off their feet. Fox and Falco were now dis-armed, and Star Wolf regrouped, their own weapons lost. The cloaked figure went back to his machines.

The six combatants faced each other. Fox faced Wolf, Falco to Leon, and Panther to Guilmon.

The purple feline raised his fists and took on a cocky smile. "Panther will have TWO vixens to warm his bed tonight!" he said as he launched a punch at Guilmon. The dino-Digimon merely ducked and spun, swatting the cat away with his powerful tail. Panther flew through the air and landed against a rock. He was out like a light. Guilmon stood over him, making sure it wasn't anything too severe.

"NO ONE talks about my friends like that!" he growled.

Fox and Wolf were trading punches and kicks, both evenly matched.

"Did that blue bitch tell you anything about what she did while working for us, Pup?"

"Shut up!" answered Fox, landing a kick to Wolf's knee. The lupine fell over. Fox tried to push down the growing anger inside him. Whatever Krystal had done while working with Star Wolf, he had forgiven her. She swore that there were certain lines she refused to cross. Even if they were no longer a couple, she was still a good person.

"She didn't just help us pull a few jobs!" Wolf continued. "You think PANTHER was the only one to get inside her panties? Can't imagine why you let her get away! She's a DEMON in the sack!"

Fox now saw red. "I said SHUT! UP!" The vulpine delivered a hard right across Wolf's still grinning visage. In an instant, the one-eyed pirate lay unconscious in the sand of Venom.

Falco and Leon were rolling around in the dirt, swearing and hitting at each other.

"Yo! Quit biting me, you scaly psycho!" cried the blue pheasant. He rolled the chameleon onto his back and started punching him in the face over and over.

While this was going on, the machines powered themselves to life. A loud humming drowned out the sound of the fighting going on in the background. In the center of the metal frame, arcs of electricity grew stronger. The radar dish glowed orange. Dials on one machine spun into the red. The clocked figure stood back and rubbed his hands together.

Guilmon saw an opening and ran towards the machines. He jumped forward and tackled the remaining Star Wolf member.

"What's the matter with you?" he said as he pinned his enemy down. "They kidnap you or something? Why are you helping these guys?"

"Always Mr. Nice, aren't you?" a familiar voice came from the depths of the hood. "I don't need these idiots! I just needed a ride! Rock Crusher!" A black sleeve lashed out and sent Guilmon reeling away. The black clad figure got to his feet.

Guilmon recovered and readied himself. "Those attacks are familiar. Who are you?"

"Took you long enough to ask, you garbage disposal," his opponent said. He pulled back his hood and dropped the rest of his cloak. Guilmon stood in shock! The figure in front of him was another Guilmon! Only, the patterns on his scales were reversed. It was a black scaled Guilmon with red markings all over his body.

"W-who are you?" Guilmon asked his mirror image. "I thought I was the only Guilmon!"

"Think back, idiot. Remember when Beelzemon skewered Leomon? And that little cry baby kept pushing you to digivolve?" the dark Guilmon needled. A dark edge growing in his voice.

Guilmon's eyes went wide. "Megidramon…," he whispered.

The other Guilmon spread out his arms. "Call me BlackGuilmon. For now, anyway," he said with a cruel smile on his muzzle.

"How did you get here? Takato and I have been careful about how we digivolve. We've been in control!" Guilmon demanded.

"Gotta thank Ms. Fuzzy Buns for that, I think," BlackGuilmon said. "When those humans tried to blow away the nerd and bad mouthed the furry slut, you ALMOST cut loose. When we got sent here, BOOM! Two Guilmons for the price of one. So, in a way, the last few weeks of murder and mayhem? All YOU, buddy. Thanks!"

The red saurian fell to his knees. The pictures of the bases Star Wolf had attacked flooded his mind. The death toll…. all because of him! A tear filled his golden eye. How would Renamon react? All his new friends? Takato, if he ever saw him again? Would they become like Jeri? Refuse to come near him? Call him a monster?

BlackGuilmon's smile got wider. "There we go. A little more darkness and this baby will be all ready to go."

"Don't listen to him, Guilmon!" cried Fox. He and Falco had gathered Star Wolf together and the pirates lay in a heap at their feet.

"This isn't your fault, Big Red!" chimed in Falco. "Stop moping around and finish this so we can go home and get paid!"

Guilmon blinked away his tears and shook his head. His friends were right! He hadn't done anything wrong. He had been with Star Fox the whole time. He got back to his feet and faced BlackGuilmon.

"PYRO SPHERE!" he roared before shooting his own red fireball at the evil Digimon. It landed at the dark dino's feet and pushed him back.

"Seriously?" BlackGuilmon asked, more frustrated than anything. "Damn you're annoying. As soon as I become Megidramon again, I'll flatten you!"

Guilmon turned his head in confusion. "But, I can't digivolve without Takato. How can you digivolve? What's your plan?" he demanded.

"Might as well tell you. You won't be around much longer," shrugged BlackGuilmon. He held out his hand to the one machine. "This, I've dubbed the 'Hate Siphon'. It converts negative emotions into energy. These furballs have been through a couple wars already. Lots of bad blood all over the galaxy. I'll have enough to easily digivolve to Mega with plenty to spare! The rest will go to this teleporter. Took a hell of a time figuring out our home coordinates." BlackGuilmon beamed with his dark smile.

Guilmon faltered briefly. "Slippy said that could tear the Lylat system to pieces!" Desperation rising in the red saurian's voice.

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "So? I won't be here to see it. I'll be tearing my way across Tokyo. I'll be sure to send your friends a big hello before I eat them!"

"And just to make things a little more interesting…." at this, BlackGuilmon activated a switch on the Hate Siphon. The radar array spun around and focused on Star Wolf. Suddenly, a beam of red energy shot out and struck the unconscious pirates. Three pairs of eyes shot open. Their pupils shrunken; all sense of intelligence gone. Wolf and Panther yelled out, sending out flecks of white foam.

"What the hell?!" cried Falco as he narrowly dodged an onslaught of claws from the purple cat. His sleeve shredded away.

"Dammit Wolf, control yourself!" growled Fox as he tried to hold his long-time adversary at bay. He gripped Wolf from behind in a choke hold, only for the one-eye lupine to shake himself violently free, barking like a mad man. The grey-furred pirate managed to bite and tear a piece of Fox's pant leg away.

"What are you doing?" asked Guilmon.

"I knew those bums wouldn't be good for much. So, I built in a little added feature to the Siphon. It will direct its energy at a target, turning them feral. The more hate, the more energy feedback. I can either power the teleporter, or just sit back and watch a world tear itself to pieces all on its own. Cool, isn't it?" answered BlackGuilmon.

"This ends NOW!" roared Guilmon. He ran forward and punched his twin before the other mon could attack. BlackGuilmon went reeling and Guilmon pushed forward. More punches, kicks, tail swings, blocking the dark mon's own attempts to knock him away.

The plan was simple as far as he was concerned. Beat BlackGuilmon far enough away from the machines, then destroy them. It didn't matter if he figured out a way to get him and Renamon home. If Slippy was right, the whole galaxy might be destroyed in the process! As much as he wanted to see Takato again, it wasn't worth so many lives!

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco had their hands full with Wolf, Panther, and Leon. Luckily, their enemies had completely lost control. Snarling and biting, Wolf made another swipe at Fox; tearing away his vest. Falco jumped back as Panther clawed at his pants, reducing his leggings to shreds.

"Dammit, Caroso! This was a new suit!" yelled Falco. He kicked the purple cat in the face when he jumped at him, fangs bared. Panther landed in the dirt, rolled and ran back to attack again.

Fox held Wolf by the throat. The lupine pirate continued to claw at Fox, only ripping up more of his opponent's clothes. The orange vulpine had no time for modesty. A few of Wolf's swipes had dug deep and he had more than a few scratches. Fox pulled back a fist to deck Wolf one more time when he felt extra weight on his back! Leon had attacked from behind and bit down on his shoulder! Fox yelped in pain and dropped Wolf. The leader of Star Wolf sprang up and bit at Fox's hip.

"Hang on, old buddy!" cried Falco and he punched Panther again. The big cat fell away, taking Falco's other sleeve with him. Normally, the pheasant would have been thrilled to throw around the pretty-boy. But this wasn't really Panther he was fighting. This was more like a wild animal! There was no one to rub in his superior skills to. Worse, Falco was down to his skivvies from fighting the purple pincushion! All he needed now was Katt showing up.

"Hey, pussy cat! Over here! Come and get me!" he said, waving his arms. Panther roared and jumped at the feathered pilot. At the last second, Falco ducked, and Panther slammed into Wolf. Now freed, Fox punched behind himself, nailing Leon in the nose and tearing away the last of his suit. The leader of Star Fox was now completely naked!

As Wolf and Panther bit and clawed at each other, Fox turned to Falco. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

Falco grinned. "You can start by finding something to cover yourself. I can see Fox Jr. poking out. Just because I'm blue doesn't make me Krystal!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Does Katt know you wear a banana hammock under your flight suit? You want to finish these guys or see how Guilmon is doing?"

Falco shrugged. "I saved you. Might as well save Lizard Boy, too," he said. The two ran to find their friend.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon shouted, taking another swing at his evil half. BlackGuilmon side-stepped the blow and swatted Guilmon upside the head with his tail. As Guilmon struggled to get to his feet, BlackGuilmon kicked him in the face.

"Bring back, memories, bro?" he taunted. "Maybe I'll keep HER around at least. Just to make things interesting! Who knows? She always liked the bad-boy biker types! She friend zoned YOU. Maybe she'll give ME a tumble in the sheets!"

Guilmon saw red now! "LEAVE! RENAMON! ALONE!" he screamed from the depths of his soul. He jumped up and tackled BlackGuilmon. The two reptiles rolled in the dirt, biting and clawing at each other. They rolled one more time, with BlackGuilmon landing on top.

"You are so easy! She really is the only thing holding you back, you know!" the black saurian growled.

"You're wrong! She makes me stronger! You'll see!" Guilmon fired back as he headbutted his black counterpart, making him fall off him. BlackGuilmon rose afterward and wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked evilly.

"Too bad she's not here to see you finally LOSE!" BlackGuilmon said. He reached over to the pile of rags that were his cloak. He pulled out a small remote. His dark smile still on his face as he looked at Guilmon. His thumb pushed a button on the device.

The radar array spun and pointed at BlackGuilmon. The red beam shot out and struck the black scaled Digimon.

The whole planet shook! Storm clouds darkened the already smoggy skies of Venom! Lightening began to arc erratically around them. BlackGuilmon glowed white.

A deep roar drowned out the sound of the storm.

"BlackGuilmon Warp Digivolve to…. MEGIDRAMON!"

As the light faded, what appeared in its place could only be described as a nightmare. A gigantic figure covered in red scales. A long, serpentine body instead of legs; tipped with a deadly metallic point. Its arms were thick and muscular with long blades running along the forearm to wrist. Each hand bore three enormous clawed digits. Its chest and shoulder pads each bore the Digital Hazard symbol. Behind the figure were a pair of tattered, orange bat-like wings. Its face featured a grim double-mouth. The lower mouth was filled with crooked razor-sharp teeth. A drop of drool flowed down. When it touched the surface of Venom, dark smoke emerged, revealing it to be highly corrosive.

Fox and Falco stopped dead in their tracks on seeing the demonic creature.

"What in the name of Corneria is THAT?!" screamed Falco.

"I… I think it's Guilmon….," said a stunned Fox. He was taken out of his trance by a loud beeping. He instinctively looked to his wrist where his communicator usually was. Nothing. It was coming from the ragged remains of his clothes. When he found it, he pressed the talk button, but couldn't take his eyes off the monster in front of him.

"Fox! What's happening down there?!" came the panicked voice of Slippy. "My scanners are going nuts! It's like Venom is tearing itself apart!"

"Slippy, are you still solo?" Fox asked.

"I read you, Fox!" said a feminine voice. It was Lucy Hare. "Dad already filled me in. Coming in hot!"

"Bunny girl isn't alone either, Foxy!" said Katt.

"Zero in on our position and be careful!" he shouted into his comm. Megidramon let out a deafening roar, as if challenging already. Quickly, he and Falco dug through the scraps of their suits to find their blasters.

As they did, Guilmon ran through the dust storm to meet them. They two were shocked to see him. "Guilmon, if you're here, who is that?" asked Fox.

"Long story short: he's my evil twin," answered the red dino-dragon, fear in his voice. "He's using the siphon he stole to turn himself into that monster and power a teleporter. If we don't stop him, Lylat is doomed!"

"Aww, jeez! It's never just a small job, is it?" sighed Falco as he charged up his gun. "Well, let's frag him!"

"No, first we destroy the siphon!" said Fox, his tone now calm and collected. "You heard Guilmon. It's powering him up. The machine goes, he gets weaker. We'll save the teleporter to send Guilmon and Renamon back home. Got it?"

The other two nodded. Guilmon couldn't help himself when he got a better look at Fox and Falco. "Sounds like a good plan. But is going in naked a smart idea?" Fox and Falco both blushed at their current predicament.

"H-hey, don't judge! It's just cold!" muttered Falco.

A split-second later Megidramon slammed his tail down, sending them scattering. "MEGIDO FLAME!" he roared, blanketing the area with a massive wave of fire.

Megidramon looked for any signs of life. So far, nothing. Only black smoke. A pair of blasters poked out from behind a lone boulder. A series of shots went out, merely bouncing off the demon-dragon's hide.

"Pyro Sphere!" came a call from the side. The fire ball was like a spark against Megidramon. It let out a dark, rumbling laugh. Its beady red eyes focused on Guilmon. A smile spread across its maw. A fresh trail of acidic drool fell from its lower jaw.

"Megido Bite!" Megidramon yelled as he lunged at his red-scaled counterpart.

Just he was about to swallowed Guilmon, a series of explosions ran along the demon-dragon's body. Several Arwings zoomed past, readying for another attack run. He raised his head and roared!

The fighters made another pass, more explosions rocked the demon-dragon. Other than seeming to irritate him, there was no other affect. Two of the ships broke away. One, a silver fighter with dark blue highlights. The other pink with silver highlights. They made for a landing close to the machines. One figure wasn't waiting. Out of the air fell the graceful form of Renamon.

"Diamond Storm!" she cried, as she sent a wave of energy bolts at what she thought was her best friend. They did nothing. But Renamon expected that. Even as Guilmon, her signature attack was nothing to his thick hide. The golden vixen made a three-point landing. The two Arwings landed dramatically behind her. The cockpits opened to reveal Krystal and Katt Monroe.

"Someone's eager!" said Katt. Renamon wasn't listening. Her focus was on Megidramon.

"Guilmon!" she cried out. "Stop! You don't have to do this!"

Megidramon turned his beady eyes on the naked vixen. He growled and more acidic drool dripped down his face. Renamon stood firm and held out her arms.

"Please, my love!" Renamon tried again. Desperation was growing in her voice. "Don't make us fight you! I'm sorry if I upset you! I miss Rika and the others too! But we have each other! That's all I care about!"

Krystal stood in the cockpit of the Cloud Runner. Her staff was in weapons mode. The tip pulsed with energy, ready to fire. Guilmon or not, the creature before her terrified Krystal. Her mind drifted out, trying for any sign of Fox. She felt anger, pain and fear from her love as she flew from Sauria to Venom. So far, she sensed nothing. Was she too late? Was Fox already dead?

"_Please…. Please just talk to me!" _she thought.

Megidramon paused and seemed to contemplate Renamon. She stared back. Her arms wide open, waiting for his response. A small smile on her muzzle, hoping he would come back to her.

"MEGIDO FLAME!" he roared. The digi-vixen's eyes went wide. Her feet dug in the soil. She felt her heart break. Guilmon was gone. She didn't want to live anymore.

"Renamon! Move out of the way!" came a voice through the swirling dirt. She blinked back to the present to see Guilmon rush forward, grab her and pull her away from the onslaught from Megidramon.

"Guilmon! What's happening?!" the gold vixen screamed. A few traces of Megidramon's attack licked at Guilmon's flight suit. Once he thought he was a safe enough distance, he let go of her and rolled in the dirt, trying to put himself out.

Renamon was too stunned at first to help. Guilmon stood up, his top half of clothing burned away. His thick arms and muscled chest were on full display.

"Not me," he said pointing to Megidramon. "Bad Me. Using machines to make himself like that. Needs to be stopped!" he finished, nearly breathless. Guilmon collapsed to his knees, almost exhausted from fighting and explaining the situation. Renamon couldn't help it anymore, she reached down and hugged the crimson dinosaur. Small tears were falling down her cheeks. She stroked his head and pulled him against her chest.

Krystal had jumped down from her Arwing. She saw Guilmon pull Renamon away. "That answers that," she said to herself. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Guilmon. Good. No guilt for what she was about to do. Her staff fully powered, the blue vixen began firing red energy bolts at the horror before her.

"Where! Is! Fox?!" she shrieked with each shot. The blasts did nothing to Megidramon. But Krystal kept firing. The demon-dragon roared and lunged for her, maw of teeth and drool closing in fast. She jumped away and kept blasting.

"Uuuummm…. I'm going to look over that way," said a nervous Katt, pointing in the other direction. "_Yup, she's still in love with Foxy!"_ she thought. The pink feline moved through the dirt and smoke. "Ugh, why couldn't Wolf have picked Zoness to put his base on? This crap is really messing up my fur!" As if hearing her thoughts, a blast of wind pushed away a cloud of debris to reveal the one-eyed lupine standing in front of her.

Katt's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her blaster. "Don't move, O'Donnell!" she said firmly. "Hands up and show me where my friends are!" Wolf didn't move. He only stared back with a blank look in his one normal eye.

The pink feline was undeterred. "Come off it, O'Donnell. Raise 'em or you're in for some lonely Saturday nights!" Unfortunately, she didn't see the purple head rising behind. A swipe from Panther opened the back of Katt's pink flight suit and pitched her forward. She screamed in surprise and pain! She landed on her face and Wolf took advantage and pounced on top of her. Instead, he got Katt's heeled boot in his jaw. She rolled onto her back and pointed her blaster at Panther. No more warnings! She shot Caroso with a stun shot to the groin. "That's for Krystal, you bastard!"

Leon suddenly appeared and bit her on the wrist. "Dammit! That's no way to treat a lady!" growled Katt before she punched the chameleon in one of his bulging eyes. Pulling away, he tore off one of her sleeves.

Katt got to her knees. Her blaster was lost in the swirling dirt from Krystal's fight with…. whatever the hell that was. Her adrenaline was passing, her back was starting to hurt. The three Star Wolf members now stood above her. Battered, bloodied, and crazier than ever. There was an additional look in their eyes that Katt didn't like. _"Please, gods,"_ she thought. _"Just let them be thinking of killing me!"_

"Fox! Falco! Krystal! HELP!" she screamed as they came at her, claws and fangs bared. Katt stood up. She'd go down fighting.

One swipe from Wolf at her chest, and Katt's pink furred bosom came free. He tried again. The pink feline caught his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. Using the momentum, she drove her foot into Panther's face, knocking him down. "Don't you guys just STOP?!" she begged.

"They can't!" came a familiar voice. Katt turned to see Fox, naked as a newborn, holding Leon in a choke hold from behind. "Something they stole is making them crazy, Katt! Are you okay?"

Katt felt herself calm down instantly. "Better now that I know you and bird-boy are alive. You might want to let your sweetie know, though. She's going completely berserk looking for you!"

Despite wrangling the snarling lizard, Fox couldn't help but blush.

Falco came over. "Stop with the high school stuff and help her, dammit! We've got these mooks!"

Fox nodded, threw Leon forward into Falco's waiting fist, and ran to find his warrior vixen.

"R-Renamon?" asked Guilmon. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I… I'm just happy I don't have to fight my friend!" she weakly said.

Guilmon nuzzled into her chest, enjoying the feeing of her soft fur. "Did you mean it? You love me?" he asked. He looked into her sapphire eyes, hope brimming in his own.

Still crying, Renamon smiled and nodded. "Yes, darling Guilmon. I love you! More than anything."

The red dino beamed and hugged the naked vixen tightly in return. "I love you too, Renamon. Help me beat Megidramon, please! I need you!" The two held each other and nuzzled. The two Digimon began to glow and give off a brilliant light that cut through the storm created by their digital enemy.

* * *

A loud beeping caught Takato and Rika's attention. They both pulled their digivices from their pockets. The message now read "SUBJECT FOUND. DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED!"

Henry's eyes shot open. "I think I found something!"

"No duh, Henry!" said an excited Terriermon who stared behind his Tamer, watching the light on the others' devices glow brighter and brighter.

* * *

Fox activated his communicator. "Slippy, talk to me! How are you and Lucy? Katt's here! Where's Krystal? Was she hit?" A bit of panic was rising in his voice.

"Still here Fox," came Lucy's response. "Could have told me we'd be fighting a roided out Saurian! I'd have packed heavier guns!"

"Nah, Fox. A few close calls! Doesn't look like we're doing anything more than making it mad! Krystal landed okay, though."

Peppy's voice came in next. "I still have a reading from the Cloud Runner, son. Focus and try not to get stepped on!"

"Peppy, you and Slippy coordinate with Lucy. Forget the monster! There should be a spiking energy signal near him. Find it and take it out! Read me! There's a machine here that's boosting him up! Fox out!"

"Read you, Fox. You're right! There's something else on Venom making the scanners flip out!" called Slippy. "One power drain coming up! Over and out." Fox closed the channel and ran deeper into the maelstrom.

Megidramon swung his tail and Krystal flipped over it. The blue vixen wasn't giving up. She kept shooting from her staff, tears were falling down her face. Megidramon lowered his body and shot forward, his mouth wide open, ready to swallow her whole. Krystal stood her ground. She didn't care. Fox was gone, her race was gone. She would have a warrior's death.

"_KRYSTAL! LOOK OUT!" _came a loud shout in her head. Krystal turned just in time to see Fox, full in the buck, running at her, his blaster firing at the monster about to eat her. She felt a soft smile spread across her muzzle before he pushed her away with a flying tackle. The two vulpine rolled together in the dust and dirt. Fox held a protective arm over Krystal. For herself, the blue vixen pressed her naked body against her love. She was pleased that he was naked too. It had been a long time since she felt his body against her's.

"Darling," she said after a minute. "Is that my staff or are you just happy to see me?"

Fox pushed himself up and gazed into Krystal's eyes. Once more he felt his pulse race for her, the feeling of finding the greatest treasure in the universe. He smiled and thought, _"I love you."_

"_I love you, too," _she thought back. They stood up, facing each other.

Krystal looked around at the chaos currently surrounding them. "See what happens when you go somewhere without me?" she teased.

Fox only smiled back. He raised his blaster. "Dearest Krystal, if we get out of here alive; I'm never going anywhere without you at my side!"

Krystal returned his grin and held up her staff. The energy at the tip glowed bright. "Not exactly my DREAM version of your proposal, but it will do for now, McCloud!" They nodded to each other, turned and made their way towards BlackGuilmon's machines.

Megidramon bit down on nothing. He roared in anger at having missed again. The Arwings responded by another bombardment of laser fire.

"Sorry Slippy," said Lucy over their comm. "I can't give you an opening quite yet!"

"No problem, Lucy," he answered. "Peppy, how's things on your end?"

"Today is getting weirder and weirder, Slippy!" said the elderly hare in mission control. "I've got two new readings. They're similar to that bugger you're shooting at but weaker. And they're both headed right for you! Stay on alert!"

Slippy sighed. "Come on, Fox!" he whispered. "We can't stay up here forever!"

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. GROWLMON!"

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. KYUBIMON!"

Slippy did a double take at the scene going on below him and Lucy. It looked like a bigger Guilmon and a four-legged, multi-tailed Renamon were double-teaming the monster! They were still smaller than the one creature, but he felt a hell of a lot better knowing they were on Star Fox's side.

Growlmon held Megidramon by his serpentine lower half. "PYRO BLASTER!" he bellowed to fire a massive fire ball point blank in his enemy's face. Megidramon turned and tried to attack.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" came a voice from behind. A wave of blue flames struck him in the back of the head.

Megidramon lifted Growlmon with his tail and snarled into the smaller dino-dragon's face. "Cute," came a rumbling from the demon Digimon. A flick of the scaled appendage sent Growlmon sailing away.

Kyubimon bristled with anger. Her nine tails fanned out. "You're going to pay for that, ugly!" she shouted. "Fox Tail Inferno!" she yelled, firing multiple fireballs at Megidramon.

The evil Digimon slithered forward, chuckling as the attacks bounced off him. His clawed hand shot out and grabbed the giant kitsune. "Play time with the fuzzy!" he snarled. Kyubimon struggled to free herself. Megidramon squeezed tighter. "Scream, bitch!" he said to her. "I want HIM to hear you scream before you die!" Kyubimon only snarled and continued to try to wriggle free.

"Let. Her. GO!" roared Growlmon as he charged forward again. One of the spikes on his wrist glowed white and extended. "DRAGON SLASH!" he cried and swept the blade along Megidramon's talons. The demon-dragon dropped the kitsune. She landed on her paws, shook herself, then launched herself at her enemy again.

"You two have REALLY started to bug me!" said Megidramon. He swung his tail out and slammed into his counterpart and his mate. The two crashed down in front of Fox and Krystal.

"Guys! Are you alright?" asked Fox, not surprised at his friends altered forms. Guilmon had told him he got bigger after all.

Growlmon struggled to his hands and knees. Kyubimon inched forward on all fours and licked his cheek.

"C-can't k-keep this form," said Growlmon. "N-not without Takato or Rika here to lend us their strength!"

Megidramon lunged at the two, only to be pushed back by Fox and Krystal shooting at him.

"Back off, pal!" shouted Fox as he poured on the laser fire.

Krystal stood next to him and added additional blasts from her staff. "You want them, you'll have to go through us!" she yelled.

"Gladly!" Megidramon answered. With a sweep of his bladed arm, he sent the two vulpine skidding across the dirt. Fox held Krystal tightly to him as they crashed down. Both knocked out.

The two Champions cried out in fear and anger for their friends. They glowed and shrank down back to Guilmon and Renamon, respectively. Together, they limped over to their battered forms.

Krystal was holding Fox, her head on his chest. Neither moved. Renamon knelt down and put her hand on the blue vixen's shoulder.

"Sister, can you hear me? Are you all right?" she all but begged.

Guilmon nudged Fox with his snout. "Fox! Get up! Please! We need you on your feet buddy!"

Megidramon let out a rumbling laugh. "Time to die, heroes!" he roared. He pulled back and charged his breath attack.

A white light shot out, blinding all the combatants. Megidramon raised his bladed arm over his beady eyes to shield himself. Falco and Katt turned their heads as a fierce wind cleared the smoke and dirt from the air. Slippy and Lucy had to fly upward. The light was brighter than a supernova! Peppy's scanners on the Great Fox started to short out.

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

"Guilmon biomerge to…. VulpaGallantmon!"

"Renamon biomerge to…. KrazoaSakuyamon!"

The light faded, and in front on Megidramon, two figures now stood. One was an armored knight, dressed head to foot with silver armor. Fluttering in the breeze behind him was a green cape and an orange fox tail. From the depths of the knight's helmet were a pair of green eyes. The knight's visor was stylized to resembled Guilmon's face. From the top, two fox ears poked out. The knight held an enormous silver lance and shield. On the shield was the symbol of the Great Fox.

Next to him stood a female warrior. Her entire body was covered by a white body suit. She wore blue thigh-high, high-heeled boots and matching gloves. Her shoulder pads were blue as well and marked with Krystal's Cerinian Star tattoo in white. Her voluptuous chest was covered by a golden breast plate. Her face covered by a golden fox mask lacking eyeholes. A belt hung lose from her wide hips. The buckle was the Star Fox logo made in gold. The only thing not covered was her white, fuzzy muzzle. She appeared to be wearing red lipstick. The woman's long dark blue hair was tied in a single ponytail, sectioned off in parts so it resembled Krystal's tail. From the mass of hair, two light blue fox ears pointed out. In her right hand was a Cerinian Staff topped by a metallic vixen head.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone looked at the new combatants.

"Show-offs," smirked Falco.

Katt only grinned like a little girl. "Oh, Foxy! You really ARE a knight in shining armor! And Blue, you look so incredibly sexy!" she whispered.

Fox McCloud found himself floating naked in a sphere of red light. The male vulpine looked around and didn't see anything familiar. No Krystal, no Guilmon, no Venom.

"Geez, how hard did that guy hit me?" he asked himself.

"Pretty hard," came Guilmon's voice. It seemed to be from all around Fox. "Try not to freak out. We biomerged, Fox. You and I need to work together to beat Megidramon. That bad Digimon. Okay?"

Fox looked ahead and it felt like he was in a cockpit. When he moved his hands, he felt his new form moved in sync.

"Where's Krystal?" he asked.

"Over here, my love," came the combined voice of Krystal and Renamon. Fox felt Guilmon blush as he did at the goddess standing next to him.

"We fight together. Understood?" KrazoaSakuyamon said. The knight beside her nodded.

"Lead the way, goddess!" he answered.

The two charged forward. Megidramon roared back to challenge them.

"Krazoa Strike!" said the merged vixens, swinging her staff and releasing a bolt of energy that slammed into the demon-dragon.

"Woo!" said Slippy above them. The monster went crashing down. For the first time it seemed like anything had actually hurt the thing.

"Kitsune Lance!" said VulpaGallantmon. A blast of white light shot from his weapon, shattering one of Megidramon's arm blades.

"Nice shooting fly boy!" smirked KrazoaSakuyamon. She jumped into the air to avoid Megidramon's tail swing. She didn't even have to look behind her. The vixen priestess pivoted in the air and waved her arm.

"Cerinian Wind!" she cried, sending a wave of charged jungle leaves into Megidramon's face. The monster screamed in pain!

"Hold still, you little slut!" he roared. He pulled back to fire his attack, only to feel a sharp pain pierce his tail. He looked down and VulpaGallantmon had pinned his lower half to Venom's surface with his lance.

"Watch your language in front of the lady, pal!" said the knight.

"MEGIDO FLAME!" his enemy screamed, shooting down a full blast of dark flames.

VulpaGallantmon lifted his shield and the flames bounced off, doing no damage.

When the flames died away, the knight launched himself upward. "Corneria Shield!" he yelled. VulpaGallantmon's shield glowed white as he smashed it upside Megidramon's chin.

VulpaGallantmon raised his lance high to charge it for a more powerful attack. In his sphere, Fox McCloud took on a determined look.

"Dad, if you're out there, this is a crazy one. I need your help. Give me your strength so I can be a great dad like you were!"

* * *

Tears ran down Takato's face. He didn't care what people thought. His best friend was alive!

But he was scared at the same time. His digivice was registering his greatest nightmare. Megidramon was back!

_"Oh God, what did I do now?"_ he thought. He tried to think. He had been in control. Rika certainly made sure his passions were focused elsewhere. Jeri had broken his heart, but that was years ago. Yeah, he was upset about a bunch of people trying to kill Henry and sending Guilmon away, but who wouldn't be?

"This isn't your fault, Takato" said Guilmon's voice.

"B-buddy? What's going on?" he said into his digivice.

"It came when I was sent to this new universe, Takato. We've been good! Really! But I need you to help me stop it! I want to come home, but if he leaves now, everyone over here could die! Help me stop it!"

Takato blinked away his tears and held his device firmly. "You got it, boy. Show him what we're really made of!"

* * *

The monster fell over again. The knight nodded to the priestess who flew passed the demon to the still functioning machines.

KrazoaSakuyamon stood in front of Megidramon, the machines behind her. The monster held his attack. If he missed his wonderful Siphon could be damaged!

"You think HATE is a powerful emotion? We pity you," she said. "There is a stronger power in this universe. It creates powerful bonds that nothing can break! This power is LOVE! Love will destroy you, Megidramon!" KrazoaSakuyamon leaned her head back and raised her staff high.

* * *

Rika furrowed her brow. Her heart swelled knowing her big sister was alive somewhere. But the images she was getting were confusing. Images of a person who resembled her partner. A blue anthropomorphic vixen. Who was alternately dressed in a skintight catsuit or like some jungle Amazon. And had a British accent for some odd reason. But the most shocking of all was an image of Megidramon thrashing around while a weird looking version of Gallantmon was shooting lasers at him. The red headed woman looked to see that, yes, her goggle-head was standing next to her. His focus on his own digivice.

"Help me, little sister," said Renamon through their mental bond. "This world, this universe I'm in needs us!"

Rika held her Digivice to her chest. "Walk all over him, Renamon!" she cried.

* * *

"KRAZOA STRIKE!" cried the vixen priestess, sending out a powerful wave of blue energy. It struck the Hate Siphon. The machine exploded into a colossal fire ball!

Megidramon erupted with a string of curses. He swung out his tail and entwined KrazoaSakuyamon around her waist and slammed her into the ground. He pulled her up to his mouth and opened his maw.

"Time for a Queen-sized meal!" he growled. She in turn struck the appendage with her fist and her staff. He closed in. His drool dripped down and sizzled on her sleeve.

"Don't you touch her!" screamed VulpaGallantmon. His lance burned with golden light and he zoomed forward. He began to spin in the air as he got closer. "Barrel Roll Joust!" The knight rocketed forward and blasted through Megidramon. The demon-dragon screamed and fell back, freeing KrazoaSakuyamon before crashing down on Venom. He glowed brightly before shrinking down into BlackGuilmon. The dark Digimon panted. He was covered with scratches and burns. Despite his injuries, he pulled himself up and crawled towards the teleporter.

"J-just a little more. I can make it! I can build the siphon again! I haven't…." Just then, a pair of Arwings zoomed overheard. They fired and the teleporter joined the Siphon in mechanical hellfire.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" BlackGuilmon screamed. Rage filled his eyes and he looked around for a target. He smiled because he found one. Laying near by were Fox and Guilmon. They had exhausted their power in their final attack and separated. BlackGuilmon made a beeline for his counterpart. Suddenly, he felt a bare foot press down on him.

"Going somewhere?" said a firm, feminine voice. The dark reptile looked up to see the icy stare of Renamon. Krystal was running over to check Fox and Guilmon. She gave a thumbs-up to her sister after checking the naked red dino before she pulled Fox into her lap. The blue vixen began to caress her love's head and talk sweetly to him.

BlackGuilmon glared at Renamon. "You idiot! You're stuck here too! You'll never see that red-haired brat ever again!" Renamon pressed down harder with her foot.

"She's in her twenties. We've been separated before. We'll find each other again. Besides, weren't you listening?" Guilmon then limped next to his mate. They put their arms around each other. Both stared at BlackGuilmon.

"We're together. That's all that matters," echoed Guilmon. His evil half collapsed, truly defeated. He began to dissolve into stray data particles.

Renamon suddenly remembered what the Krazoa had said. _**"Two must become one."**_

"Darling," she said to Guilmon. "Absorb his data."

Guilmon did a double take. "B-but he's evil! I don't want him…" Renamon caressed his cheek and kissed his nose.

"He's part of you, love. You have to become whole again," she said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

Guilmon drew in a breath and the dark particles flowed into him.

BlackGuilmon smirked as he faded away. "You think this is over, Fuzzy?! I'll be back! I'm part of him, I'll ALWAYS be looking for a way back!"

Renamon hugged Guilmon from behind, pressing her sensual body against her mate. "And I'LL always be there to make sure you NEVER come out ever again, you worthless reptile!"

Guilmon spoke this time. "Whatever happens, Renamon will always love me and I'll never become someone like you. Goodbye, brother." BlackGuilmon faded away into nothing.

The Arwings landed. Lucy and Slippy climbed out of their cockpits and ran to check on Fox and Krystal. Falco and Katt ran up too, carrying the unconscious bodies of Star Wolf with them.

The pink feline stopped and observed the naked Digimon couple. She licked her lips. _"Hhhhmmm. So, that's Renamon and Guilmon. Another hottie vixen and a tasty dinosaur. Wonder if Foxy and Blue are open to sharing…." _she thought.

Falco puffed out his chest. "So, since we're already naked: Katt, you wanna go behind some rocks and…" The bird made a gesture with his hands.

Katt looked down at Falco's crotch for a moment. "Meh," she shrugged and went back to ogling Fox and Krystal nuzzling nearby.

* * *

"Guilmon, are you there?" begged Takato. But he received no response. His digivice was now a blank screen. Not even the "Searching…" message.

"Renamon! Please!" said Rika through their mental bond. But again, no response. "You won, big sister. Now come home!"

"I've got it!" shouted Henry. He jumped up from his computer, smiling. "I have coordinates for Renamon and Guilmon! Don't worry, Rika! Give me a couple days to work with Yamaki and Riley to reformat the marker system. We'll develop a new Arc program to get them home in no time!"

**To Be Continued….**


	6. Chapter 6: Victory Celebration

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 6: Victory Celebration**

It had taken some time to get off Venom. Slippy had been able to fix R.O.B. and together, they worked on repairing the Great Fox. Katt and Lucy had flown off to get Pepper and the Corneria military to give their friends and family a lift.

Wolf, Panther, and Leon had come to a few hours after the Hate Siphon was destroyed. The infamous Star Wolf found themselves naked and individually hogtied when they were arrested by the authorities.

"The hell is this, McCloud?!" growled Wolf as he struggled against his bonds.

"A little payback," said Fox. The vulpine and his crew had cleaned themselves and put on fresh clothes.

"We'll show the replay at your trial Blinky," smirked Falco.

"You can't do this to Panther!" the purple cat moaned in embarrassment.

In a new flight suit, Krystal knelt down and patted him on the head. "There, there sweetie. Soon every woman in the system will get to see how much of a 'prick' your roses actually give."

At first, the Science Division was incredulous about the destruction of the siphon and the teleporter. "You're nothing but a bunch of trigger-happy fly jockeys!" a squirrel engineer yelled.

"Lay off, Dr. Squeaks!" ordered General Pepper. "I'm sure Star Fox has an explanation. Right, Fox?"

Luckily, Peppy and Slippy showed all the data they collected from the battle on Venom. Digital read-outs from the machines, photos of Megidramon, and R.O.B. was able to provide more data showing the potential results of the teleporter being used.

Pepper was flummoxed. Both by finding out what Star Fox had faced, but also what had been apparently going on in R&D behind his back. Dr Squeaks was suddenly no longer in an arguing mood.

Falco grinned and held out an open palm at the hound dog. "One universe saved. Now, you understand we'll need to charge extra for that and for the upkeep of Arwings, Landmasters, and blaster recharge. Will you be paying by cash, check, or credit card, old boy?"

* * *

Star Fox had been paid several times over. No politician worth his salt would try to deny the Lylat system's saviors some compensation. With it, Star Fox really COULD start taking a much-needed vacation. Especially since the Great Fox would be out of commission for a while.

Fox and Krystal used their portion to set up a house for themselves in a small private community on Corneria. Most of the neighbors minded their own business and were more than welcoming to the space heroes. Even better, they had greeted Renamon and Guilmon with open arms. Mixed species couples were common here.

The foursome grinned. They hadn't explained ALL the fun they had gotten into in private. Fox, Krystal, Guilmon, and Renamon had decided to become nudists in private. Renamon and Guilmon were used to not wearing clothes so it was an easy decision to make. Krystal as well wanted to free her body from the restrictive flight suits. Fox took a little more convincing.

"Dearest," said Krystal, "You're a handsome male. Don't be shy. I like showing off for you, don't you want to return the favor?" she teased.

"I… I'm not sure, Krystal. What would the neighbors think?" he sputtered.

Krystal only smirked and booped his nose with her finger. "The NEIGHBORS don't want to have your child, Fox. Think of this as appealing to another Cerinian tradition. You're safe at home with me, Renamon, and Guilmon. We don't care. Drop your pants and snuggle with me!"

Fox stared at her with his mouth agape. He had more or less entered a daze when she said she wanted to have his kit. Still dumbfounded, he unzipped his flight suit and followed her into the bedroom.

* * *

Renamon and Guilmon headed over to Fox and Krystal's house to get an update on things. Guilmon wore a better fitting version of his clothes when he arrived on the Great Fox. Renamon was wearing a version of Krystal's catsuit, only it was a dark purple. She enjoyed the way it clung to her curves. But she was even more eager to be in the privacy of her friends' home. Today was going to special for all of them. The vixen knocked on the door and Fox answered.

He was only wearing a pair of tight jeans. "Hi, guys! Glad you could come!" he opened the door wider to let them in, then closed and locked it once they were inside.

"So, how is everyone?" Guilmon asked.

Fox sat on the couch. "Well, Slippy is talking with his uncle about rebuilding the teleporter under safer circumstances. Peppy and Lucy are doing well. I think he's finally ready to retire." Fox said this last bit with a hint of sadness. "But Lucy's ready to join us full time, so that's great!" he said with a thumbs up. "Heard Falco's on Zoness trying to soak up the rays. Katt's good. Though, she keeps asking when she can join in."

Renamon chuckled and Guilmon blushed. The pink feline wasn't exactly subtle during her introduction to the two. Guilmon kept his paws over his crotch for the first time since coming to Lylat while talking to her.

"Where's Krystal?" asked Renamon.

"I think she's upstairs. She's been eyeing the spare room. Thinking about turning it into a nursery after the wedding." Fox blushed and scratched the back of his head. The thought of becoming a father was a strange but happy feeling for him.

_"I'm here, sister. Everything is ready. Come and join me for a bit before we surprise the boys," _thought Krystal to Renamon. The gold vixen smiled to herself as an image of her blue furred lover laying naked and spread out on a bed filled her mind.

"Where are our manners?" said Renamon. "Come Guilmon, we're over-dressed." At that the two unzipped their flight suits. Fox stood up and unzipped his pants. Renamon was slower in getting undressed. She smiled as Guilmon and Fox's dicks came free. The vixen nodded to the two males. Guilmon's dick was still impressive, a full twelve inches in length and almost three inches thick. Fox was no slouch, sporting a ten-inch long, two-inch thick cock. Both had large testicles. It made Renamon shiver in excitement at what those two could do if she ever decided to have both of them.

The two males slowly stroked themselves as Renamon pulled the tight suit from her body. Her large breasts came free with a bounce. Her nipples poked proudly from her fur. She bent over as she removed more of her suit. Renamon raised her tail and shook her bare buns at the two. "Like what you see, guys?" she asked mischievously.

Fox and Guilmon nodded and stroked themselves faster to answer a firm "yes". Renamon laughed and stepped out of her coverings. The three stood naked in the living room, admiring each other for a minute. Fox bent over to pick up his pants and fold them on the couch. Renamon smiled and her paw slid between her legs as she got a glimpse of Fox's firm backside. He was certainly taking care of himself during their little break from saving the galaxy. _"Wonder is you'll let me play with that ass later sis," _thought Renamon.

_"Not till I've had my fun with it first," _telepathically answered the blue vixen.

"Okay guys, stop. I don't want you losing it all because of me! I'm going to talk to Krystal for a minute." She kissed Guilmon on the cheek and walked up the stairs. Her tail sashaying from side to side to tease the two males with glimpses of her shapely ass.

"She's a goddess," said Guilmon dreamily.

"No doubt, but I'll worship something blue," said Fox. He sat on the couch. Hs red penis still standing firm.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Guilmon," said Fox.

"What's up?" asked the dino, his own cock softening now that Renamon wasn't in the room.

"Have you thought about what to do now? I mean, the Great Fox is grounded, and the teleporter could take years before it's safe to use."

Guilmon only shrugged. "Takato won't give up searching. Neither will Rika or any of my friends. Renamon and I have discussed finding a place to settle down, though. We don't want to impose on you two. It's just that neither of us had a job back in our universe. I would help Takato's family with their bakery, but I never learned about the business side of things."

Fox chuckled. "Heard Renamon got a few offers to model some new gear. Might be an option."

Guilmon scratched his head. "Maybe, but she doesn't want to stop being a part of Star Fox either. Would you let Krystal?"

"I'm done trying to stop her. If she wants to keep flying with me, I couldn't be happier. I'm just a little nervous about being a dad. We've been careful, you understand. Krystal promised Tricky we'd have our honeymoon on Sauria."

The red dino smiled. "You'll do fine. I'm the one who should be nervous. Renamon's been extra affectionate lately. If she wants a baby, I'll give her one. But I want it to be safe and happy."

Fox stood up and clapped Guilmon on the shoulder. "You'll make a great dad, Guilmon. We're the luckiest guys in the system. Though, I still hope to meet these other friends of yours. They sound like a great bunch of people."

"Oh, boys…." came Krystal's sing-song voice from upstairs. "Could you come up to the bedroom? Renamon and I have something we want to share with you!"

The two males smiled to each other. Neither had to be psychic to know what the vixens wanted. Fox went up first. As he passed, Guilmon playfully swatted Fox's rump with his tail.

"Move, soldier!" he laughed. "There are some Amazon vixens calling and I warned you what could happen if you made them mad!"

"Yes sir!" Fox laughed and saluted with one hand and rubbed his dick with the other.

They entered the bedroom. Krystal was kneeling on the bed wearing only a few pieces of her jewelry and a smile. Behind her, Renamon was cupping her sister's large breasts and nuzzling her cheek.

"Why look, sister!" said a happy Krystal. "Two handsome males have walked in on us! I wonder, do you think they find us attractive? Do they want to mate with us?"

Renamon only grinned and squeezed Krystal's bust harder. "I don't know Krystal! Maybe they aren't interested. Shame. I'm really horny. I might be in heat!"

Fox's smile grew wider and he stroked his cock. Guilmon sniffed the air. Renamon wasn't lying, her scent was strong. His thick cock stiffened.

The two vixens licked their lips together. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order? To show we're serious about having fun?" asked Krystal.

"Certainly, sister!" chirped Renamon. The golden vixen then pushed her sister on her back. Renamon took a moment to admire Krystal's body before she lay down on top of her and started kissing and licking her breasts.

"Ooohhh…. Rena…. That's wonderful. You know your way around a woman's body!" moaned Krystal. Her blue tail slapped at the mattress.

"Hmmm…. So tasty!" said Renamon between licks of Krystal's nipples. "Oh sister, I hope you become pregnant so I can taste your milk!"

Krystal ran her hand through Renamon's head-fur and scratched her ear. "As long as you leave some for the kit, love! Ahhhh…. H-harder…." The blue vixen gasped.

Fox and Guilmon stood back and beat their meat to the site of their vixens enjoying each other.

Renamon deftly slid a paw down her lover's body, through the warm fur, over the tight muscles. She caressed Krystal's toned thigh a moment before moving inward. Krystal leaned her head back and let out a loud moan as Renamon rubbed her love button.

"By the Krazoa! YYYEEESSSS!" the blue vixen screamed. Renamon ceased her sucking and looked up. She held up a moist digit.

"Cumming already, sister? You must need a male! A big, strong, loyal male who won't send you away!" She winked at Fox.

"I-I'll show you who needs a male!" teased Krystal. She took Renamon by her shoulders and pushed her up and onto her own back. The digi-vixen rested against the headboard and looked up at Krystal. She had her arms and legs spread wide.

"Take me, sister. Make me cum!" she hissed. The blue vixen smirked and pressed her body against the whimpering Digimon. She briefly kissed her golden lover on the lips before moving downward. Krystal rubbed her hard, pink nibbles against Renamon's then kissed the right one.

"Ooooohhh, yes! K-kiss my tits, Krystal! They like being kissed!" moaned Renamon. The blue vixen obeyed, kissing the left nipple while rolling Renamon's other mound.

"So tasty, Renamon! Like a fresh baked roll!" teased Krystal. She stopped her kisses to look over her shoulder and wink at Guilmon. Renamon's fluffy tail now slapped the bed, silently begging for her sister to continue.

Krystal made a trail of kisses down the other vixen exquisite body, making her giggle as her tongue tickled Renamon's belly button. Guilmon's dick got harder at the sound of Renamon's laugh

"Hope I can make her laugh soon!" he groaned under his breath. He pumped himself faster.

Krystal was now between Renamon's thighs. She grinned as she faced her friend's dripping flower.

"Such a pretty thing…" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss it. Renamon arched her back off the bed and let out a low moan. Her paws squeezed handfuls of the sheets in bliss.

The blue vixen rummaged a moment in the tangle of bed covers and pulled out an eight-inch pink vibrator. Krystal licked the shaft, then twisted the base, activating the toy. The bedroom filled with the sound of a soft buzzing. Krystal brought the toy to Renamon's vagina and pressed the tip against her swollen pussy lips.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the digi-vixen.

"Do you like that, Renamon?" asked Krystal. "Do you want more?" she inserted a few inches passed her lover's folds.

Renamon moaned and rubbed her massive chest. "M-more! That fake cock is too small!" growled Renamon. "I need something bigger! I-I'm so horny! I need a dinosaur to rut! N-NOW! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" she shouted before she squirted her juices all over Krystal's face. The blue vixen laughed and licked at her sister's vulva as she lay against the bed. She tossed away the dildo as well.

Krystal crawled back up to face Renamon as kissed her flushed cheek. "Ready for more?" she asked. Renamon nodded. Her blue lover offered a hand and helped the gold vixen up and onto her hands and knees. Krystal took a similar position next to her on the bed. They looked over their shoulders and winked at Fox and Guilmon, who stood mesmerized.

The two vixens waved their backsides to the two males. "We've been so naughty!" said Renamon with a giggle. "Having all the fun while the boys stare and play with themselves. I think we need to be punished! Don't you agree, Krystal?

"Oh yes, dear Renamon! I've been an especially naughty little vixen!" Krystal raised her tail to show her white furred ass cheeks to the male she loved. Renamon playfully slapped her own golden buns to Guilmon.

"What do you think, pal?" said a chuckling Fox.

"The Digital World had a few pretty moons," said Guilmon. "But nothing as pretty as these two moons right here!"

"Got me there, Guilmon," grinned Fox while the two vixens blushed.

The two males approached the bed and knelt down to nuzzle their respective vixen's buns.

Krystal sighed in bliss. "Oh, Fox. I've missed this."

"I've missed you too, Krystal," he said as he kissed her one butt cheek.

Krystal allowed this to go one for a few minutes. She reached out to him with her mind. Warm, loving thoughts sifted through her head. But there was an occasional rough spot. Small bits of anger and doubt. In his mind as well as her own.

_"Will he send me away again? Does he have a harem stashed somewhere?"_

_ "Does she still hate me? Was Wolf REALLY lying on Venom?"_

Krystal sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Fox's warm breath. She rolled off the bed and faced her love. Fox whimpered and turned his head in confusion.

The blue vixen wrapped her arms around Fox's shoulders and kissed his nose. "Darling," she said. "We're not complete yet. I can sense your doubt and anger." She put a finger to his lips before he could speak. "It's okay. I have some lingering doubts too. We need to do something to truly be free of our mistakes."

Fox pulled Krystal to him in a tight embrace. "I love you. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I'll do anything to make it right between us," he whispered into her ear. Krystal nuzzled him. A thought came through her head.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees," she said firmly. He let her go and did what she said.

"Now, be a good boy and raise your tail for Krystal," she laughed. Fox obeyed. Now it was Krystal's hands who drifted between her legs as she took in the sight of her male's large, firm backside. Tight muscles, with a cute red star in the middle. Directly below was a pair of large, white furred testicles and a long, pulsing red shaft. Fox's knot had started to form, showing he would be ready to mate his vixen when the time came.

The blue vixen swiftly brought her open palm across Fox's ass. _**SMACK!**_

"YIPE!" he cried, more from surprise than pain. He looked over his shoulder. Krystal was still standing there with a grin across her muzzle. She had her hand raised for another strike.

"You treated me like a kit. Let's see how you like it, McCloud!" she yelled with mock anger. To ease her lover, Krystal sent out warm, loving thoughts.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Fox whimpered.

"Here's what going to happen," she playfully growled. "I ask you a series of questions. You lie? You get smacked harder. The truth? It stops. Got it, Captain?"

"Yes, Krystal." _**SMACK!**_

"Eyes forward, take it like a male, McCloud!" _**SMACK!**_

Fox looked straight ahead. He felt his cock twitch a little as Renamon and Guilmon had seemingly chosen a more affectionate game to play.

"No wishing we were cuddling like Renamon and Guilmon! Cuddling is EARNED" _**SMACK!**_

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you sent me away! Why?" _**SMACK!**_

"I was worried you'd get hurt!" _**SMACK!**_

"Did you hate that I joined Star Wolf?"

"Yes." _**SMACK!**_

"Were you jealous of me being with Panther?"

"N-no!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Y-yes! I didn't want him to hurt you!"

"Why didn't you save me from HIM?" _**SMACK!**_

"I-I didn't want to FORCE you back! I wanted you to come back willingly!" Fox moaned.

"Did you sleep with anyone while I was away?"

"No!" _**SMACK!**_

"Nobody, I swear!" _**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"K-KATT! I-I slept with Katt! But it was a one-time deal!" the male vulpine shouted. Shame filled Fox. He had been unfaithful to the woman he loved. As much as he valued Katt as a friend, he felt terrible for what he did.

Krystal sensed her lover's distress. Worse, it was causing his erection to go down. "_We can't have THAT!" _thought the blue vixen. She leaned across Fox's back and whispered into his ear. Fox shivered feeling her heavy breasts press against him.

"So did I. She's wonderful, isn't she?" Krystal flicked her tongue along Fox's ear and stood back up.

Fox went stiff again. Now he could only imagine what the two of them had gotten up to. _**SMACK!**_

"No daydreaming, McCloud! We aren't done yet!"

"S-she's good! But not as wonderful as you are!" _**SMACK!**_

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"You're my warrior vixen!" _**SMACK!**_

"My angel from the stars!" _**SMACK!**_

"The love of my life!" _**SMACK!**_

"K-Krystal! Please! I-I love you more than life itself!"

Satisfied, she bent forward and kissed Fox's red ass-cheeks.

"Good show love. Now it's my turn! Be a dear and give me a right paddling!" she giggled happily.

While this was going on, Renamon had placed her hands on Guilmon's shoulders and was kissing him. The two Digimon's tongues wrapped around each other, enjoying the taste of each other. Guilmon's ran his fingers through Renamon's fur. As he watched Krystal spank Fox, Guilmon pulled away. "Are you going to hit me?" he asked the Digi-vixen.

Renamon looked over her shoulder a moment and looked her dino-lover in his big, golden eyes. "No, dear. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who's been bad." She followed this up by pressing more of her exquisite body against him. Guilmon put his hands on her breast and licked at her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Are you worried I'm going to turn back into the mean, old Renamon?" she asked panting as he gently bit her shoulder. "Who won't give you the time of day and only wants to hit you?" she teased. Guilmon pulled away shook his head.

"No, Renamon! You're perfect! Really!" he stammered. Renamon could understand his hesitation. In the past she always gave an air of hating being touched, even in a friendly way. Guilmon needed to know she wanted his affection.

Renamon continued to rub herself against his body. "I think I can convince you I'm a changed Digimon! Back up a little."

Guilmon released her and took a few steps back away from the bed. Renamon smiled and hopped down on the carpet and stood on all fours. Her tail waved back and forth in an excited matter. Guilmon thought it was adorable.

"I'll be a good little Petmon!" she said happily. She then trotted forward and began rubbing herself all over a giggling crimson dino. She started more innocently. First sliding her body along her mate's legs, stroking his chest with her fluffy tail. She rubbed her cheek on his thigh. Guilmon scratched her behind the ear and her tail wagged faster.

"Master happy? Want more?" Renamon asked, giving Guilmon a more seductive version of his own puppy-like stare. He blushed and nodded. The gold vixen slowly circled him, drawing her tail around his entire body, nuzzling here and there with her head. Her own nose burning slightly with his scent. She came back around to his front and faced his cock.

Renamon closed her eyes and pressed her face against his rod. "Master is very big," she said in a husky tone. Her nose was pressed against his scrotum. The musk made her own loins burn! "Master likes his pet?"

"M-master LOVES his fox! R-Renamon, please! C-can we cuddle? I want to hold you too!"

Renamon teasingly licked the tip of his erection and Guilmon winced. "Is that all Master wants? To cuddle? No more?" she pouted, her own ears drooping and her tail curling around herself.

"If the Petmon wants more, she needs to show it!" he said with a chuckle. Renamon smiled and turned on all fours. She raised her tail and shook her buns at the reptile.

"Yip! Yip!" she barked like a real fox. "Yip! I want my Master to yiff me! Yip! Yip!"

Guilmon laughed. He was so happy that Renamon was smiling and playing a game with him! He leaned down and pressed his snout to her haunches. He inhaled her scent and squeezed her ripe ass cheeks.

"Master likes his little fox's rump. If she keeps being nice, Master will mate with her all she wants!" he said.

Renamon sighed in bliss as Guilmon played with her hindquarters. Her heart swelled as he declared his love and desire for her. She groaned as he pulled away and stood up again. Renamon turned and gave her mate puppy-dog eyes.

"I want to feel more of my fox's fur. She wouldn't let me hug her before. Now she needs to show she want to play too!" he said in a firm but loving tone.

She smirked and slowly rose on her feet. Her breasts brushed over Guilmon's dong. Again, she began to nuzzle her mate, only now she was using more of her body to convince him. She licked and nuzzled her way up his body, tasting the hard muscles and shining scales of her mate. Again, she encircled him, now using her breasts and tail in more creative ways. She was now behind Guilmon, her furred mounds pressed against his back, her tail tickling his cock. The golden vixen licked at his neck. "Am I a good little Petmon? Do you believe me that I'd never hurt my Master? The male I love?"

Guilmon shivered. "I… I love you, Renamon. I don't want to change you." He turned his head and licked her cheek. "But I want to make you the happiest Mon in the universe." They both closed their eyes and pressed their noses together, smiling.

The final crack of Krystal's palm against Fox's ass brought the two back to the McCloud bedroom. A smirked appeared on Renamon's face as the two vulpine changed positions on the bed. Her own bum tingled. Renamon may have become nicer, but she still enjoyed a good rumble once and awhile. Time to see if Guilmon could accept that part of her.

Krystal had taken Fox's place one the bed. She was on all fours, her head down, her tail raised high. "Come on, Fox!" she purred. "No need to worry, I'm asking you smack my bum. See? I'll be a naughty little kit, just this once!"

Fox took a moment to admire her firm ass, with its intricate tattoos. He smiled and leaned down. He gently rubbed his cheek against her left butt and kissed it. He then stood up, opened his palm and swung it across her other butt cheek. _**SMACK!**_

"Same rules, my warrior vixen?" he asked coyly.

"Y-yes, my love. Ask me anything!" _**SMACK!**_

"Why Star Wolf?"

"T-they said they needed me!" _**SMACK!**_

"Try harder. Ms. 'I don't need anyone'!" _**SMACK!**_

"I REALLY wanted to piss you off! Okay?" _**SMACK!**_

"Why Panther of all people?"

"H-he sweet talked me!" _**SMACK!**_

"You're psychic! You expect me to believe that?" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"He was different than you! You were always making excuses! He wanted me right from the start and didn't lie!" _**SMACK!**_

"Was he better than me?"

"You really have to ask?" _**SMACK! SMACK SMACK! **_

"No questioning the captain! Answer, my angel!"

"A toothpick has more wood, darling!" _**SMACK!**_

"Is that all? I just have a bigger dick?" _**SMACK!**_

"N-no!" _**SMACK!**_ "You're sweet!" _**SMACK!**_ "Gentle but forceful. Just a little thick at times!" _**SMACK!**_

"What about Wolf?"

"Wolf wouldn't care if I was laid out naked with a 'YIFF ME!' sign around my neck!" _**SMACK!**_

"Why did you come back?"

"The galaxy was in danger!" _**SMACK!**_

"Miyu and Faye didn't want to make a new team!" _**SMACK!**_

"Katt only paid in sex toys!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Because I love you, Fox McCloud!" Krystal yelled with all her strength. She fell against the mattress.

"I love you Fox." She sobbed. "I never stopped loving you! Even with Panther, I had to imagine you if I wanted to get off! D-don't ever send me away again!" Images of Kursed came into her head. "I don't know what would happen if you broke my heart again…."

She was broken from her sobs by feeling Fox wrap his arms around her. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed away her tears. "I'm not THAT stupid, Krystal. It would take Andross, Wolf, and the whole Aparoid SPECIES to separate me from you," he whispered into her ear.

"B-but I don't want to hit you, Renamon!" said a worried Guilmon. The golden vixen was now on her hands and knees on the bed, her rump raised in the air. She looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, Guilmon. This is just a game. I know you love me and would never hurt me. Just slap it a little, please. You can do that, right? Not make my cute little bum red?" She had taken on a coyer tone of voice and used her tail to tickle under Guilmon's chin. "If you be a good boy, I do something to reward you." Renamon held up one hand and said, "I swear I won't hit you in return."

Guilmon couldn't resist the look she gave him. She was getting good at imitating his "puppy routine". He nodded and Renamon smiled. She returned to her original position and faced Krystal, who was now receiving her own spanking at the hands of her male lover. The flushed face of her sister aroused Renamon so much. She felt her own desire rising for another round with the blue vixen.

Guilmon bit his lip, still unsure. He pulled his hand back a little bit and slapped his lover's ass. _**SLAP!**_

"Yip!" Renamon said and playfully shook her backside. "C'mon Baker-mon! Knead these naughty buns!" she giggled.

"You actually like my cooking?" he asked. _**SLAP!**_ He tried to copy Fox and Krystal's game. But he wasn't comfortable making Renamon's ass red.

"Oh yes! Master makes such delicious treats!" _**SLAP!**_

"Even Guilmon Bread?"

"ESPECIALLY Guilmon Bread! I want you make it with those Renamon treats you made!" _**SLAP!**_

"Why?"

"Because we'd taste so good together, my love!" _**SLAP!**_

Guilmon smiled. "Why do you love me?"

"I want that big cock inside me!" _**SLAP!**_

The red dino smirked, took the base of his cock in his hand and slapped the rest of his hard meat against Renamon's rump.

"Is that it? You only want me now because I have a big dick?" _**SLAP! SLAP!**_ went his cock against the vixen's butt cheek.

"N-no! I-I've always loved you Guilmon!" _**SLAP!**_

"I mean it! You were the first male to ever hold his own against me! I thought no male would ever be worthy to have me!" _**SLAP!**_

"I've had so many naughty dreams of us together! Sneaking into your shed and waking you for a snuggle!" _**Slap!**_

"Making love by the moonlight in the park!" _**SLAP!**_

"Tying you to a bed and having my way with you!" _**SLAP!**_

"You tying ME to a bed and taking me all night long!" _**SLAP!**_

"You and Takato walking in on Rika and I and us having a foursome!" _**SLAP! **_

"Am I the first person you've had sex with?" he asked before following it with a harder _**SLAP! **_Hearing Renamon's talk of dreams with him made him so hard!

Renamon froze and hung her head. Her tail drooped. Guilmon instantly felt terrible, He leaned across her back and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Renamon. I didn't mean to upset you! It doesn't matter if you did it with someone." He tried to soothe her by rubbing her shoulder.

"No, Guilmon. That's not it. I… I've slept with Rika. When you and Takato weren't around, we'd make love to each other. S-She's my Tamer, my sister, and my lover."

Guilmon licked Renamon's cheek. "Would she be okay with…. us?" he asked. He knew Rika had warmed up to him over the years, but that didn't mean she's like him sharing Renamon.

"S-she knows. Slap my ass again, Guilmon. I'm okay now. Please, I want you to use your cock on my butt again…" She raised her tail to signal she was ready. Renamon trusted Guilmon would love her no matter what but hearing him say he didn't care she wasn't a virgin warmed her heart.

Guilmon returned to his position and stroked his dick against her fluffy buns again.

"How does Rika know?" he asked.

"During one of our sessions, something happened." _**SLAP!**_

"S-she was going down on me! I-I was really turned on! She had this big red dildo…." _**SLAP!**_

"I couldn't help it…." _**SLAP! SLAP!**_

"I CALLED FOR _YOU_, MY KNIGHT! My love!" Renamon shouted. "I used to get so horny around you! Rika's had to yiff me for hours to get me to stop thinking about you!" _**SLAP!**_

"And she's okay with it?" _**SLAP!**_

"She WANTS me to have you! So we can be one big happy family! I swear, that's what she told me!" Flushed with passion, and seeing Krystal confess to Fox, Renamon lunged forward and took her vixen sister in a passionate kiss! The two vixens moaned into each other, overcome with desire and love for the others in the room. Renamon broke the kiss and looked back at Guilmon. "Make US a family, Guilmon. Fox and Krystal. Rika and Takato. We all belong together!"

The red saurian smiled and leaned forward again. He nuzzled the panting vixen beneath him. "I'd love to make a family with you, Renamon. I love you more anything," he said.

Renamon was broken from her daze when she felt a soft tongue lick her nose. She opened her eyes to see Krystal, also being hugged and semi-mounted by Fox.

_"Are you ready to trade, dear sister?" _Krystal thought.

"_You let have your mate's ass, you can have Guilmon. Just this once," _Renamon answered.

"You boys ready for the next rounds?" chimed the Cerinian vixen.

"Whatever you want Krys," said Fox.

She grinned. "I want to share with my sister." The two vixens crawled past each other, kissed, then slid into the arms of the male they were facing.

"K-Krystal? W-what's…." stuttered Guilmon. The blue vixen giggled and ran her body against his white belly.

"You don't still think I'm pretty, Guilmon? I've seen inside your head. Not too deep. That would be wrong. But I know you like me. The sound of my voice…" The crimson reptile shivered.

"I also know you love Renamon, so don't be nervous." She finished by kissing the tip of his ridged penis.

"Krystal's right. Don't be so nervous, Fox. I've caught you looking at me. I'm flattered. Most guys don't see me as anything more than a piece of tail." Renamon had climbed up from the bed and rubbed her body against the male vulpine. "I've often wondered if there were any male Renamon out there. How we'd fight, I'd win of course. Then we'd mate." She whispered this last part into Fox's ear. She was behind him, pressing her large bust into his back. Her tail gently stroked his cock. In front of them, Krystal and Guilmon were on their knees on the bed. Krystal had guided the dino's hands to her white furred breasts and encouraging him to roll and squeeze them.

Renamon kissed Fox's cheek. He felt his knees buckle. "I never stopped imaging what I'd do to that male. You'll be a much better replacement." She pushed him forward on to the bed.

"Renamon? What are yooooouuuuuu…...!" Fox barely finished before he felt her cold nose press against his backside.

"Hhhhhmmmmm," purred Renamon as she kissed and licked at Fox's buns. "Such a cute butt, you have, Captain!" She squeezed the pert left cheek and moved inward with her tongue.

Next to them, Krystal was sitting against the headboard. She giggled as Guilmon pinched her right nipple and palmed her left. She leaned her head back and moaned sensually. "Renamon was right, dear," she said. "Y-you have such talented paws! Oh, oh goodness!" she hissed as he leaned down to kiss her right nipple.

"You have really soft fur, Krystal! No wonder Fox loves to cuddle with you!" Guilmon said. He brought his head against her cheek to nuzzle.

"M-mighty Krazoa!" moaned the blue vixen. "C-can I touch your cock, Guilmon? P-please! It's so beautiful!" Guilmon shifted his body closer.

"If Renamon can play with Fox, you should get to play with me too!" he said. Guilmon had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his friend's pretty blue fur, his nose catching her strong scent. He winced a moment when he felt Krystal's paw wrap around his pulsing rod.

"D-darling, I can barely get my h-hand around you! Renamon is so lucky!" Krystal let out a soft laugh. Guilmon pushed himself against her.

"Heheheh. You like it when I laugh, Guilmon?" the blue vixen teased. Her stroking got faster.

"Y-you and R-Renamon have such pretty voices! Renamon hardly ever laughs! M-means I did something r-really goooood!" he groaned in pleasure as Krystal squeezed him a little harder.

"You REALY want to make me laugh, darling?" Krystal spread her legs, exposing her dripping slit. Then she whispered into his bat-wing ear. "Get creative with that tail of yours…."

Fox lay face down on the bed. Renamon was on her knees behind him. She was kissing and squeezing his butt cheeks. The male vulpine's cock twitched underneath him. His tail wagged in pleasure.

"HHHmmmm… you like me playing with your ass, Captain?" joked Renamon.

"Y-yeah, you're d-doing great Renamon!" he answered.

She smiled and stood up. Then she lightly slapped his still pink ass-cheek. "Time to take things up a notch. On your hands and knees, McCloud!" she commanded.

Fox looked over his shoulder and grinned mischievously. He raised his tail and shook his own firm buns at the female Digimon. "You like being on top, don't you?" he teased.

Renamon continued to smile before delivering a smacking on the cocky male's butt. "I'm the queen in the bedroom, Captain." She knelt on the bed and took his ass in both of her warm paws and massaged the orange furred cheeks. "I've had my eye on this cute little tush of yours for a while. And I intend to enjoy every inch of it!" Renamon then moved her face down and began to lick at Fox's pink star.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he sighed in pleasure. The golden vixen ran her tongue up and down Fox's puckered hole. Then, she spread his butt cheeks, and pressed more of her face forward. Her nose burned with his scent. The unfamiliar scent of a male fox caused Renamon's own loins to clench. Her tongue caressed the tight muscles of Fox's anus. After a few minutes, she lowered her mouth to lap and Fox's scrotum. She gently sucked at one of Fox's testes, the white furred orbs filled with seed for her sister.

"Yeah…. T-that's nice!" hissed Fox. He gripped the sheets in large handfuls. He felt his cock twitch again. Renamon felt him involuntarily buck his hips. She reached between his legs and brushed her index claw along his shaft.

"You like having your backdoor knocked on, Captain? Was that something you used to do with my sister? Or the nympho pussy cat?" Renamon wrapped her hand around Fox's ridged member. "Ask nicely, and I'll make it worth your while!"

"P-please R-Renamon" whimper Fox. "Play with my ass and my dick! You and Krystal are my queens!" Renamon stopped jerking his rod and slapped his bottom again. A little harder this time.

"Points off, McCloud. I'm Guilmon's queen. You're MY bit of fun. Got it?" He nodded. "Excellent. Now be a good little kit and relax that ass of yours for once." Renamon resumed her pawing off of her captain. She then licked and sucked on her index finger for a few minutes, making sure the digit was coated with a decent amount of saliva.

Renamon brought the tip of her moistened finger to Fox's back entrance. Her pumping of his cock slowed. She teased his entrance a moment, before inserting her digit. Fox merred as he was filled. His eyes closed and his ears folded back. His tongue lolled from the corner of his mouth.

"You like that Captain?" asked a smiling Renamon. "You're not as tight as I thought." She drove her finger all the way to the knuckle. Fox bucked in response. The gold vixen felt his warm muscle clench at her finger. She started to retract it, stopping at the tip of her claw, before slowly pushing it back in.

"F-faster, please!" begged Fox. Renamon increased her pace, pumping her finger and the vulpine's cock.

"That's a good boy. Keep it hard for Renamon. You need to be hard for my sister!" she growled, her pumping getting into sync.

"Ah! AH! AAAAHHH!" moaned the orange male at her mercy. "That's it, Renamon! F-fuck my ass and j-jack me off! I…I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum, Captain. I won't stop you. Show me what you got!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Fox as he shot a long string of sperm out of his red dick. It splattered all over Renamon's paw and across the sheets. He fell forward onto his face, Renamon's finger slid from his anus. She proceeded to lick her sperm covered hand clean.

"Not bad. I could develop a taste for it." she teased before kneeling behind Fox and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time you can be a proper bitch."

Krystal was gripping the bed frame with one hand. Her laughter filled the room to go along with her lover's moans of pleasure. Guilmon was softly biting and licking the blue vixen's neck. His hands rolled and squeezed her breasts, occasionally tweaking one of her pert, pink nipples. But what was setting Krystal off so much was the tip of Guilmon's scaly tail was tickling her clit.

"Oh goodness! H-HAHaHA hehehehehhe… T-that's i-incredible, Guilmon!" she cried out. Krystal was torn between laughing herself silly and screaming in pleasure. As much as she loved Fox, this male also knew to take his time and care for her. Something Panther never did. _"I approve of your choice of mate Sister," _she thought.

Krystal felt Guilmon push against her thigh. She looked down. Hs massive penis was still in her hands and he was trying to stimulate himself. "H-hah. F-forgive me, G-Guilmon! L-let me…" She resumed pumping his great appendage.

The dino Digimon pulled away from her neck. "T-thanks, Krystal. I-it feels r-really good! Is it too big?" he groaned this last bit as Krystal teased his flared tip with her thumb.

"No, dear. It's perfect. M-maybe you can put it in me after Renamon's claimed you. F-for now, k-keep using that wonderful tail! AAAHHHH HAHAHAH!"

Guilmon moved the tip of his scaly length faster across Krystal's clitoris. The blue vixen responded by pumping his cock faster. An idea came into Guilmon's head. He drew his tail tip along Krystal's folds, making she moaned louder in pleasure, then he made himself ridged and started to insert his tail tip into Krystal's warm depths.

The blue vixen's eyes shot open and she arched her back. "GGGGGUUUIIILLLMMMOOONNN!" she cried at the top of her lungs as he filled her. Taking a cue from Renamon, the crimson saurian moved his tail in and out of the goddess in front of him. It felt strange the way her inner muscles clenched and released him, but she was enjoying it, so that was the important thing. He winced as Krystal's hand became a blue blur as she jerked him off.

"C-cum darling" she said to him, her breath coming out in quickened pants. "Let's cum together!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the Digimon and the Cerinian moaned together. Guilmon's cock erupted with a heavy splash of white liquid that coated Krystal's thigh. The blue vixen held his tip tight for a moment before she went limp and slid down the headboard. Her head resting on a pillow, Krystal lay back. Her chest heaved. "By the gods! O-only Fox has ever made me cum like that"

Guilmon licked her juices off his tail. "You're amazing, Krystal. A pretty face, a great laugh, and a sweet taste! Fox is lucky to have you!"

"And Renamon couldn't have chosen a more wonderful male, herself!" she said back to him.

Three of the friends lay panting on the bed. Fox spoke first. "W-what's next?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"Whatever it is, it better involve ME getting laid!" said Renamon. The thee opened their eye to look at her. The digi-vixen was kneeling on the bed, her hands on her hips. "You three better not have wimped out on me," she growled in mock anger.

"If you insist sweetheart," said Krystal. She looked to Fox. _"Darling, go to the back of the closet. I think it's time we opened Katt's 'house-warming gift' again," _she telepathically said to her vulpine lover.

Fox smiled and nodded. "C'mon, Guilmon. Help me out a sec." The two males rolled out of bed and made their way to Krystal's walk-in closet. Renamon crossed her arms while the boys dug around for what seemed like several minutes.

She looked at Krystal. "They take much longer, I'm going to make them watch us for the rest of the day," she said, her frustration getting the better of herself.

Krystal only laughed as she lay on the bed. "Were you this impatient with Rika?"

Renamon huffed. "Rika isn't hung like a…!" She was cut off when she felt two pairs of arms grab her and push her down on to the bed.

"You're being mean, Renamon. We need to teach you to relax and have fun!" said a giggling Guilmon.

"Hold still Goldie, you're in good hands!" laughed Fox as he held up some nylon rope. Together, they wrapped it around the struggling vixen. Around her breasts, holding her hands behind her back, her legs folded at the knees but still spread apart. The final knot was tied at the base of her tail.

"Is this right Fox?" asked Guilmon. They stood up and observed their work. Fox checked the knots. Tight but not cutting any circulation. Renamon could easily slip out of it if she wanted. The digi-vixen was in the classic frog tie position.

"Just about. One final touch," the male vulpine answered. He held up a red ball-gag. "This is for that smart mouth towards your Captain, missy!" He attached the gag to Renamon. Then he brought his palm swiftly across her backside, making a loud smacking sound. "Now we'll see who the 'bitch' is."

Krystal smiled at the two males and held out her wrists. "I'll go quietly, loves. Just don't use the gag on me!" she said.

Fox smiled back. "Wouldn't dream of it, Krystal. Guilmon isn't the only one who likes to hear you laugh." Krystal blushed. The boys tied the blue vixen into a similar position as Renamon and lay her side by side to her golden sister.

Krystal looked up at her male companions. "Oh, please be gentle with us!" she teased as she shook her butt in the air. "My sister and I have been so lonely! We need to be filled so much!" She winked at Fox. She didn't need to be telepathic to tell him what to do next.

Guilmon watched as the male vulpine went back to the box and dug around for a minute. He pulled out two five-inch vibrators. One purple, one neon blue. He handed to purple one to Guilmon and said, "Put the pointy end into Renamon's vagina until only the base is showing. Then push the button at the base. She'll love it!" he said with a grin. Guilmon nodded in understanding but watched his more experienced companions first.

Fox rubbed the blue toy along Krystal's swollen folds. She hissed as the cool silicone of the vibrator caressed her aching warmth. "Oh, my love, yeeeessss! P-put it in! I need both my vixen holes filled!" she moaned in her bonds. Fox teased her entrance with the tip for a minute more, then slowly inserted the shaft into his love's core. A push of a button, and the blue vixen threw her head back to free a scream of pleasure!

"AAAAHHHHH! F-FOOOOXXXX!" Krystal purred as she was filled with the phallus. "P-please! M-more!" Her tail struggled in its bonds to signal she was willing. From his position behind her, Fox grinned and spread her butt cheeks, exposing her pink star.

He took the base of his cock and set the tip of his red member at her back door. Krystal rested her head against the mattress, closed her eyes, and chirred. "Take me, Fox. You're the only male I've ever let take me there."

"I love you, Krystal. Same as always, it hurts, you tell me, I'll stop," he said in a gentle tone. Slowly, he pushed through her puckered anus. Krystal purred louder; her constrained tail waved happily as he pushed in.

Renamon playfully growled against her restraints. Guilmon was kneeling behind her, his nose planted at her ass while he rubbed the purple vibrator against her snatch like he watched Fox do to Krystal. Deciding teasing time was over, he got to his knees and put the tip of the toy at Renamon's pink slit. "You like that, Renamon? You want this little toy instead of me?" Renamon chirred with the ball gag in her mouth. The digi-vixen wiggled her butt against Guilmon's hard pecker.

The dino-Digimon smiled. "Oh, you want both, you greedy vixen? Is that it?" Renamon quickly looked over her shoulder, gave her pouty stare and nodded. Guilmon laughed and pushed the purple toy all the way into his love's vagina. Renamon's eyes rolled up into the back of her head. And she planted herself submissively face down on the bed. The crimson male then pushed the button at the base of the vibrator. Renamon's scream was muffled by the red ball in her mouth and she bucked her hips. She squirmed in a desperate attempt to signal Guilmon she wanted more.

He let her wriggle a little bit before he took both of her fluffy buns in his paws and spread them. Her own pretty little star was there, waiting for him. Guilmon took the length of his shaft and put his tip against her anus. "I-I love you, Renamon. If I hurt you, please say something." The two closed their eyes together as Guilmon pushed through her puckered hole and they became one for the first time.

"HHHHHMMMMM!" Renamon moaned against her gag. Guilmon slowly filled her, enjoying the tightness and warmth of her tunnel. He gasped as he hilted inside her and held. Renamon flexed her inner muscles to squeeze her love. Guilmon grunted in pleasure, then began to slide out of her. He pulled just enough out that only his tip was in, then thrust back.

"R-Renamon! S-so tight!" he roared as he pumped his cock inside the vixen Digimon. Guilmon took Renamon by the hips and increased his pace, thrusting faster and faster. Renamon bucked back against her love. The vibrator was becoming difficult to hold in her vagina, she was so wet!

Fox was inside Krystal, pumping a slow and steady pace that he knew she loved. The Cerinian female moaned louder, each thrust from Fox pushing her further toward the edge.

"Oh, Fox! M-my great warrior! T-take me! Love me!" she screamed

Fox leaned over her and palmed her heavy breasts. He squeezed her orbs and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Krystal! Not even Katt is this tight!" He winced in pleasure as her inner muscles clamped down around his penis.

"S-she too wild for t-this! 0000000hhhhh…. that…that's it. F-Fox!" Krystal panted as he quickened his pace. The urge to rut her driving him on.

"Ah…. AH…. AAAAAHHHHH! C-Cumming…. I'm gonna… !" he yelled.

"I-inside me, Fox! Cum inside me! I-I've missed how y-you…. AAAAAAHHHHH!" the blue vixen screamed in joy as Fox pulsed inside her anus before unloading his seed deep within her bowel. Her own orgasm caused the vibrator to slide from her pussy. The bedroom was now filled with loud buzzing and the panting moans of four people voicing their pleasure for each other.

Fox was still coming down from his orgasm, still pumping his cock inside Krystal. The blue vixen herself looked and smiled as Guilmon was humping Renamon's tail-hole. "You like my dick inside you, Renamon? Am I better than that piece of plastic?" he teased, his thrusts getting into sync with the golden vixen's own movements,

Renamon could only give muffled yips of pleasure in response. Guilmon gripped Renamon's ass in both hands, thrust deep one final time, leaned his head back and roared the name of the female of his dreams.

"REEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAMMMOOOOOOOONNNN!" He came hard inside the digi-vixen. He continued to pump more and more of his seed into her depths. Her ass squeezed tight, Renamon wasn't letting a single drop escape her.

"MMMMMMMM!" Renamon screamed against her gag before her juices erupted from her core. She went limp against the bed, but held the vibrator tight inside herself.

Krystal giggled at the sight of the two. The saurian's tongue hung from the side of his mouth and his eyes were almost glazed over. His cock was still hard but resting on Renamon's bum. Occasionally, a small shot of his cum pulsed out, leaving a sticky trail along her back.

Renamon had a look of pure bliss on her face, her teeth embedded in the ball-gag. Guilmon was pushing and pulling the purple vibrator in and out of her moist slit. The blue vixen motioned with her head at Fox towards their companions. The male vulpine reached down and un-fastened the ball-gag.

"You having fun, sister?" she asked.

"N-need more! A-all of you! Guilmon in my cunny, F-Fox in my ass!" she pleaded.

"Oh? And what about me?" Krystal asked coyly.

"K-kiss me. Lick Guilmon off me and play with my tits." Renamon continued to pant. Guilmon had removed the toy from her folds and licked her juices off it.

Krystal smiled and looked over her shoulder at Fox. "You heard her, love. Untie me so we can even the score with Renamon."

"Gladly, my sweet," answered Fox. He pulled himself from Krystal, a small tickle of his juices leaked from her ass. After a few moments, Fox had untied his vixen. Krystal erotically stretch herself, now free of her bonds, then climbed off the bed, stood up and embraced her lover.

"Oh Fox," she cooed. "You're as wonderful as always. I-I can't wait to have you again!"

He hugged her tight and kissed heron the mouth. As they broke for air, he said "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Aren't you going to untie me?" asked Renamon, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Are you going to be a good little vixen and let us all love you?" asked Guilmon. Though in truth, he was struggling with the knots Fox used to constraint her.

"Oh yes, if it means I have Master in my pussy and Captain in my ass!" chirped Renamon. Her loins ached to FINALLY have Guilmon deep within her folds.

"Hang on, Guilmon. It's like this." Fox walked over with Krystal to the other side of the bed. In a few seconds, Renamon was freed and quickly recovered.

"C'mon, c'mon! I'm not getting any younger!" she commanded. Though her waving tail showed she was just kidding.

"Lay on the bed Guilmon! I'm going to show you the best thing ever!" she laughed as she grabbed the saurian and pulled him on to the bed and rolled him on his back. His head rested on a pillow at the headboard. Renamon pounced on top of him. She stroked his cock in her warm hand.

"Hhhhmmm, after all this time, I finally have you like I've always dreamed," she said. Renamon held Guilmon's ridged tool straight up from the base. Then she lifted her lower body directly over it, teasing him one last time as his tip touched her own sex. "I love you, Guilmon!" she cried before impaling herself on his cock.

The two Digimon leaned their heads back and screamed as they were joined.

"REEEENNNNAAAAMMMMOOONNN!"

"GGGGGGUUUIIILLLLMMMOOOOOONNNN!"

"S-so tight! So warm!"

"S-so BIG! So... so HARD!"

Guilmon began to wrap his tail around Renamon's, an act meant for mating Digimon couples. But she held back. He gave his vixen a confused look.

Renamon only giggled. "If we get tangled now, love, Fox and Krystal won't have any room. Come on you two. My ass needs it too!"

Fox took position behind Renamon. She leaned forward, pressing her large breasts into Guilmon's face. The golden vixen hissed a moment as Fox pushed through her anal ring. Luckily, Guilmon's fluids made it easier to enter her without lubricant.

"Damn, even after taking Guilmon, you're still tight as a virgin, Renamon!" growled Fox.

Krystal laughed at the sight. "You three look so hot together!"

Renamon panted. She was filled like never before and she loved every second of it! She motioned with her head to the blue vixen. "R-room for a-at l-least (oh gods!) one more!" she said before passion completely overtook her.

Krystal climbed back into the bed, kissed Fox on the cheek, then lay across Renamon's back. She pressed herself against her sister, getting Guilmon's seed into her own fur as well. Krystal cupped Renamon's large tits and nodded. "Okay, boys! Let's yiff this vixen stupid!"

The two males nodded and thrust forward together.

"Ah…. Ah! AH! Yes! YIFF ME!" screamed Renamon. "Yiff me hard! Oh god I love it! I love your big, fat cocks!"

Fox had Renamon by the hips, her tail circled around him. His thrusts were deep and slow, the way Krystal liked it. Guilmon had her by the waist. His hips bucked upward, his movements getting faster with each thrust. Krystal had pulled her sister up to a kneeling position, allowing her free reign to work the fluffy mounds. The blue vixen swirled her tongue on Renamon's nipple.

"Hhhhmmm, speaking of milk sister. Will you share if your male gets you pregnant?" Krystal began to suckle on the hard, pink offering from the digi-vixen.

"Yes! Oh yes, y-you can! P-please suckle from me! I… I want a baby! G-Guilmon, give me a baby!" Renamon moaned. Her senses were going into overdrive. Fox was now squeezing her left butt cheek and thrusting faster into her ass.

"W-who's the bitch now, Renamon?" he panted as he quickened his pace into her tail-hole.

"M-me! I…I love having you all take me at once! I… I've never felt so loved!"

"W-we all love you, Renamon! You're the best!" Guilmon put his hand on Renamon's right ass cheek. He continued to pump upward. Renamon felt that if Fox and Krystal weren't there, she'd have been thrown from the bed! She put one hand on Guilmon's shoulder and the other grabbed Krystal's head fur and pulled her into a passionate kiss!

"Y-yeah, yeah! That's so hot! Damn, I'm gonna cum! Cum right up your ass, Renamon!" grunted Fox. He bent his head back and yelled out as more of his hot sperm shot up into the gold vixen he had mounted!

Guilmon wasn't far behind. "UH…uh! R-Renamon! It's… It's….!"

Renamon broke her kiss with Krystal as her inner muscles clamped tight. Her eyes shut and together, she and Guilmon came as one!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Renamon collapsed on top of her scaly lover. Fox's cock came free with a loud "pop!". Krystal went to her hands and knees and began pumping Fox's red rocket.

"Hope you saved some for me!" she giggled as a shot of his cum hit her on the cheek.

Renamon licked and nuzzled Guilmon's face. "Oh, sweet Guilmon! That was even better than my dreams! Love me like that every time, please!"

Guilmon nuzzled back. "I'll do my best, Renamon. I want to make you a happy mommy!" He wrapped both arms around her and held her close. He bucked his hips a few more times. He wanted as much of his seed inside his mate.

Krystal looked up at Fox, a coy look on her face. "You up for one more, Foxy?"

"I can't say no to you," he chuckled. "You're going to be the death of me."

Krystal lay back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow at the headboard. "A worthy death. Saving a species." She spread her legs and held out her arms. "Come to me Fox. Take me. Give me a son…."

Fox smiled warmly and crawled on all fours towards her. A hungry look in his eyes. His dick pulsed; his knot swelled.

Renamon whispered into Guilmon's ear. "Take me NOW, Guilmon. I want you to put a life in my body." She nuzzled him. "Let's make our child…." She pushed herself upward and looked at her love in the face.

They both smiled at ach other. "Nothing would make me happier, Renamon." He rolled her onto her back next to Krystal. Their tails entwined. He pushed his hips forward and Renamon gasped in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes, Oh Guilmon! F-fill me!" she moaned.

Next to them Fox lay on top of Krystal. His large cock had spread her pussy. Only a few inches remained outside her. Including his pulsing knot.

"D-do it, Fox! T-tie with me!" Krystal purred. She imitated Renamon by wrapping her tail around Fox's.

"I love you," he said and pushed forward, making them whole for the first time in months.

"YYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the blue vixen moaned as her body took in her lover's full length. Fox pressed himself down against her. The two vulpine entwined their whole bodies around each other. Krystal had her legs wrapped around Fox's waist and held together by her ankles. He couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. Her small claws dug through the thick fur of his back, clenching here and there as he remembered her sweet spots again.

"Oh Fox! That's it! H-harder! Dear one! AAAAHHHH!" she brought her head back and screamed. Fox ran a paw through her soft head fur with one hand and palmed her breast with the other. He kissed and licked the crook of her neck. A nip from him made his vixen yip in response.

"My warrior vixen….," growled Fox as he continued rocking his hips to meet hers.

"Ah! AH! AAAAAAAHHHH!" shrieked Renamon next to her sister. Guilmon was rolling and kissing her hard nipples while he thrust into her. "Y-yiff me Guilmon! Take me!" she continued to scream out. She didn't care if the whole neighborhood heard her! Let them know she was mated to the best Mon in the galaxy!

"R-Renamon…. So g-good!" grunted the crimson dino on top of her. His cock pulsed inside her warm, tight depths. His heavy balls slapped loudly against her puckered hole. Renamon shook as a mini orgasm took her for a moment. Her juices dripped down, mixing with the spunk of the two males who had ravaged her ass minutes before.

The golden vixen took a cue from Krystal and brought her legs around Guilmon. "H-Ha… Have you now, D-dino-boy! T-time to upload that data! Cum! Cum in me, my knight! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Renamon screamed one final time as she felt her entire body quake with a powerful orgasm! Guilmon roared in primal victory! His instinctive side took over a moment as he claimed his mate! The mother of his eggs! His enormous cock flooded the goddess beneath him! It was so much, it began to spill out and trickled down Renamon's backside, pooling on the sheets. He collapsed onto her heaving bosom. Renamon accepted him as he fell. Her paws scratched behind his ears and she cooed sweet words to him as they rocked together.

Fox and Krystal had also reached their peak together. "A-almost… Almost!" said Fox through gritted teeth.

"OOOOOHHHHH! There, darling! Oh yes! I… I'm cccccuuuummming! Make me cum, Fox!"

The two vulpine cried out as one as Fox's sperm filled Krystal's core. The Cerinian's vagina milked Fox's knot for all it was worth! After a moment, Fox came down from his orgasm but remained tied to his vixen. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Krystal caressed Fox's cheek. "You're still amazing, McCloud." she said softly.

"And you're still the most amazing woman in the galaxy," he answered.

The foursome lay together spent on the damp sheets. Renamon lay on top of Guilmon, using his body as a pillow. Her head rest on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Krystal lay on her side and Fox was pressed against her back. Fox was dozing but not sleeping yet. Krystal felt a tingling at her mid-section. She guided Fox's hand over her firm abdomen.

"Fox, love?" she asked. "What do you think about the name 'Marcus'?"

**To Be Continued….**


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

Work of fan fiction  
Digimon Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

StarFox Characters © Nintendo etc.  
Used without permission  
Please don't sue  
All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

**StarDigi**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

Slippy sat at the communications console of the Great Fox. He was looking over the internal repairs for the ship. So far, the process was going slow. Internal system repairs were coming along, but it would still be awhile before the ship was back to cruising the star-ways. He was about to take a break to call his uncle about the teleporter they were developing when a voice came over the radio.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" said a male voice.

Slippy flipped open the com. "This is Slippy Toad, Chief Engineer of Star Fox. How can I help you?" The team may be on vacation, but that was no excuse to be rude.

"Errr, this going to sound weird. My name is Henry Wong and I'm trying to contact some friends of mine. One's a big red dinosaur with a passion for baked goods. The other is a bipedal fox woman with an attitude."

"Sorry buddy. Renamon and Guilmon aren't available at this time. If you'd like to leave a message, I'd be happy to forward it along," the toad answered. He rolled his big eyes. Seems like EVERYONE wanted to know about the team's newest members.

The Wong guy seemed to have gotten some good news. "You've seen THEM?! Where? Are they okay?"

"Easy, mister!" said the chubby amphibian. "Last heard they were taking some R&R. We're not taking any new jobs at the moment, but if you'd like to set up an appointment…."

* * *

"That's great news!" said a happy Guilmon. He stood with Renamon, Fox, and Krystal on the bridge of the Great Fox.

He squeezed Renamon's hand. "I knew they'd find us!" he continued to smile.

Renamon was silent. Lately, she seemed to be quiet and moodier. One morning, he found her in the bathroom getting sick. The others had feared her body was reacting to the change in her environment. Falco joked they should call Tech Support. Fox had to hold Guilmon back from sending the blue bird flying without an Arwing.

"It gets better Guilmon," said Slippy. "If this IS a communication from your home world, then we can use the coordinates to send you back! My uncle sent me a message earlier. He thinks he's got a smaller version of the teleporter working. It doesn't require anywhere NEAR the amount of energy to power the initial design. No threat to anybody!"

"That's wonderful Slippy!" smiled Krystal.

"Awesome! Thank you so much Slippy!" Guilmon jumped forward and hugged the toad, his tail wagging like crazy.

"Hahahaha, n-no problem, big guy! Easy, you'll make me pop!"

Fox looked to Renamon. "So, I guess you won't be needing to find a place after all. Aren't you happy, Renamon?"

The gold vixen hitched in her breath. A tear was forming in the corner of her eye. "I…. I need to be alone for a minute," she practically sobbed. Rather than pull her usual vanishing act, the digi-vixen ran from the bridge.

The others looked at each other. Fox shrugged. "Was it something I said?" Worry spread across his face.

Krystal hugged his arm and gave him a knowing look. "Not TOO bad, love. But perhaps some explaining is in order."

Guilmon released Slippy and ran after his mate. He didn't even need a prompt from Krystal to know this was something only he could fix.

* * *

Renamon was sitting on the bed she shared with Guilmon on the Great Fox. This was going to be their private place once they were back in action. She was holding a photo of herself, Guilmon, Fox and Krystal during the vulpines' wedding. Fox and Guilmon looking handsome in tuxedoes, herself in an elegant purple gown, and Krystal angelic in her bridal dress. A voice brought her back to the present.

"Renamon? It's Guilmon. Is everything okay?" he said outside the door. The gold vixen wiped away her tears, set the photo down and pressed a nearby button, opening the door. Her mate ran into the room.

"Renamon, what's wrong? We're going home! Isn't that great?!" he asked, confused over her reaction.

She was still sitting on the bed. "I don't WANT to go back, Guilmon." Her voice was broken and cold.

Guilmon sat down on the bed next to her. He slowly entwined his tail with hers and put his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Don't you miss Rika and the others?"

She sighed. "Yes, of course I miss them. But don't you know how these stories end? If we go back, we could lose all our memories of our friends, the time we've spent together. We could lose these bodies. We could lose…" At this, Renamon took Guilmon's hand and put it on her stomach. "Them."

Guilmon's golden eyes grew wide. "R-Renamon? Are you saying…...?"

Renamon smiled with tears in her eyes. She whispered into his bat-wing ear. "Guilmon, my love. I'm pregnant."

The crimson saurian pulled back in shock! He looked the vixen in the face, her expression was one of worry. Would he accept this? He only smiled and took Renamon in a gentle hug. He pressed his forehead against hers. A tear trickled down his own cheek.

"You've just made me the happiest Digimon in the universe!" he said. "I'll be the best daddy there can be!"

"I know you will, my darling. That's why we can't go back."

Guilmon rubbed his vixen's back to soothe her. "But, don't Takato and Rika deserve to be part of our family? You said you wanted us to be a big family. I'll do whatever you want, Renamon. But our families deserve to at least know what happened to us."

"And if we go back to the way things were? Me treating you like a gnat?"

"You said you loved me before we came here. I loved you too. No matter what happens, I'll win your love again."

The two Digimon kissed and nuzzled their faces together. They had made their choice together.

* * *

"You sure this thing is safe?" asked Falco. He was with Katt, Renamon, Guilmon, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Grippy Toad in a small lab. They stood around a small metal frame that resembled a doorway. Slippy sat at a console with a headset and mic.

A large orange toad with a brushy mustache smiled and slapped his hand on the pheasant's shoulder. "No worries, sonny! I may not be my brother, but I've followed his notes for years. Shame he couldn't be here for this himself."

Slippy looked up from the dials and readouts he was reading. "I worked on it too. Me and dad conferenced through the whole thing." He shrugged. "He was working on some robotics project. Had to tell him about 'Digimon' to really get his attention."

"Okay, okay. I get it! Toad Family Project. Guaranteed to work or there's a swarm of robo-insects coming to eat us all," grumbled the blue bird.

Grippy gave a deep, boisterous laugh and went help his nephew. Slippy turned a large dial on the control panel and spoke into the mic.

"This is Slippy Toad. I'm trying to reach a…. Henry Wong?" Static crackled for a minute.

"This is Henry. Is this Slippy? Are you ready?" came the voice over the radio.

"Ready as we can be on this end. Make sure the path is clear on your end or this could get messy!" The green toad signaled to his uncle. The older male nodded and flipped a switch. The lights in the lab dimmed. The space in the doorway crisscrossed with electrical arcs for a few minutes before becoming a shimming blue light.

Slippy spun in his chair and gave a smug look to Falco. He held out his hand. Falco grinned and gave him a low five. They walked over to their teammates.

"So, I guess this is 'goodbye'? asked Slippy with a sad tone.

Guilmon hugged him and Renamon kissed him on the forehead. "For now, my friend," said the fox Digimon.

"Gonna miss you, Big Red," said Falco to Guilmon. The two shook hands, smiling to each other. As he pulled his hand back, Falco noticed Guilmon had slipped him a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

Guilmon grinned. "If you're looking for some fun, heard these two might be open for it," the reptile said with a wink.

Falco's eyes lit up. "You. Are. The MON!" he said.

Katt was hugging Renamon. "Sorry to see you go. I was really hoping you and dino-boy could give me a wild time."

Renamon nuzzled against the pink feline's cheek. "We'll keep in touch. Promise me you'll keep Fox and Krystal's nights interesting."

"Count on it, Goldie!" Katt kissed Renamon on the cheek.

Fox spoke up. "Hey guys, think we could get a few minutes alone with Renamon and Guilmon?"

"Can't hold it forever people," said Grippy. "A few minutes is all I can give!" The toads, Katt and Falco left the room.

Now alone, the foursome nodded to each other and stripped down. Once they were completely naked, they came together in a big group hug.

"We'll never forget you guys," said Fox.

"We love you," said a misty-eyed Krystal. Renamon smiled and rubbed Krystal's mid-section. The once firm abs were starting to become a baby-bump.

"Your son will be a strong one," whispered her golden sister.

Krystal returned the favor. "Your pups will be the strongest of Digimon." She kissed her sister on the lips.

Fox and Guilmon held each other in a tight hug for a moment. They separated and shook hands.

"Keep Krystal happy or I'll come back and kick your butt," teased Guilmon. He followed it up with a playful tail slap to Fox's rear.

"Yip! You can count on me now. Thanks, Guilmon. Here," he handed the dino-Digimon a small communicator. "You ever need help or just need to chat. We'll be there for you." The two hugged a little tighter. Fox hated saying goodbye to friends, but he knew this needed to be done.

Guilmon held out his hand and Renamon took it. They walked to the portal. The two waved to their friends. "We love you, forever," they said. Then they turned, still holding hands, and stepped through the doorway. A loud buzzing filled the room. The lights blinked on and off a moment. Krystal put her fingers to her temple. A humming was there, but no pain. Then nothing. The doorway became clear and the lights blinked back on. A smile crossed her muzzle. She felt a small tingling. She could still sense her sister was out there.

"They're home," she said wistfully. Fox took his wife's hand in his.

"Good. At least we know that and have each other," he said warmly. His hand drifted over her belly. A knocking came at the door before Katt came in wearing only a robe.

"Everything okay in here?" she said. A mischievous smile spread across her face when she saw the two naked vulpine.

"Katt! Geez! Where is everybody?" asked Fox as he wrapped his tail across his privates.

"Getting something to eat. And really Fox! I've seen it already." Her eyes lit up when she saw Krystal though.

"Oh Blue! That's wonderful!" the feline ran forward and dropped to her knees. She started kissing and nuzzling the vixen's abdomen.

"Hi baby! It's your Aunt Katt! I'm gonna spoil you rotten!" she purred as she rubbed Krystal's white belly fur. The vixen blushed.

"Making a good first impression, I see," chuckled the pregnant vixen.

Katt smiled and stood up. "Someone has to step in without Renamon and Guilmon around. So…." She then dropped her robe, revealing she was wearing an enormous purple strap-on dildo with a black leather harness. "Which of you two wants to go first?"

Fox and Krystal gasped and blushed at the same time. Fox's long, red penis twitched at the sight of his long-time lady friend now sporting a rod that rivaled his own.

"I… I guess I'll go first," he said nervously.

"My brave little Foxy!" chirped Katt, her feline tail flipped from side to side eagerly. Falco would NEVER agree to anything like this!

Fox dropped to his hands and knees. Krystal knelt down and spread his butt cheeks. She licked his anus, making him shiver. The vixen reached between his legs and gently stroked his cock. "Be a good boy for 'Aunty Katt' and you can eat me out all night later love," she teased.

Katt was on her knees behind Fox. From her robe, she pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "Never leave home without it!" she said and began spreading a fair amount of the liquid up and down her fake phallus.

* * *

"Okay. Okay I think I've got something!" shouted Henry. He jumped up from the terminal and ran over to the portal entrance. Terriermon still clung to his head as he stood next to Rika and Takato. Several other HYPNOS personnel stood around, some observing the machines. Others wondering if the device would actually work.

The center of the device turned a shimmering blue. The Tamers and Terriermon held their breath. Rika's hands were balled into fists, turning white. The lights flicked a moment. Dials spun at one console. The room went dark save for the glow from the teleporter.

Suddenly, a red-scaled and a white furred foot emerged from the portal. Rika and Takato's eyes lit up. Their digivices blinked back on. The two lost Digimon had returned!

"Guilmon! It's so great to have you back…. Boy?" Takato started to say before he got a good look at his best friend.

Rika was too excited as she ran and hugged her big sister. "Renamon! I missed you so much! I… Y-you've gotten…. bigger?" The human woman blushed when she realized she ran headfirst into a pair of fluffy mounds! The red head pulled back and stared.

"Renamon! W-what happened to you?!" she gasped.

"It's a long story, Rika," Renamon said. The vixen brought Rika into a tight hug. She brought her tail around as well. Taking a moment, Renamon could still feel a stirring in her belly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She smiled and continued to hug her little sister.

As Rika rubbed her face against Renamon's chest, she whispered, "This should be more interesting, later. Takato and I haven't played at all while you were gone. I can't wait to see what else is different about you!"

"Errr, Rika? There's something I need to tell you…."

Guilmon had his hands in front of his crotch. _"Again?"_ he thought. Takato was doing well in ignoring his embarrassment at seeing his partner's newly acquired appendage.

"This is going to be hard to explain to everyone. You outgrew your bed and everything!" laughed the goggle-wearing man.

Guilmon hugged Takato. "I missed you too. I can't wait to tell you all about the friends we made while we were gone!"

Terriermon looked over to Henry. "Hey, if that doohickey is still up and running, what do you say you let me go have a growth-spurt too!"

Henry chuckled. "What about being able to ride on my head?"

"A small price to pay for getting ladies to stop thinking I'm a stuffed animal!" the dog-rabbit joked.

"YOU'RE _**WHAT**_?!" screamed Rika, drawing attention from everyone in the room.

"Rika, please calm down!" begged Renamon.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Takato as he and Guilmon came over to see what the yelling was about.

"Renamon's pregnant!" said a still shocked Rika.

"Way to go, dino-boy!" laughed Terriermon as he jumped onto Guilmon's head. "You're a fast one now too!"

Guilmon tilted his head. "Fast? We've been gone for months!"

"More like a few weeks, you horny reptile!" growled Rika.

"Rika, stop!" came Renamon's stern voice. She wrapped her hands around Guilmon. "You've known about my feeling for Guilmon for a while. This shouldn't be ALL that surprising to you!"

Rika sighed in defeat. But she recovered when she felt Takato squeeze her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you guys," said Takato.

"Yeah, I guess I am too," admitted Rika. "Of course, once Mom finds out, she's going to go nuts about showers and all that. Better hope it's a boy."

"Guilmon, everyone. I'm having twins!" beamed Renamon. Everyone else collapsed.

* * *

Guilmon sat at the base of a large tree in Shinjuku Park. Renamon was sitting in his lap against his chest, his arms around her waist, their tails entwined. Around them, children played, couples walked the trails hand in hand, and a few elderly couples sat on benches to watch the younger groups.

From the trees somersaulted a red-furred vixen Digimon. Only she had the Digital Hazard as a pattern on her white-furred belly. She also had a thick reptilian tail and bat-wing shaped ears.

"Hey, mom! I just had a crazy vision," she said.

"That's nice dear. Your powers are getting stronger every day!" said her proud mother. "Where's your brother?"

"My BABY brother is bugging Uncle Takato and Grandpa about making new treats at the bakery. Probably stealing cookies."

The two other Digimon rolled their eyes. Ruilmon was born a few minutes before Genamon but still acted like a bossy older sister at times.

"Tell us about your vision, sweetie," said Guilmon.

"DAAAAADDD!" said the embarrassed vixen-dino hybrid. "Anyway, it was this strange world with people who were kind of like Digimon, but not. They had spaceships and lasers and stuff. And there was this really cute looking boy fox who was blue!"

Renamon and Guilmon gave each other a surprised look, then smiled. When their children got a little older, they would tell them about their amazing adventures. And all the fun they had with their OTHER uncle and aunt.

* * *

In a different part of the city was a dark warehouse. Several men and women stood around. Each had anxious looks on their faces.

"FAILURE!" said a deep voice from the shadows. "Not only did we FAIL to get rid of HYPNOS, two of those THINGS survived! Worse! The damned things are breeding! We've all seen the videos. If either of those freaks gets too powerful, they could flatten the whole country!"

One man spoke up. "Well, what are we supposed to do? We blew up a damn building!"

From the shadows, a hand held out a glass tube. The other people gathered around. Inside the canister was a red-purple blob. It shifted around on its own.

"The same way you get rid of any other computer program. You send a virus…..."

**The End **

** For Now…...**


End file.
